Young Justice Z
by Dario Soto
Summary: Gohan has been transported to the DC Universe where he meets The Team from the Young Justice series. Will he stay there and join the team, or will he find a way home?
1. Information

This story takes place after Kid Buu destroys Earth with Gohan, Goten Trunks and Piccolo in it. However, there was a tear in the universe and Gohan was transported in the DC Universe. Once there, he was founded by the Team and brought him into their base. Will Gohan find a way out or will he be stay and join the team?

Doing some research and observation, here are the ages…

-Gohan: 16 years-old (Not sure the actual age, but comment me if I'm wrong)

-Aqualad: 16 years-old

-Robin: 13 years-old

-Kid Flash: 16 years-old

-Superboy: Appearance-16 years-old (not sure how old he is)

-Miss Martian: Appearance-teenaged (not sure about her age)

-Artemis: 15 years-old

-Zatanna: 14 years-old (base on the Young Justice series and not the DC comic's series)

-Red Arrow: 18 years-old

Again, don't know if these are the accurate age of these character, but work with me here. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story and review soon. This is my first Dragonball Z/Young Justice (DC) crossover! 3

1


	2. Where am I?

Prologue

_(Dragonball Z Universe)_

Once Gohan arrived on Earth with his new found powers, he readied himself to fight Buu. Once he got the upper-hand, finding no other solution, Buu absorbed Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo to gain more power and knowledge to fight Gohan. As Buu was about to finish Gohan off, Goku appeared and stopped Buu from killing his son.

"Gohan, put on this earring!"

As Goku threw one of the Potara Earrings at Gohan, Buu fires a barrage of pink blasts at Gohan that made him lose the earring. While Goku turned Super Saiyan 3 and fought against Buu, Gohan was looking everywhere for the earring. Once Gohan found the earring, Buu lost Gotenks' power; due to the power of the fusion technique.

"Father!" Gohan yelled, "I found it!"

"Good!" Goku yelled, "Put it on!"

When Gohan was about to put the earring on, a giant pink blob appeared behind Gohan and began to enclose on him. As he dropped the Potara Earring, everything started to turn black and Gohan passed out. Time passes through the darkness and Gohan began to hear voices.

"_Vegeta! I found Gohan!"_

"_Kakarrot, I found Piccolo and the boys!"_

"_Hey Vegeta, look at what I found."_

"_I don't believe it! It's the original Majin Buu!"_

The voices started to faint until Gohan heard them again.

"_A child? He transformed into a child?"_

"_Don't let his size fool you, Vegeta. He's powerful now."_

"_AAAARRRGGGGHHH!"_

"_He's planning to blow up the planet!"_

"_What? We have to get everyone out of here!"_

"_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! We're going to die!"_

"_Calm yourself down Mr. Satan!"_

After that, the voices fainted once again, this time for good.

As Kid Buu blew up Earth, he caused a ripe in the space/time dimension that caused only Gohan to travel through. But where was Gohan heading to? And what challenges will await him?

_(DC Universe)_

At Mount Justice; it was Christmas morning and everyone was getting ready for their little party. As Zatanna, Artemis and Miss Martian were getting everything ready; Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, Red Arrow and Superboy were on a mission. As Artemis was putting up the decorations, Zatanna and Miss Martian came back from grocery shopping.

"I can't believe its Christmas!" Zatanna cheered, "I wonder what to get all of you?"

Miss Martian tapped her forehead and said "Hello Megan! I totally forgot about that!"

Artemis then said "We still have time. I mean, the guys aren't back yet."

"Alrighty then," Zatanna said, "Let's go!"

All of a sudden, the sirens started to go off through the base. The girls got dressed in their outfits and rushed to the briefing room. There, they met up with Red Tornado who was about to explain the situation.

"What going on?" Artemis asked.

Tornado replied "Something just enter the stratosphere and is heading towards Happy Harbor."

"With all of those innocent people own there, we have to do something!" Miss Martian cried.

"Exactly the point," Tornado said, "Since the three of you are here, try to intercept the object from crashing to the city."

When the girls agreed, they got on Miss Martian's bio-ship and headed towards the falling object. Once they were near it, Miss Martian tried to use her telekinesis to slow down the object, but failed.

"Let me try something," Zatanna said, **"Retaw Reirrab!"**

She began to chant words and a huge wave of water got in the object's way and slowed it down. Unfortunately, the object went right past the wave of water and crashed near the port away from the city. When Miss Martin landed her ship on the ground, the girls saw the destruction the object caused. It left a huge crater with smoke coming out, cars were blown up and buildings were partially destroyed.

"Oh my god," Artemis said, "What could cause all this?"

As Miss Martian was scanning the area, she noticed a body lying in the center of the crater.

"Over here!" she cried.

When he got close to the body, they saw a boy who looked around their age who had spiky black hair. He was wearing an orange training suit with no sleeves, a dark blue undershirt with short sleeves with matching wristbands, belt and boots.

Zatanna rushed up to the mysterious man and got his head with her left hand and placed her right hand across his body. From the looks of it, he looked unconscious.

"He needs medical attention," Zatanna said, "Let's get him to the base."

Artemis then yelled "Are you crazy? We don't know who or what he is! And you want to take him back to the base?"

"Then what do you think we should do?" Miss Martian asked, "Like Zatanna said: We can't leave him."

Artemis let out a sigh of frustration and said "Fine, Fine! Just don't come crying to me when he starts destroying everything!"

Moments later, as they placed the mysterious young man in the infirmary; Martian Girl, Artemis and Zatanna explained everything that happened to Red Tornado.

"I see," Tornado said, "And this boy was lying around when this all happen?"

"Yes," Miss Martian said.

Artemis then said "For all we know, he could be part of the Injustice League!"

"Let's not assume things yet," Zatanna said.

Suddenly, the computer said _"Recognize: Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, Robin, Speedy."_

There was a flash of yellow light and the five male heroes appeared from the light.

"I swear to god," Red Arrow said, "Its Red Arrow now!"

Robin then said "Relax, we'll fix that soon."

Kid Flash then rushed up to Miss Martian and said "Hello Megan!"

"Hi Wally," Martian Girl said, "Back already?"

Superboy replied "It was an in-and-out mission. It was no fun."

Kid Flash, as he was holding a small computer drive, said "As usual, I brought a souvenir."

"Handled everything alright?" Aqualad asked.

Red Tornado began to explain everything that happened with the falling object to the mysterious young man.

"And you brought him here?" Red Arrow demanded, "For all we know, he could be part of the Injustice League."

"Thank you!" Artemis supported him, even though they both hate each other.

"Relax Roy," Red Tornado said, "Once he wakes up, I'll ask him some questions."

"Besides," Kid Flash said, "Zatanna and Megan did the right thing to help this guy out."

"So, where is he now?" Aqualad asked.

_(Gohan's POV)_

Gohan was beginning to see images in his mind: all of them about his fight with Majin Buu and thinking about finishing him off sooner. He then began seeing Buu turning everyone he cared for turning into candy and eating them in front of his face! After, he saw Buu absorbing Gotenks and Piccolo before his eyes as he sees them disappearing. Lastly, he saw his father defending Gohan and Buu attacks and kills him on the spot. Having enough, he began to shout in his mind.

"MAJIN BUU!" Gohan shouted from his top of his lungs.

As he opened his eyes and looked around, he found himself in a weird-looking room he never seen before in his life. As he got up and stood on his feet, he began to remember the last thing he saw.

"Where am I?" Gohan asked, "The last thing I remember: Majin Buu absorbed me. Am I inside his body?'

He looked around and said "No, this doesn't look like Buu's insides."

Suddenly, he felt eight ki presences near him: three of them felt normal and the rest felt strange. He tired to open the door, but it automatically opened. Gohan poked his head out to see if it was clear and walked out of the room. As he was walking down the hallway; it looks like he was walking into a cave, but it also looks like a normal hallway.

"What is this place?" he asked himself.

Meanwhile…

Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy and Red Tornado were walking from the other side of the hallway, where Gohan was walking from.

"So, does anyone know where he came from?" Kid Flash asked.

Superboy shrugged and said "Falling from the sky like that, I bet he's not human."

"Maybe he's Kryptonian," Miss Martian suggested.

"Impossible," Tornado said, "Only Superman is the only survivor."

(Note: In this story, Supergirl is not located in the series yet.)

"Tell me about it," Superboy said.

Once they got there, Gohan was gone and out of sight.

"What the?" Miss Martian said in a shocked way, "Where is he?"

Everyone looked around and Kid Flash said "We have to inform the others."

At the same time…

"This place is huge!" Gohan said in a surprised way, "How am I suppose to find a way out of here?"

Suddenly, he saw a giant white wolf walking out of nowhere. This wolf was twice the size of the normal wolf Gohan ever seen! When the wolf saw Gohan, it began to growl at him and readied itself to attack him.

Gohan, waving his hands, said "Nice dog. Nice, ferocious, man-eating, dog. You're a good boy…are you?"

The wolf then jumped towards Gohan thinking it would get him. However, Gohan jumped out of the way just in time. When the wolf landed its feet on the ground, it started to chase Gohan everywhere. Even though Gohan is faster than the wolf, he is still scared of it!

"Can this get any worse?" he cried.

Sure enough, his cry was heard by a nearby team member. It was Artemis, who was just about to go to her room. When she saw Gohan being chase by Wolf, the dog's name, she got her bow ready and pointed her arrow at him.

"Stop!" she demanded.

When Gohan saw the female archer, he was surprise to see someone alive. The last thing he knows, Majin Buu killed everyone one Earth. As he observed the girl, the wolf stopped and moved away.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Artemis demanded.

When Gohan took a baby-step; she shot her arrow, which contained a small trigger at the end, at Gohan. In a fast reflex, Gohan caught it in mid-air. Although Artemis was impressed to see someone catching her arrows, they were dumb to actually catch it.

Gohan then said "Hey, watch where you're shooting those."

Artemis smiled and replied "Got you."

Suddenly, the arrow started to beep until it exploded with Gohan in it. As soon as it exploded, Red Arrow came just in time.

"I don't need to know what happen," he said, "But why did you have to do that?"

Artemis replied "Do you have a better idea?"

Suddenly, Gohan's voice said "What in the world?"

Hearing his voice, Red Arrow and Artemis were both shock to see someone surviving that explosion! When the smoke cleared, they saw Gohan unharmed.

"That was dangerous!" Gohan whined, "Why did you do that?"

"H-H-How did he do that?" Artemis asked in a shocked way.

"I don't know," Red Arrow said as he drew his bow, "But he won't do it again."

As he fired his arrow, Gohan dodged it just in time as it exploded into the wall. Red Arrow and Artemis drew their arrows and shots them at Gohan, thinking it would hit him. But with speed, Gohan dodges them as he runs away from them. As the two archers were chasing after them, Gohan was thinking of fighting back. However, he sensed no evil in their energy, he can't just fight them.

"What am I going to do?" he thought in a whining way.

Suddenly, he saw a light at the end of the hallway. Finally, a way out! As he entered the light, he got whack across the face that caused him to fall backwards. Aqualad was there just in time and hits him with one of his Water-Bearers, which he formed into a hammer, across his face, hoping he would be knocked out.

Instead; Gohan sat up, rubbed his face and said "Ouch! Why is this happening to me?"

In shock, Aqualad said "How can you still be conscious? I was sure that you would be knocked out."

As Gohan got up; Aqualad got his other Water-Bearer, used the water in the handles and form them into machete blades. As Aqualad swung his blades at Gohan, he manages to dodge them with ease. Finally, as everyone regrouped where Gohan was, they observed him and were curious at what they were seeing; a threat or a whining person?

"Superboy," Tornado said, "Hold him down."

Superboy then tackles Gohan and pins him to the floor face-up.

"Time to see who he is," Robin said, "Megan, read his mind."

But when she tried to read his mind, something was somehow blocking her from doing so.

"I-I can't," she said, "He's not letting me."

"What?" Superboy said, "How come?"

Miss Martian replied "His mind is too strong for me to read."

Superboy then grabbed Gohan from the collar, pulls him up and demanded "Who are you? Are you with them? Are you a spy?"

Having enough of this, using his might, Gohan breaks free from Superboy's grip and sends a force of energy everywhere that knocks everyone away. With that, Gohan started to run. Before he was going to smash through the walls, Zatanna appeared in front of him.

Before he tired to stop, Zatanna said **"Peels!"**

Suddenly, Gohan's vision started to go blurry and he soon fell asleep. Everyone then walked up to Gohan with caution.

"To think one person would give us this much trouble," Aqualad said.

"Good thing Zatanna used her magic to put him to sleep," Kid Flash said as he looked at Zatanna, "Right?"

She replied in a shy way "Yes."

"Now," Artemis said, "What to do with him?"

As everyone looks, Robin said "I say we put him in the holding cell."

Everyone agreed, except for Zatanna who said "Wait, he can't be that dangerous."

Artemis said "The guy survived my exploding arrow, out ran Wolf and out-powered Superboy!"

She then looks at him and said "No offense."

"Zatanna," Red Tornado said, "We still don't know what he is. Until we find out, he is to be placed in the holding cell."

After, that Zatanna stood silence. All of a sudden, the sirens started to go off throughout the base. When hologram images appeared, they all saw Amazo terrorizing Happy Harbor.

"Amazo?" Robin said, "How can that be?"

Red Tornado replied "I'm not sure. I'll contact the League."

"No time," Red Arrow said, "We have to stop it."

"Wait," Miss Martian said, "What about him?"

She pointed at Gohan, who at that time was snoring loudly as he was sleeping.

"Leave him to me and Artemis," Red Tornado said, "Just go and delay Amazo until the League arrives."

5


	3. The Amazing Vs The Ultimate!

Chapter 1

At Happy Harbor, Amazo was using all the powers of the original Justice League to destroy everything in sight. It was until then when Robin, Aqualad, Red Arrow, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Zatanna arrived on the scene. Once The Team saw Amazo, they readied themselves for battle.

"I destroy this freak once before," Superboy said as he rushed towards Amazo, "And I'll do it again!"

As he closed in on the machine, Amazo said **"Access: Superman!"**

As Amazo blocks Superboy's attack, he counters it with punches of his own.

When he knocks Superboy away from him, Red Arrow shoots three arrows at Amazo when it said **"Access: Martian Manhunter!"**

Suddenly, Amazo's body became ghost-like and the arrows went right through him and exploded near the walls behind him. Miss Martian took this opportunity and levitated boxes and hurled them at Amazo.

Amazo saw the boxes Miss Martian threw at him and said **"Access: Captain Atom!"**

He then raised his left hand and fires yellow energy blasts at the coming boxes. When Amazo saw Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad ready to fight him, he said **"Access: Flash!"**

Using Superspeed, Amazo knocks them out in the matter of seconds. Zatanna began to chant words and summoned a ball of fire towards Amazo. When he saw this, Amazo said **"Access: Black Canary!"**

When he opened his mouth, he sends a power scream towards Zatanna's magic and knocks her out in the process. When Superboy got back up, he charged at Amazo with incredible speed. At the same time, Miss Martian flew towards Amazo thinking she would hit him.

However, Amazo said **"Access: Red Tornado!"**

All of a sudden, a giant vortex surrounded Amazo's body and knocks away Superboy and Miss Martian.

Robin then got up and said "What the heck? When did he get Red Tornado's powers?"

Red Arrow replied "He probably got upgrades."

Amazo then said **"Access: Superman!"**

Meanwhile back at Mount Justice…

Gohan was still asleep behind a force-field cell with Artemis and Red Tornado observing him.

"So," Artemis said, "What is he?"

Tornado replied "I have no idea. There is no information about him or where he is from."

The two of them looked at Gohan in the cell as he awoke from his sleep. When he sat up, he let out a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes. He then noticed he was inside the cell and saw the female archer and a guy covered in a red armor with a blue cape.

Gohan got up and said "Um, hello?"

Shocked, Artemis said "Hello? That's all you got to say after what you pulled?"

Gohan rubbed his head and said in an innocent way "Sorry."

He began to walk towards the force-field when Tornado said "I wouldn't go near that. This field contains 1 thousand volts of electricity that will knock you unconscious or even kill you."

Gohan tilts his head and said "There's no way…"

As he touched the field, there was a shock of electricity being delivered to him ten-fold. When he removed his finger from the field, he was covered in black dust and coughed up smoke. Artemis faced palmed at the fact that Gohan actually did that!

"_I can't believe him!"_ she thought, _"How dumb is this guy?"_

Red Tornado then said to Gohan "Tell us who you are. Where are you from?"

As Gohan stood there stunned from the shock from the field, Artemis' communicator said with Robin's voice "Artemis, we need your help! Amazo is too powerful for us to handle! We need…"

Before he could finish, his voice trailed off as of he was being knocked out. Artemis needed to go help them!

"How long until the League arrives?" she asked in a demanding way.

Tornado replied "About ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Artemis asked, "We don't have that much time!"

"I'm sorry," Tornado said, "There's no other way."

Overhearing this, Gohan thought it would be best if he help them out. Even though they tried to kill him a couple times and manages to imprison him, he sensed no evil intentions from them.

When they were about to leave, Gohan said "Wait!"

Artemis and Red Tornado turned to him and he continued "Let me help you."

"Are you serious?" Artemis asked, "You attacked us, tried to escape and you want to help us?"

Gohan replied "Okay: first, you attacked me. Second, I wanted to get out of here because I didn't know were I am. And lastly, if you want to defeat this Amazo-guy, then you need my help."

Artemis then said "No way! How do we know if you are just going to run off?"

Gohan then said "I promise to return with you to this…um…what is this place again?"

Before Artemis could reply, Red Tornado said "Alright, but I'm warning you, one false move and you will become the Justice League's wanted list."

That made Gohan scared. Not only if he tries to leave, he will become a vigilante to these people. If his mom was here, she will be screaming her lungs out at him.

"I swear," Gohan said.

After he said that, Red Tornado pressed the button next to the cell and the force-field disappeared. As Gohan stepped out of the cell, he looked at Artemis; who had an angry expression, and then faced Red Tornado.

"So," Gohan said, "Where could I find this Amazo-guy?"

Artemis replied "Follow us; we're heading that way anyways."

As Gohan was walking behind the two heroes, Artemis said "Why did you let him out?"

Tornado replied "He was telling the truth. I can tell when a person is lying."

Back at Happy Harbor; everyone was beaten down from Amazo, who had no scratches on him, and were down for the count. As Zatanna got up, she began to chant her words slowly.

Seeing this, Amazo said **"Access: Flash!"**

In a flash instance, Amazo grabbed Zatanna with his left arm and picked her up from the ground. As Aqualad go up, he used his Water-Bearers to help Zatanna.

However, Amazo saw him and said **"Access: Black Canary!"**

He opened his mouth for another scream attack and knock outs Aqualad. He then turned his attention towards Zatanna, who he had in his hand. As he was gripping his hand more, she was already out of breathe.

As he was griping her, Amazo said **"Access: Super…"**

Before he could finish, Amazo felt a powerful blow being delivered to him that not only lets go of Zatanna, but also sends him flying away. When Amazo got up from the surprise attack, he saw Gohan standing in front of Zatanna.

"That's sad," Gohan said, "Even a heartless machine like you would hurt a girl."

Everyone's eyes widen when they saw Gohan.

"Hey!" Kid Flash said, "It's that guy!"

"What's he doing here?" Robin asked.

Red Arrow replied "He's going to get crushed if he plans to go up against Amazo."

Amazo then said **"Access: Flash!"**

As he disappeared into thin air, Amazo appeared behind Gohan. As he swung his right fist across Gohan's head, he disappeared then reappeared behind Amazo and delivers a powerful punch across Amazo's head. With that impact, he sends Amazo flying away from him. Everyone was amazed by Gohan's speed and strength.

"You may be a machine," Gohan taunted, "But your moves are too predictable."

Off in the distance, Miss Martian asked "How did he do that?"

Superboy, who was holding her, said "I don't know. But whatever he's doing, it's working."

At that time, Red Tornado and Artemis joined the action and helped everyone up on their feet.

"Artemis!" Red Arrow demanded, "I thought you were watching him?"

Before she could reply, Tornado said "I let him out."

Before anyone could ask why, Amazo said **"Access: Black Canary!"**

He rushed up to Gohan and began to use Canary's martial arts technique. However, Gohan blocked his attacks and followed up with his own.

When he was about to throw another punch, Amazo said **"Access: Martian Manhunter!"**

His body became ghost-like and Gohan's punch went right through him. When he was about to turn back, Amazo phased through the floor and out of sight. As Gohan looked around, he tried to sense Amazo's ki energy. But then he realized that he's a machine, they don't give off ki energy. Suddenly, Amazo crashed from behind, clutched his fists together and whacked Gohan from the back of the neck. As everyone was stunned from Amazo's surprise attack, Gohan just stood there like nothing happen.

Gohan turns his head towards Amazo and said "Is that all you got?"

"I don't believe this!" Superboy yelled, "Even Amazo took me down with that attack!"

Zatanna, who was watching in awe, said "Who is this guy?"

In the distance, Gohan tried to trip Amazo, but he said **"Access: Martian Manhunter!"**

Amazo's body once again became ghost-like and Gohan's feet went right through it.

"_Darn it!" _Gohan thought, _"How am I supposed to hit him if he keeps on doing that?"_

Once Gohan's kick went through Amazo's body, he said **"Access: Superman!"**

Using Superman's strength, he began to throw punches at Gohan with sightless speed. However, Gohan blocks Amazo's attacks with ease. As The Team stood there in awe, they couldn't believe that the guy who tried to escape from them had the same strength as Amazo. In one swift movement, Amazo flew into the air and fire eye-beams at Gohan. As he dodged the beams, Gohan then flew towards Amazo and delivered a powerful left elbow strike into his chin.

"He could fly too?" Superboy asked in a shocked way.

As Amazo gained conscious, he flew away from Gohan and said **"Access: Captain Atom!"**

He raised his right hand and fires a blast of yellow energy towards Gohan. In one swift instance, Gohan moved his right arm to his left side and when the blast was near him, he knocks the blast away from him and off in the distance. At the same time; Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern, who was Hal Jordan, were flying towards The Team's position.

"How far are we?" Green Lantern asked.

Wonder Woman, who was in Batman's Batwing, replied "We're almost there. I hope the young ones are alright."

"They'll be fine," Batman said, "Let's just…"

Before he could finish, the blast from Amazo that Gohan deflected was heading right towards them. With no time to react, the blast hits one of the Batwing's wings and was beginning to fall into the ocean. Green Lantern then used his power-ring to stop the plane from landing into the ocean, saving Batman and Wonder Woman in the process.

"Are you alright?" Martian Manhunter asked.

Wonder Woman replied "We're fine. What was that?"

"I'm guessing from them," Batman replied as he pointed ahead.

When they looked where Batman was pointing, they saw Amazo with a mysterious figure in front of him. When they saw it was Gohan, they were curious of whom he was.

When Gohan rolled his arms, he said "Now that we're done with our little warm-up, how about we get serious?"

"Warm-up?" Robin asked, "That was a warm-up for him?"

Red Arrow then said "There is no way he's stronger than Amazo."

Suddenly, Gohan's body started to glow blue and when he let out a large shout, he sends a wave of high-pressured air everywhere. The force that Gohan was releasing was felt by The Team and towards the Justice League. As everyone covered their eyes, they were wondering what Gohan was doing.

"What in the world is he doing?" Superboy asked.

Zatanna replied "I don't know."

As Gohan looked at Amazo with a serious look, Amazo said **"Analyzing energy: Unknown. Species: Unknown. Objective: Destroy."**

Amazo then charged at Gohan with incredible speed and said **"Access: Superman!"**

He fired his heat vision towards Gohan thinking it would hit him. However, Gohan disappeared into thin air and reappeared in front of Amazo and delivered a successful left upper-cut into Amazo's chin. He followed it up with a punch into the stomach and sends him flying with a powerful right kick. As he sends Amazo flying into the air, he stopped himself when Gohan appeared in front of him.

He then said **"Access: Martian…"**

Before he could finish, Gohan delivered a right side-elbow strike into Amazo's face and a power left punch into Amazo's stomach. As he smacks Amazo's face, he sends him flying once more away from him.

When Amazo stopped himself, he said **"Access: Captain Atom!"**

He then raised both his hands and energy started to appear within Amazo's hands. Even though Gohan didn't know what was going to happen, The Team and the Justice League knew what Amazo was planning to do.

"Is he really planning to destroy us and this town?" Artemis asked in a frightened way.

Red Tornado replied "It is possible. With the upgrades he received and the power of Captain Atom, there's no stopping him."

Miss Martian then said "We have to get out of here!"

When there were about to leave, Kid Flash said "Wait, what about that guy?"

Back at the Justice League, they were beginning to worry about Amazo's intention.

Batman then said "Lantern, try to create a barrier around the town. Wonder Woman, you and J'onn have to distract Amazo. I'll find the kids and get them out of here."

When they were about to move, Martian Manhunter said "Wait, look!"

When everyone saw Gohan standing in front of Amazo, Wonder Woman said "What is he doing?"

As Amazo fired the blast of yellow energy at Gohan, he placed his hands to his right side of his body and said "Kame…Hame…"

Suddenly, a blue light appeared within Gohan's hands, he finished by saying **"HAAAA!"**

When he pushed his hands forward, he fires a massive blast of energy towards Amazo's blast and overpowered it. Before Amazo could react, Gohan's blast finally caught him in the crossfire and started to disappear bit by bit. As soon at the light cleared, pieces of Amazo fell to the ground in front of The Team.

"I…can't…believe…it!" Artemis said in a shocked way.

Aqualad then said "How much power does he have?"

"What is he?" Zatanna asked.

As Gohan descended to the ground, he looked at The Team and said "Is everyone alright?"

Before anyone could reply; a giant, green energy-like anvil appeared and fell on Gohan's head. Instead of being knocked unconscious like most people, Gohan just fell to the floor, rubbed his head and began to whine. The Team just stood there thinking how this guy was strong enough to defeat Amazo, yet weak enough to fall for one of Green Lantern's gags?

"Ouch!" Gohan whined, "Who did that?"

Suddenly; Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman and Batman appeared before everyone.

"Batman," Robin said.

"Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian cheered as she rushed up to him and gave him a hug.

As Green Lantern walked up to Gohan, he said "Funny, with that impact, it would at least knock you out."

Gohan looked at him with a little tear in his eyes and said "Why did you do that?"

Artemis, who was near Gohan, face-palmed once again and thought _"I don't believe it!"_

Wonder Woman then walked up to Gohan, picked his up from his collar and said in a demanding way "Now: Who are you? Where did you come from? What was that power you used?"

Gohan didn't reply at the fact that this woman was strong! With the furious in her eyes, she kind of reminds him of his own mother!

Before Gohan was going to reply, Red Tornado said "It would best if we took him to Mount Justice."

"You're right, Tornado," Batman said, "Let's get everyone to safety."

When Wonder Woman lets go of Gohan, she said "You better not run away."

Gohan just laughed and said "No problem."

As Martian Manhunter helped Miss Martian; Batman helped Robin on his feet, Wonder Woman with Zatanna while Green Lantern helped the rest of the team.

5


	4. Gohan Reveals himself!

Chapter 2

Back at Mount Justice; as the Justice League was interrogating Gohan, The Team was outside the door trying to hear the conversation.

Meanwhile inside the room, as Gohan sat on one end of the table, Wonder Woman said in a demanding way "First things first: Who are you?"

"I am Gohan Son," Gohan replied.

"_Gohan?"_ Green Lantern thought _"Now that is a weird name."_

Wonder Woman then said "Okay Gohan, where exactly are you from?"

Gohan looked at her curious and said "I don't remember. The last thing I remember: Majin Buu absorbed me."

After Gohan mentioned the name Majin Buu, everyone was curious.

Gohan then said "Come to think about it, I'm surprise that there are people still alive. I thought Majin Buu killed all of you."

"_Killed?"_ everyone thought at the same time.

"What do you mean by killed?" Batman asked.

Gohan thought for a moment and replied "I mean that Majin Buu killed everyone where I came from. I'm surprised that there are a few people alive."

Martian Manhunter said "Where did you say where you are from?"

Gohan replied "Earth."

That raised even more questions. Who was this Majin Buu? Why has no one ever heard of him? How come they never seen Gohan before? Meanwhile, The Team was still ease-dropping on their conversation.

"Who is this Majin Buu?" Red Tornado asked.

With a serious look, Gohan replied "He's a monster. He killed my family and friends. He also tried to kill me, but instead he absorbed me."

"Wait," Batman asked. "If you were absorbed by this 'Majin Buu', then why are you even here?"

Gohan had a confused look on his face and said "I'm not sure. When I woke up, I thought I was inside Buu. But from what I experience, I don't think I was inside Buu."

He then said "Where am I anyways?"

Green Lantern replied "You're in Happy Harbor. But if you're wondering where exactly you are: you're on Earth."

"How can that be?" Gohan asked.

"I may have a possible solution," Batman said.

Wonder Woman then said "What would that be?"

Batman replied "He's probably from another parallel universe."

Everyone, including Gohan, were shocked by this information.

"How can you say that?" Martian Manhunter said, "We don't even know if there is other universe."

"True," Batman said, "But from what he's telling us, he might be."

Ignoring Batman, Wonder Woman said to Gohan "So what are you, Kryptonian?"

"Pardon?" Gohan asked.

Green Lantern said "She means if you are a human or an alien?"

Gohan rubbed his head and replied "Well, I'm half-alien and half-human."

Everyone was shocked to hear that this Gohan was some sort of a hybrid. Even though there are hundreds of alien race they encounter and they never heard of an alien-human hybrid in their lives. The bigger question if he's a Kryptonian from another universe.

"Just what are you, Gohan?" Red Tornado asked.

Gohan smiled and said "I will. But first, can you let the others in?"

"Others?" Wonder Woman asked.

When he pointed at the door, Martian Manhunter pushed the button and Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis and Superboy fell to the floor while the rest stood there speechless. As The Team gave off embarrassed looks, Wonder Woman began to think how did he know that The Team was behind the door?

Once everyone was in front of Gohan, Wonder Woman repeated the question and Gohan replied "Well, my father was the pure breed alien. He is from a race of warriors called Saiyans. Even though they are almost extinct, there are a few of use alive."

"Saiyans?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah," Gohan replied, "Although the Saiyans looked like human at first, but the one thing that was different is that we had monkey-like tails."

After he said that, everyone looked behind Gohan to see if he had a tail.

Gohan blushed for a bit and said "I use to have one, but it was removed a long time ago."

"So, Gohan," Martian Manhunter said, "How many Saiyans are there?"

A sudden depression came across Gohan's face and said "Well, Counting me and my father: there were five of us. But now, I guess I'm the only one left."

Batman then said "Hold on, if we could find a way to get you back, then you could…"

Gohan interrupted and said "It's no use. I bet by now; Majin Buu killed my father. With my powers awaken and the people he absorbed, he could have killed him."

He then clutched his fist, pound them on the table that caused the table to break and cried "I should have killed him when I had the chance! I got too confident with my new powers that I didn't notice what he was going to do!"

Sensing a deep vengeance in his eyes, everyone felt what Gohan was going though. Suddenly a loud growl roared through the room and startled everyone.

"What was that?" Red Arrow asked.

Gohan scratched his cheek and said in a shy way, "Well…I haven't eaten anything for awhile."

There was a sudden sigh of disappointment from everyone.

Miss Martian then said "Why don't you join us in our party?"

Grabbing Miss Martian by the arms, Superboy said "Excuse us for a bit."

As The Team left the room and closed the door behind them, Red Arrow said "Are you insane? What are thinking?"

"What?" Miss Martian asked, "I just want him to feel comfortable."

Artemis then said "I'm sure you didn't hear, but he's not from around here. We don't even know what he is."

"But we know what he's been through," Zatanna said, "He lost a lot of people in his life by this monster."

"But how do we know if he's lying?" Aqualad asked.

Robin then replied "I don't think he was lying."

"What do you mean?" Kid Flash asked.

Robin replied "Did you see how furious he got? From experience, no one could fake those feelings."

"Besides," Superboy said, "His heartbeat was calm and steady as he was telling his story. I'm pretty sure he can't lie."

"So what?" Artemis asked, "You just want to bring him into the team?"

Aqualad then said "His powers are quite unusual. I'm sure that he could help us if we ask."

Artemis looked at him and said "You can't be serious!"

"Then it's settled," Zatanna said, "Let's ask him."

When everyone agreed, they went back into the room and confronted Gohan.

"So Gohan," Robin said, "We decided that if you want, you can join our team."

Before Gohan was going to reply, Batman said "Don't get ahead of yourselves, he power is far too advance for anyone of you."

"Besides," Red Tornado said, "We can't let an adult like him join this team."

Gohan looked confused and said "What did you say?"

Green Lantern replied "Long story short: these teens are part of a team that only includes young heroes and we can't let you join because you're an adult."

Gohan blinked witlessly and said "But…I'm barely 16 years-old."

"WHAT?" everyone asked in a surprised way.

"You're…You're 16?" Green Lantern asked.

Gohan replied "Well, yeah. What? You guys thought I was an adult?"

"_I don't believe it!"_ Zatanna thought, _"This guy has unimaginable power and he's barely 16? Is that even possible?"_

As Gohan laughed, Kid Flash then said "Oh dude! I forgot to get a souvenir! I bet there are bit of Amazo's parts…"

Before he could finish, Batman said "No. The Justice League will gather what's left of Amazo and analyze him. Since Dr. Ivo is at Belle Reve, someone must of built this Amazo. And we need to know why."

As Kid Flash let out a sigh of depression, Wonder Woman said "In the meantime, kept your new 'roommate' feel right at home."

"Wait," Gohan said, "Are you saying…"

Wonder Woman looked at him and said "Kid, whatever you say is true and all you friends and families are dead, then there is no reason to return home, right?"

Gohan thought for a moment and said in his mind _"She's right, there's nothing for me to return home. If I stay here, then I can at least make up for it. Mom, dad, Goten, Videl, everyone…I'm sorry that I didn't protect you all. But I promise that I will protect this Earth. No matter what!"_

Gohan looked back at Wonder Woman and said "Alright, I'll stay."

Out of nowhere, Zatanna cheered only to be notice by everyone. When she notices that everyone was looking at her in a weird way, she started to blush.

"Okay, now that's out of the way," Miss Martian said, "How about we get the party started!"

Gohan then said "Um, what exactly are you guys celebrating?"

Robin replied "Dude, it's Christmas."

"Already?" Gohan asked, "Man, where I'm from, it's only a week away. I really did pass out."

(Note: I don't know what the actually date Gohan's world was was. Comment me if you know the date so that I can change it in the future.)

Artemis then said in a bratty way "Don't get use to it."

Ignoring Artemis' comment, Miss Martian said "I hope you're hungry, because I made a giant dinner for everyone."

When Gohan heard this, he said in a cheerful way "Are you kidding me? I'm starving!"

As Gohan left with The Team, Red Tornado asked "Are you sure it's safe for him to stay here?"

Batman replied "I don't know. But for now, watch him. I want you to test his powers, find out more about his race and know more about him."

When Red Tornado agreed; Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Batman left the room to secure the pieces of Amazo. When they were going that, The Team and Gohan were in the kitchen ready to get the party started. Minutes before, everyone got dressed in their casual-wear clothes

"So Gohan," Aqualad said, "What kind of powers did you use?"

"Yeah," Kid Flash replied, "And how did you do it?"

Gohan rubbed his head and said "Well, I used ki energy…um…"

Miss Martian bumped her head and said "Hello Megan! We forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is M'gann M'orzz; however, you can call me Megan. But in the team, I am Miss Martian."

Gohan then said "Okay, I'm guessing 'Green Girl' is out of the question."

As she laughed, Robin said "The name's Robin."

Kid Flash pumped his chest and said "Wally West, but in this team I am: Kid Flash!"

Superboy then said "Conner Kent, but call me Superboy."

"Red Arrow," the male archer said.

"Artemis," the female archer said.

Aqualad said "My name is Aqualad, but my friends call me Kaldur."

Finally, Zatanna said in a cheerful way "And I am Zatanna Zatara!"

"Nice to meet you all," Gohan said, "I guess you know my name. But if you don't: it's Gohan Son."

Once they were done with their greetings, Aqualad said "You said you use ki energy. What exactly is that?"

Gohan replied "It's more like your life energy from your body."

Confused by this, Gohan showed them by creating a ball of energy in his hands. As everyone was impressed, Zatanna was astonished. Since she had trouble to use advance magic due to her limitation of energy, seeing Gohan using this form of energy control took an interest in her.

"Hold on," Red Arrow said, "When you were in the room, how did you know we were there in the first place?"

When Gohan made the ball of energy disappear, he replied "Besides having ki energy control, I also had the ability to sense other ki energies. That's why I knew you were listening."

"Dude," Kid Flash said, "That is awesome!"

Zatanna then said "What about when you shout. What was that about?"

Gohan replied "Well, I keep my powers hidden. So, when I need more power, I kind of do that."

Artemis then said in a surprised way "Keep you power hidden? How much power are you hiding?"

"Well," Gohan said, "I can't say. But I didn't go Super Saiyan to beat that Amazo guy."

Everyone's mind began to question about this Super Saiyan. What was that?

"What is this Super Saiyan?" Robin asked, "It that some kind of power up?"

Gohan replied "Close enough. I can show you guys later. First, I'm hungry!"

Zatanna laughed and said "Good thing, I made my special soup. I added a little spice to give it some kick."

When she served everyone, everyone had a sip and their mouths began to burn.

"What's wrong?" Zatanna asked.

Kid Flash replied in a child-like way "This soup is too hot!"

"I'm sorry, Zatanna," Artemis said, "You added too much spice in it."

Zatanna had a depressed look across her face and said "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Aqualad said, "I was nice that you thought to do this soup."

"Yeah," Robin said, "Only someone with a strong tongue would like this."

Suddenly, there was a loud slurp that caught everyone's attention. When they saw what made that sound; it came from Gohan who was drinking the soup from the bowl. Everyone was stun to see Gohan actually drinking Zatanna's hot soup like it was water.

He then holds his bowl to Zatanna and said in a cheerful way "That was delicious! More please!"

With a surprised look, Zatanna smiled and said "Of course!"

As she fills the bowl with her soup, Kid Flash said "Dude! You chugged that like it was water!"

"How did you do that?" Robin asked.

Gohan laughed and replied "Well, we Saiyans are also known for eating a lot!"

He then began to drink the soup once more and said "This soup is really delicious!"

Hearing Gohan saying that made Zatanna feel better. At least there was someone who like Zatanna's cooking. As Zatanna was filling another bowl of soup for Gohan, he saw Kid Flash depressed.

"What wrong?" Gohan asked.

Kid Flash replied "I haven't got a souvenir for our mission today. Every time we have a mission, I always get a souvenir to remember it."

Gohan laughed and said "Sorry about that then."

Miss Martian then said "Hello Megan! Everyone, gather around!"

Everyone was confused when she said "To take a picture! You know, for our little souvenir!"

When everyone agreed, everyone got in front of a camera, which Miss Martian was levitating. When everyone readied themselves, Gohan just sat there looking at them. Miss Martian looked at him and gave off a smile.

"Come on, Gohan," she said, "That mean you too."

Gohan was shocked and said "Me? Really?"

"Yeah," Miss Martian said, "That's the point of this picture: to remember you joining the team!"

In excitement, Gohan said "Aright!"

He then rushed towards everyone and stood in the back center in front of Zatanna. When Miss Martian took the picture, the camera processed a small picture with everyone in it. Kid Flash then got the picture, ran to the trophy room and ran back to the others.

"Alright everyone," Miss Martian said, "How about we eat."

Gohan cheered "Alright, food!"

He then rushed to the table, ready to eat.

"I don't believe this," Red Arrow said, "He's master destructible power and he acts like a child."

Aqualad walked next to him and said "Yet, from what he told us, he suffers a great loss. I can't imagine losing everyone I care for by a monster."

Red Arrow then said "I still don't trust him."

"Give him a chance," Aqualad said.

At the table, Gohan began to tell his life story: from the time he fought Vegeta and Nappa, to when he fought Frieza and up to the point where he defeated Cell. He also told him about the dragonballs and how it was used to save Earth countless time. As Gohan was telling everything, The Team couldn't imagine what Gohan went through and how his dad sacrifices himself to defend the Earth. After Gohan finishes telling his story, everyone was grateful to have someone like Gohan in their lives.

"_Man," _everyone thought, _"This has to be the best Christmas ever!"_

Meanwhile…

In a hidden location, there was an organization called 'The Light'; where there were plotting a plan to let the world 'see the light'. What that plan is: no one knows for sure. Inside a dark room, seven figures appeared in the screen, but their faces were covered in light so that no one saw who they really were.

"It appears that the Amazo 2.0 has failed to destroy Happy Harbor," one of the figures said.

Another one said "We have given all the necessary upgrades, made it powerful enough to destroy the Justice League and someone still manages to destroy him?"

"This isn't someone we dealt with before in the past," the third one said as they played a video of Gohan fight with Amazo in his point-of-view.

When the video ended with Gohan destroying Amazo, the fourth figure said "It might appear to be another Kryptonian."

"Impossible," the fifth figure said, "I dealt with their kinds before, and they never posses this kind power. Whatever he is, he might be stronger than them."

The sixth figure then said "What should we do to this one?"

The last one said "We should keep an eye on him. His powers could prove quite useful."

6


	5. Canary's Powerful Prey

Chapter 3

_(Dragonball Z Universe)_

Once Goku defeated Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb, the Earth was saved once again and everyone was brought back by the Namekian dragonballs. When Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende and the original Majin Buu returned to the Kami's temple, everyone was in joy when they saw the heroes return home. But when Goku looked around for his son, Gohan, no one knew where he was. Everyone thought that when they made the wish to bring everyone back to life, they thought he was revived too. But when they tried to sense his ki energy, he couldn't find him anywhere. However, they still had one wish to make from Shenron. When everyone returned to Capsule Corp., Goku summoned Shenron from its slumber.

"_**Now then," **_Shenron said, _**"What is your final wish?"**_

Goku, along with everyone else, said "Shenron: when we used the other dragonballs, my son wasn't brought back to life. I wish to bring Gohan back to life!"

There was a moment of silence when Shenron replied _**"I'm sorry, but it's not within my power to bring the one call 'Gohan' back to life."**_

"What?" ChiChi demanded, "Why can't you bring my baby back to life?"

Shenron replied _**"The one call 'Gohan' cannot be brought to life, for he is not in the 'Other World'!"**_

Everyone stood speechless when Goten said "My brother is alive?"

Videl then said "If that's true, then where is he?"

"How about we ask the dragon to teleport him here?" Bulma suggested.

ChiChi said in an excited way "What a good idea! Goku…"

"I know," Goku said, "Shenron: I wish that Gohan was teleported here!"

Shenron's eyes started to glow brighter.

Hoping for a positive answer, Shenron said _**"Unable to! Your wish cannot be granted!"**_

Everyone let out a sigh of confusion and ChiChi said in a furious way "Why not this time?"

Shenron replied _**"The one call 'Gohan' cannot be found."**_

"Cannot be found?" ChiChi demanded, "And why is that?"

Suddenly, a voice cried _"I believe I can fill you in."_

Recognizing the voice, Goku said "King Kai!"

"_Yes Goku," _King Kai said, _"I believe I know what happened to your son. After Majin Buu destroyed Earth, he caused a tear in the fabric of the universe and Gohan was sucked into that tear. I'm afraid that Gohan was transported to another dimension!"_

Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"You're joking right?" Goku asked.

King Kai replied _"No, not this time. Where ever Gohan is, he's stuck there."_

Everyone stood quiet when King Kai said _"I'll try to find him. But I warn you: There are millions of universe to search for. It might take a long time."_

"Just do your best to find my baby boy!" ChiChi cried.

"_I will," _King Kai said, _"But for now, use the last wish for something else. I'll keep you all updated."_

After he said that, King Kai's voice disappeared.

"So um," Mr. Satan said, "What are we going to do now?"

ChiChi began to cry and said "I honestly don't know."

Goku placed his hands on her shoulders and said "Don't worry, Gohan will be fine."

Piccolo then said "Besides, with the powers he has; I'm sure he'll be fine."

Shenron, growing impatient, said _**"What is you final wish?"**_

Goku thought for a moment and said "I'm not sure."

He then looks at Majin Buu and said "I got it! How about we wish everyone who remembers Majin Buu to forget about him. Well, except for us though."

Everyone looks at him in a confused way and he said "Since the good Buu was separate by the evil Buu, his evil intentions were long gone. Now that he is good now and everyone still remembers his bad actions, we can ask Shenron to erase their memories!"

Mr. Satan then said "What a great idea!"

Goku then said "Does everyone agree?"

Everyone, except for ChiChi, agreed.

Goku then said to his wife "ChiChi, I know it's hard that we can't wish for Gohan to be here. But all I ask is to wait until King Kai's update."

"Besides," Dende said, "I could make the dragonballs stronger so that we can teleport Gohan back home!"

"See!" Goku cheered, "Even Dende will make Shenron stronger. Please ChiChi, just wait a little longer."

ChiChi wiped her tears and said "Okay."

Goku then turned to Shenron and said "Shenron! We have a wish: I wish that everyone who Majin Buu harmed are to forget about him. Except for everyone who is here!"

Shenron then said _**"Your wish is granted!"**_

As Shenron's eyes glowed brighter, he said _**"Everyone who Majin Buu harmed has now forgotten him. I shall take my leave: until the next summoning!"**_

All of a sudden, Shenron started to glow and the dragonballs dispersed around the world. As ChiChi just stood there, Goku tried to comfort her.

"He'll be fine," Goku said.

ChiChi replied "I know, but he's all alone. He has no food, shelter or anyone. I'm am worry about him."

_(DC Universe)_

Meanwhile at Mount Justice, it was the next morning as Gohan slept on the couch. Since he felt tired from all the action he's been through, he just passed out on the couch. As he was snoring, Wolf walked up next to next and sniffed him. Gohan being bothered by Wolf, he began to use his hand to move Wolf away. Finally waking him up, Gohan opened his eyes just to see Wolf. Seeing the wolf that was chasing him, Gohan jumped form the couch and let out a startled scream. Just near him, Miss Martian rushed to where Gohan was, just to see him with Wolf.

"Gohan," she laughed, "What's wrong?"

Gohan replied in a startled way "T-T-That wolf! It tried to kill me!"

Miss Martian laughed once again and said "No silly. That's Wolf, our pet."

"Pet?" Gohan asked, "I had a friend whose parents keep a lot of animals as pets. And this is not one of them!"

She then said "Don't worry, Wolf won't hurt. Won't you boy?"

As Wolf barked, Gohan careful petted his head and started to calm down. At least it didn't try to kill him. He wondered why this wolf was big. The wolves back home were smaller than this one, maybe in this earth they are a lot bigger.

Out of nowhere, Kid Flash appeared and said "Morning everyone! Just came from home!"

When Miss Martian and Kid Flash were talking, Gohan did a back-flip and landed on his feet. Kid Flash was amazed that Gohan did that!

"Dude!" Kid Flash said in a amazed way, "You gotta teach me that!"

Gohan replied "I will, Kid Flash."

He then said "Dude, call me Wally. We're friends now. You can call me that when we are on a mission."

As Gohan agreed, Zatanna appeared from a hallway and let out a small yawn.

When she saw Gohan, Kid Flash and Miss Martian, she said "Morning."

She then took a quick glance at Gohan and thought _"I should ask him if he can show me this ki energy control."_

However, she felt shy about asking him. Just behind her, Superboy walked into the room and saw Miss Martian making breakfast. As he looked at Gohan, he just wanted to ask him if he could teach him how to fly. After seeing him fight against Amazo, he might teach him a few tricks.

As Gohan let out a loud yawn, a voice said "Good morning everyone!"

When they looked towards the voice, they saw Black Canary along with Green Arrow.

"I hope you enjoyed your day yesterday," she said, "Because today: we continue our training."

As everyone let out a moan, Gohan just stood there clueless.

Canary looked at the new member and said "That's includes you too."

Gohan replied "Okay."

As he past through everyone, they immediately covered their nosed. The smell that Gohan was giving off was so bad, they felt like fainting. As he was close to Canary and Green Arrow, they also covered their noses.

"Man!" Arrow cried, "When was the last time you took a shower?"

Gohan sniffed his clothes and replied in an innocent way "I guess all the training I had, I forgot when."

Canary then said "I suggest you take a shower and change your clothes."

She then looked at Zatanna and said "Zatanna, show him the shower and give him new clothes."

When Zatanna replied, he led Gohan to the hallway to find a shower. Once they found it, she asked Gohan to take off the clothes and take a shower. As Gohan replied, he removed the upper part of his training gear and took off his undershirt. Zatanna started to blush and was stun to see him all ripped! She also saw scars all over his body; she thought it must have been from all the fights he's been through.

When Gohan was about to remove the rest of his clothes, Zatanna immediately covered her face and said in a shy way "I meant to take you clothes off when I'm gone! I'll be back with extra clothes!"

After he said that, she left the shower and closed the door behind her. Gohan felt embarrassed and began to blush.

"_Is that what she meant?"_ he asked himself.

After a few minutes in the shower, Zatanna brought clothes for Gohan that she created herself. When she heard Gohan done with the shower, she carefully knocked on the door.

"Gohan," she said, "I brought you some clothes."

Gohan partially opened the door and said "Thanks."

As he got the clothes he closed the door behind him. As Zatanna was walking to the training area, she saw Superboy trying to take down Canary. But as usual, she knocks him down in one move. Getting up from the Canary, he begins to charge at her. But using her martial arts technique, she once again takes Superboy down.

"Come on, Conner," Canary said, "If you focus you anger too much, you will lose focus."

As Superboy got up, Gohan walked into the training room. He was wearing a black shirt, blue Levi pants and black shoes. Not much of his style, but it would have to do for now.

"Well," Canary said, "Looks like we already have a volunteer."

As Gohan stared blankly, Kid Flash said "Oh, another victim to the canary!"

"You may be strong," Superboy said, "But Canary will knock you down."

Gohan looked at the blonde woman and thought is she really that strong?

As he stepped into the blue arena, Canary said "Alright try to knock me down."

He tilts his head and said "Knock you down?"

Canary raised her hand and said "Give me your hand."

When Gohan gave her his left hand, she immediately maneuvered under him and knocks him on his back. When he fell to the ground, the floor turned red and made a loud beep. As he heard Kid Flash and Superboy laughing, Gohan couldn't help but laugh as well.

As he got up, he said "Oh, like that."

When Canary nodded, Gohan was in his fighting position and said "Let's go then."

As Canary rushed towards Gohan and swung her right; he immediately ducked, spins around and trips Canary in sightless speed. As she fell to the ground on her back, the floor turned red and made the beep sound. Canary was surprised that this kid was able to knock her down and she didn't even see him. The Team was also impressed; Kid Flash wanted everyone to see! He rushed to Robin, Artemis, Aqualad and Red Arrow to watch the fight between Gohan and Canary. As everyone rushed to the arena, they saw Canary throwing punches while Gohan was blocking them with ease. As she tries to trip him with her left leg, Gohan jumped into the air, does a back-flip and gives Canary a gentle kick that caused her to fall back.

When she gets back up, she smiled and said "Alright, time to get serious. Computer: upload cage barrier."

Suddenly, the arena started to surround itself by a giant see-through wall with Gohan and Canary in it. Canary then took off her jacket that revealed a black corset and long black sleeves.

"Oh," Green Arrow said, "Looks like Canary is getting serious now."

Superboy was amazed at the fact that Gohan pushed Black Canary to her limits. For her to activate this cage means she was getting serious.

"Oh man," Kid Flash said, "I should of brought some popcorn."

When Canary and Gohan started round three, she began to throw punches and kicks at Gohan, but still manages to block her. As Gohan jumps away from her, Canary let out a power scream towards Gohan. Gohan crossed his arms and stands there as he got hit by the power scream. Canary was impressed at what she saw, most people would be knocked down by that scream, but Gohan just stood there and took the hit.

After her scream, Gohan smiled and said "Mine turn."

As Gohan let out a shout, he releases a high-pressured air towards canary that knocks her back to the wall of the barrier and falls face down. When Gohan calmed down, he began to panic and rushed to Canary.

Gohan helped her up and said in a worried way "Are you alright? I didn't mean to…"

All of a sudden; Canary grabs Gohan's left arm, knocks him to the floor, wrapped her legs around his left arm and began to apply pressure to it. As Canary did that, Gohan was beginning to whine and was tapping out. The Team began to laugh at the fact Canary got Gohan trapped in an arm lock.

"That's right!" Canary said in a victorious way, "Know your place!"

As she lets go of him, the barriers disappeared and the two fighters got on their feet.

"Now that was impressive," Canary said, "I've never seen fighting techniques like that. Who taught you martial arts?"

Gohan looked at her and replied "Well, first it was a person name Piccolo. He first taught me the basic fighting and ki energy. Then it was my father; he's a real fighter."

Canary smiled and said "You should be proud to have them in your life."

As Gohan smiled, she said "You should bring them and show me a few moves."

When a depressed look came across Gohan's face, Kid Flash rushed up to her and whispers something in her ears. After he told her that Gohan's family and friends are dead, Canary gave off a shocked expression.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" she apologized, "I didn't know that…"

Gohan interrupted by saying "It's okay, you didn't know."

After he said that, he began to walk away down the hallways. Black Canary felt bad saying that, if she had known his relatives were dead, she wouldn't have made a comment like that! Minutes later; she and Green Arrow appeared before Red Tornado, who observed the fight.

"So," he said, "How did it go?"

Canary replied "Besides making a stupid comment that offended him, he did well."

"Well?" Green Arrow said, "He mopped the floor with you."

She then said in a furious way "Shut up, Oliver!"

Red Tornado said "You seen the power he posses?"

"We did," Canary said as she calms herself down, "And what other powers does he posses?"

Tornado replied "I'll send him out on the next mission. There, we will see what kind of powers he possesses."

When The Team saw Gohan depressed, they decided to cheer him up.

"Hey Gohan," Robin said, "We forgot something."

Gohan turned to them in a curious way and said "What?"

"Dude," Kid Flash said, "You're on the team now. You need two things: a name and a cool outfit!"

Miss Martian then said "What should we call you?"

Gohan replied "Well, where I come from, I used my powers to help people and called myself 'The Great Saiyaman'."

Artemis said "I think 'great' doesn't suit you well."

"Then that's it," Robin said, "We'll call you: Saiyaman!"

Aqualad then said "We would probably need a suit to go with that name."

Gohan smiled and said "No need. I'll wear the outfit that I came here in."

"Why that?" Red Arrow asked.

"Because that outfit almost looks like my father's," Gohan said, "He's a hero to the world and to me."

Red Arrow then gave a small smirk, small enough that the others didn't notice, and said "I guess I can respect that."

Gohan started to feel a little better about himself. Although he regretted that he didn't save everyone he knew, he was certain that he wouldn't let anything happen to his new friends.


	6. Gohan's First Mission: Burning Love

Chapter 4

It has been two days that Gohan stayed at Mount Justice. Despite The Team going in and out of the base, it almost feels like home to him. Although; Miss Martian, Superboy, and Zatanna stayed there, they made sure Gohan was comfortable. Days earlier, after his fight against Black Canary, The Team gave Gohan a room where he can stay in. Although it was a bit smaller than his old room, he was grateful that they gave him a room to stay in. As Gohan was fast asleep, he heard a knock at his door.

Still asleep, he let out a loud moan and said "Five more minutes, mom."

Zatanna's voice then said "Wake up, Gohan."

Ignoring her, he said "Five more minutes."

Knowing Gohan's weakness already, Zatanna said "Fine, Miss Martian made piles of pancakes for you. I guess me and Conner well just eat them all."

Suddenly, Gohan jumped out of his bed, ran to the door and opened it just to see her in front of it. She was wearing a pink top, tight Levi pants and white slippers.

She laughed and said "Got you!"

Gohan whined and said "What time is it? It's still early."

Zatanna replied "It's barely 9 in the morning, silly."

"Exactly my point," Gohan said.

Before he was about to close the door, Zatanna said "Um…Gohan."

Gohan looked at her and said "Yeah?"

Having the courage to ask him, she said "Do you mind if you teach me this ki energy control?"

Wide awake, Gohan was surprise that Zatanna wants to learn something like that from him. Then again, he taught Goten and Videl how control their ki energies.

She continued by saying "I always have trouble concentrating on my magic and I feel that I'm not using much energy. I was wondering: could you teach me how to channel this ki energy you were talking about?"

Gohan replied "Um…sure."

As Zatanna cheered, a voice said "How about teaching me something as well?"

The two of them turned to who was talking to them, just to see Superboy coming from one end of the hallway.

"Conner?" Zatanna said.

Superboy walked up to Gohan and said in a shy way "Listen…I don't want to know all this ki energy thing, but could you teach me how to fly?"

Gohan smiled and said "Sure. But the flying thing is related to ki control as well."

"That's fine," Superboy said.

Gohan then took a quick peek outside to see if anyone else is around.

"What are you doing?" Zatanna asked.

Gohan scratched his cheek and said "I was just seeing if someone else would appear and ask me if I can train them too."

Moments later, Gohan was outside in the beach with Zatanna and Superboy.

As Zatanna and Superboy were standing in front of Gohan, he said "Okay, in order for you to use ki energy, you have to focus you energy from within your body."

"Within our bodies?" Zatanna asked.

Gohan smiled and said "Well…I don't know how to explain it more clearly. But basically, you channel the energy from within you and release it."

When Superboy tried to do that, he was turning red in the face.

"This is impossible!" Superboy whined.

Gohan laughed and said "You can't expect to do it in your first try. It takes time to actually master this."

Zatanna said "How old were you when you first learn how to fight?"

(Note: I don't know how old Gohan was when he first trained with Piccolo, but if you think that I am wrong, comment me if I'm wrong.)

Gohan thought for a moment and said "I guess I was three years old."

He then laughed for a bit and said "And that was during the time Piccolo was my teacher."

"Did he teach you all this ki energy stuff?" Superboy asked.

Gohan laughed once more and said "Well, he trained me for one year and he taught me that stuff later on. He just threw me into the wilderness and told me to survive there for six months. Good times: being chased by man-eating animals, finding food and shelter, surviving cold climates…"

Before he could finish, Superboy and Zatanna were surprised and Zatanna said "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Your teacher did that to you? Why would he even do that?"

Gohan blinked witlessly and replied "Tell you the truth: if it wasn't for him then I would be as brave as I am today."

"He must be a monster," Superboy said.

Gohan smiled and said "You might say that. After all, my dad said that he is the son and reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo."

"Demon King?" Zatanna cried, "You do know that's a bad guy's name?"

"Yeah, I know," Gohan said, "But he's changed now. He's a lot friendly and a good friend."

Zatanna and Superboy just shook their head and Superboy said "How about your father? What did he teach you?"

Gohan replied "He was the one who taught me the advance techniques. You saw the attack I used on Amazo? That was one of my father's attacks. He was also the one who taught me to go Super Saiyan."

There he goes again with this 'Super Saiyan'. What exactly was it?

"Gohan," Zatanna asked, "What is this 'Super Saiyan'?"

Before he could answer, a voice out of nowhere cried _"Everyone, report to the briefing room!"_

The voice made Gohan confused and Zatanna said "That was Megan sending a telepathic message. We have to go."

Once everyone was in the briefing room, everyone was dressed in their outfits; except for Gohan. Zatanna used her magic to change her clothes into her female magician outfit. Batman was also present there along with Red Tornado.

"Listen," Batman said, "There has been readings in Hawaii that one of the volcanoes is ready to be active. And the worst part, there's a village in a slope where the lava will flow through."

"We have to help the people!" Robin cried.

"We know," Red Tornado said, "The team will split into two teams: One will secure the villagers away from the eruption and the other will create a trench to lead to flow of the lava away from the village."

Batman then said "Robin: you, Artemis, Red Arrow and Zatanna will lead the villagers to safety. Aqualad: you will take the rest to create a trench to revert the flow into the ocean."

When everyone agreed, Gohan was confused and asked "Um…what about me?"

Artemis face palmed and said "He said the rest of the team goes with Aqualad to create a trench. That means you!"

"Oh!" Gohan said innocently, "Sorry, I'm still new to all this!"

An hour later, The Team arrived in Hawaii on Miss Martian's bio-ship. Once they got to the volcano that was about to erupt, they saw smoke coming out of the peak.

"We don't have much time," Aqualad said, "Miss Martian; drop us off here. Take team 1 to the village and report back."

"Roger that!" Miss Martian cheered.

When she landed her ship close to the ground; Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Gohan, who was in his father's outfit, got off as Miss Martian headed to the village. Once they left and landed to the village and got out, they noticed that it was deserted.

"What going on here?" Robin asked, "Where is everyone?"

Suddenly, a voice laughed and said "You brats are dumber than you think."

A figure then appeared before them, it was Sportsmaster!

"What are you doing here?" Red Arrow demanded.

Sportsmaster replied "It's not for me to say."

Back to Gohan and the others, as they were making the trench ten feet deep, Gohan felt uneasy. It was weird that Miss Martian was gone for awhile. When he tried to sense, he only sensed the other team and one more.

"Hey Goh…I mean…Saiyaman," Kid Flash said, "Why did you stop?"

Gohan replied "You guys might not realize it, but I only sense the other team's energy."

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked.

"I mean I only sensed theirs and no one else," Gohan said, "I do sense one more presence, but this one's different."

Aqualad's eyes widen and said "It's a trap."

Superboy said "Megan. We have to help them!"

When they are about to leave, Gohan felt more ki presences near the volcano. He wasn't sure who is belongs to, he had to fine out.

"I sense more presence near the volcano," he said.

Aqualad turn to him and said "Go then. We'll handle it from here."

After he agreed, Gohan flew off in the distance as the rest return to their teammates. Meanwhile, Sportsmaster was hurling lance-like spears at the team whole they dodged them.

Zatanna then said **"Seniv, parw mih!"**

Suddenly, vines from everywhere started to wrap themselves around Sportsmaster. However, he took out two knives and started to cut the incoming vines. As he did that, Robin took out two red batarangs and threw them at Sportsmaster. However, he took out two discuses and threw them at Robin's batarangs. The collision of the incoming disks caused an explosion from Robin's batarangs. At the same time, Artemis and Red Arrow fired their arrows at Sportsmaster. But as usual, he dodged their arrows and threw two more discuses at them. Even though they dodged it, Sportsmaster threw a lance-like spear at Red Arrow. As he was about to dodge it; a blue water-like whip appeared and smack the spear away. Aqualad saved Red Arrow just in time as he and the rest of the team arrived.

"Now this is unfair," Sportsmaster said, "Until the next time."

Suddenly, he raised his hands and when he moved them towards them towards the floor, a cloud of smoke appeared and disappeared.

Superboy went up to Miss Martian and said "Are you alright?"

"I am," she replied, "Where's Saiyaman?"

Meanwhile, Gohan just arrived near the volcano. As he tried to sense the ki energies he sensed earlier, for some strange reason, they were inside the volcano. As he flew into the volcano, the steam was getting to him and caused him to sweat. Once he could see, he saw machines everywhere. Gohan thought to see the inside of a volcano more naturally, but it looked like a lab with platforms hovering over the lava and people walking over it.

"_Is technology really that advance?" _Gohan thought, _"Having secret bases inside a mountain is one thing, but this is crazy!"_

Suddenly, five ninja stars appeared and were aimed at Gohan. He quickly notices them and moves away from them. Once he landed on the platform, he saw a figure with a green rode, had a white cat-like mask and had long, crazy black hair.

As Gohan got into his fighting pose, the figure asked in a female tone "Who are you?"

Gohan replied "The name's Saiyaman. And you?"

"Cheshire," the figure replied, "Cheshire Cat."

She then threw five more ninja stars at Gohan, only to catch them with his right hand. Cheshire was impressed to see someone catching her stars like that. She took out two Sais and rushed towards Gohan. As she thrusts her Sais at Gohan, he slightly moves away form her.

"Why is someone like you doing here?" he asked.

Cheshire replied "None of you business."

With one thrust, she lunged her right Sai forwards and into Gohan's stomach area. However, he jumped into the air and dodged her attack. Suddenly, she took out a hand-held needle and secretly threw it at Gohan. Not noticing it, the needle struck Gohan in his left arm. When he landed on the platform, he saw the needle and took it out. As he ready himself again, he started to fell dizzy.

Cheshire laughed and said "Jellyfish Toxin. Soon, your body will become numb."

She was right! He left arm began to fell numb and it would be a matter of time when his whole body turns numb. Using his right arm, he created a ball of energy and hurled it at Cheshire. However, she dodged the incoming blast only to blow up the reactor behind her. All of a sudden, the whole place started to tremble and rocks started to fall down.

Cheshire the cried, "You just blew up the power reactor!"

"Don't look at me!" Gohan said, "You're the one who dodged it!"

Suddenly, the balance of the platform started to tilt and everything started to fall into the molten magma! Trying to get out, Gohan fell to the floor due to his legs becoming numb. However, he used his ki energy to float from the platform. Cheshire, one the other hand, was using her acrobatic skills to evade oncoming rocks and land safely on an edge inside of the volcano. She looked back at Gohan thinking he will never make it with the Jellyfish Toxin in him. Distracted by that thought, out of nowhere, a piece of rock fell down on her head so hard, the mask she was wearing fell off and she collapse to the floor with her upper body hanging on the edge. As Gohan was floating in the air, he saw Cheshire's mask falling into the lava and her body hanging lifeless on the edge.

As pieces of the edge were cracking with her in it, he yelled "Cheshire! Wake up!"

But it was too late, when the edge broke; she began to fall towards the lava. Even though she tried to kill him and infected him with toxin, he didn't want her to die this way. He then flew towards her, and only using his right arm; he grabbed her and when landed on the surface, he pushed himself upwards to escape. As he dodged the oncoming rocks, his right arm was beginning to become numb.

"_Darn it!"_ he thought, _"Not now!"_

Gohan then started to power-up more and flew out of the volcano just in time. Since his body was starting to become numb, he needed to make an emergency landing. He held Cheshire as tight as he can and flew towards the ground. He then turns his back to the ground and crashed into the ground. Since his body had already become numb; he didn't feel any pain from the crash. As he turns to see if Cheshire was alright, he saw her face filled with beauty. Gohan couldn't place it, but she looked familiar. When Cheshire opened her eyes and sat up, she noticed that she was outside the volcano.

"What happened?" she asked.

Gohan, still numb, said "You were knocked unconscious. I manage to help you before you fell into the lava."

With a stunned expression, she looks at him and said "You…You saved my life? Even though I tried to kill you, infected you with toxin and was about to leave you for dead: you still saved me with your numb body?"

Gohan replied "Well yeah. I couldn't just leave you there to die. I was raised to help people, good or bad."

Cheshire smiled and said "Thank you."

She then starts to cuddle near him, which caused Gohan to blush and sweat a little. Hearing his heart beating faster, Cheshire knew that this was a shy one.

She then gets on top of him, places her face near his and said in an amiable way "This is a romantic moment…don't you agree?"

"_What is she doing?"_ Gohan asked himself.

When he tried to move her out of the way, he couldn't due to the effects toxin. All of a sudden, she gave Gohan a ten second kiss in the mouth. At that moment, Red Arrow appeared from a bush just to see the two of them kissing.

"Cheshire?" Red Arrow asked in a shocked way.

She stopped kissing Gohan and looked at Red Arrow.

"_Oh thank Kami!" _Gohan thought.

"Oh," Cheshire said in a bummed way, "It's you. Can't you see that we are having a moment together?"

Red Arrow drew his bow and said in a demanding way "Get away from Saiyaman!"

She then said "Not a chance. It appears that this one is a lot better than you. I'm done with you, consider our relationship over."

When Arrow was about to fire his arrow, Gohan cried "No, No, No! Don't fire that!"

However, Red Arrow fired his arrow only to be deflected by Cheshire back at him. As Arrow got out of the way, the arrow caused the explosion.

Cheshire then looks back at Gohan, place a small black card with a face of a white cat on his chest and said in a seductive way "Here's my card. Hope to see you soon, handsome."

She gives Gohan one last kiss and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. When Red Arrow got back up and pointed his bow, she was already gone.

He then walks up to Gohan and said "Saiyaman, are you alright? Can you get up?"

Gohan replied "As much as I love too, but I can't. She used a toxin to make me numb."

The rest of the team then showed up and saw Gohan on the floor.

"What happen to you?" Zatanna asked.

Red Arrow then said "Cheshire intoxicated him."

"Cheshire was here?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah," Red Arrow said as he got the card from Gohan's chest, "And she left her card with him. She marked him."

As Kid Flash got the card, Aqualad said "Marked him? You mean she's after him now?"

Red Arrow shook his head and said in a sarcastic way "More like a property. She kissed him before I showed up."

Everyone gave off a stunned expression while Kid Flash started to laugh hysterically.

As he was laughing, Kid Flash said "Dude, you just scored!"

Gohan started to blush and said "I-I-It's not like that!"

"Dude," Kid Flash said as he held the card, "This card will totally be a souvenir!"

That made Gohan blush even more. When he looked at Artemis, she had a furious expression across her face.

"_Why is she mad?"_ Gohan asked himself.

When Aqualad analyzed Gohan, he asked "Do you know what she used?"

Gohan replied "I think she said something about jellyfish."

"Jellyfish Toxin," Aqualad said, "Easy to cure. Once we get him on the bio-ship, I can use an antidote. We don't want you to get more sick."

"Yeah," Robin laughed, "Love sick."

Everyone then burst laughing at that lame joke. Gohan started to turn red in the face.

"Oh come on," Superboy said, "It's not like you ever kissed anybody."

Gohan then said in a shy way "Actually…that…was…my first."

"You're joking?" Miss Martian asked, "You mean Cheshire is you first kiss?"

Gohan replied "Yeah."

Robin and Kid Flash fell down laughing even harder.

Kid Flash said "Dude! I think I should let you have this card!"

"Yeah," Robin mocked, "That way, you can call her for seconds!"

Having enough of this, Zatanna said **"Etativel skcor dna llaf no rieht sdaeh!"**

She levitated two small rocks and let them fall on Kid Flash's and Robin's heads. As they were rubbing their heads, they got the picture not to make fun of Gohan like that.

"Thank you," Gohan said.

Miss Martian then levitated him off the ground and took him in the bio-ship. Once Aqualad gave Gohan the antidote, Red Arrow walked up to him and said "Hey, I guess I should thank you."

Gohan was confused and said "Why?"

Arrow replied "She was after me for awhile. Now that she's into you, she lost interest in me. If it makes you feel better, just ignore her."

"_And how is that suppose to make me feel better?" _Gohan thought.

Miss Martian then said "So, ready for take off?"

Before anyone could reply, Gohan said "Wait, go to the volcano."

"Why?" Aqualad said, "Clearly this was a trap."

"I know," Gohan said, "But when I flew into the volcano, I saw machines everywhere. That's where I encountered Cheshire Cat."

"Machines?" Robin asked, "What kind of machines?"

Gohan tilts his head and replied "I'm not sure."

Miss Martian said "Here, let me read you mind and transfer it to the others."

After she saw the image inside the volcano from Gohan head, she transfers it to the others. Robin then said "What is that?"

Red Arrow replied "I'm not sure, but we have to tell Batman."

"By the way," Superboy said, "Is it still there?"

Gohan rubbed his head and said "I kind of accidentally blew up the place."

"That's fine," Aqualad said, "As long as we have a visual, then that's all the information we need."

Red Arrow then said "You should at least taken out Cheshire when you had the chance."

Gohan laughed a bit and said "Well…she was knocked out when we were still inside."

Everyone looked at him and Zatanna asked "What do you mean by 'knocked out'?"

Gohan replied "She got hit in the head and was about to fall into the lava. I couldn't let her die like that. So…I kind of…save her."

Everyone stood speechless and Miss Martian said "You save her life?"

As Gohan nodded his head, Kid Flash said "No wonder she like you! You were he Knight in Shining Armor!"

When Zatanna was about to silence him, Red Arrow said "We'll talk about this later, now let's go back to the base."

As they were flying back to the base, Gohan was still thinking about what Cheshire did. He still didn't believe she kissed him! Although it was unexpected, it was his first.

"_Man!"_ Gohan thought, _"I'm just glad Videl wasn't here. If she was, she will kill me!"_

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. However, it's going to be a while for me to write another chapter. So from now on, I'm going to write one chapter each week. I know I have one comment saying I post real fast; that is because I wrote this story long before I found this site. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be back with more chapters.**


	7. Cold Intentions

Chapter 5

It has been a two days since Gohan's 'interaction' with Cheshire. During those days, Kid Flash and Robin still made fun of that incident. Everywhere he goes everything he does; there they were, mocking him, making kissing sounds and Kid Flash wearing Cheshire's mask! Where did he even get that? As it turns out, the machines that Gohan saw was suppose to control the eruption and flow of the volcano. The village was there as a testing ground to see if the machines actually works. And thanks to Gohan, they will never know if the machine was a success.

During morning of December 30, something amazing was going to happen. It was the day when the Justice League selected new members. And among those members was Red Arrow. In the Hall of Justice, Gohan and The Team watch the television as they saw Red Arrow about to receive his membership card. As The Team was watching Red Arrow's promotion, a new figure walked into the room. The figure was a young African girl who had short black hair and was wearing blue undersuit that had a partial hood that covers her cheeks, a brown jacket and black boots.

When everyone turned, Robin asked "Who are you?"

The girl replied "My name is Raquel. But you can all me Rocket, I am Icon's protégé. I was told to join your team."

"Nice,' Kid Flash said, "Looks like Saiyaman is no longer new. Right, Gohan?"

Gohan simply rubbed his head and said "Just glad that you're on the team."

As Red Arrow got his Justice League card, everyone cheered on for him. Later on the afternoon, The Team reported back to Mount Justice. Once there, Batman and Red Tornado started to explain a situation that was happening.

"Team," Batman said, "There has been a report that Cheshire was boarding on a plane in Asheville. She was carrying a suitcase with her once she boarded the plane."

"Why was she carrying that?" Gohan asked, "What is in it?"

Kid Flash replied "I don't know. But that's the same suitcase we saw when we went to New Orleans. We would have gotten it if SOMEONE was focused."

He gives Artemis a cold look and she returned the favor.

"Looks like we're going to get Cheshire and the suitcase, right?" Robin asked.

Red Tornado then said "The League will handle this. You are to stay here."

Gohan said "If we are not going on this mission, then why are you telling us this?"

There was no reply from the two heroes and they started to walk away.

"What was that about?" Rocket asked.

Aqualad replied "I don't know, but we are going to find Cheshire. Do we agree?"

Once everyone agreed, everyone got on Miss Martian's bio-ship.

After half an hour, as they are following Cheshire's plane in the Smoky Mountains, Rocket asked "So what's important about this suitcase?"

Kid Flash replied "Like I said: we don't know."

Miss Martian then said "We are approaching the pla…"

Before she could finish; Cheshire's plane was in site, but it was crashed into a corner of a mountain. Once they saw the crashed plane, they got off the bio-ship and landed near the crash site.

"Aw man!" Gohan said in a whining way, "It's so cold!"

"I don't get it," Robin said, "The plane hadn't been register for a flight plan and that it only came up on the League computers."

"And how do you know all this?" Rocket asked.

Zatanna replied "He hacked the computer before we left."

"Saiyaman," Aqualad said, "Can you detect anyone?"

When Gohan tried to sense ki energies, his eyes widen and said "No, but I sense a lot around us."

Suddenly, everyone heard a familiar laughter though the air. When everyone turned to see who it was, it was Cheshire!

"Cheshire!" Gohan said, "You're okay! What are you doing here?"

Cheshire simply laughed behind her mask and replied in a charming way "You were worried about me? I'm surprised you remember me. You didn't call me back. In matter of fact, we were waiting for you."

All of a sudden, a huge dome of green energy appeared and surrounded them inside.

"Ah man," Artemis said, "It was a trap!"

There was a sudden laugh and a voice said "Well, Well, Well. Look at what we have here."

When a figure appeared, it was the Riddler followed by Shimmer, Mammoth and 10 super-villain henchmen.

Robin then asked in a surprised way, "What are you doing here? Aren't you all suppose to be at Belle Reve?"

Riddler replied "I got an early release."

Kid Flash then said "And we're about to put you back."

As The Team charged at Riddler and his goons, Zatanna said **"Etaerc a drazzilb morts!"**

Suddenly, a huge blizzard storm appeared and surrounded the area.

Artemis then said "Cheshire!"

She then shots one of her arrows and creates an explosion near Cheshire. As she does a back-flip, Artemis began to chase after her. As Gohan blushed for a second, he saw Superboy against Mammoth. When he was about to help him, he saw a flash of purple light heading straight for the hulky monster. When the light knocks out the monster, it revealed to be Rocket.

When Gohan flew towards her, he said "That was cool."

Rocket smiled and said "I can fly in high velocity and create energy fields."

When the Mammoth got up, Superboy rubbed his right shoulder and said "Leave him to me."

Suddenly, Superboy flew towards him and lifted the monster off the ground. Gohan was surprised to see Superboy fly. Although he tried to teach him how to fly, he was impressed to see him fly so fast. However, he sensed something wrong; instead of using ki energy, he was somehow using another source of energy. As Superboy threw Mammoth back to the ground, it caused a huge shockwave. With the effects of the shockwave, it caused craters of ice to crumble down on everyone. The Team eventually dodges the oncoming rocks and resumes their battles.

Gohan looks at Superboy with a suspicious look and thought _"What's going on? How did he get his strong? Could he be surpassing his abilities?"_

His thoughts were interrupted when five super-villains surrounded him with their guns pointing at him. However, in a flash instance, Gohan knocks out every single one of them and destroyed their weapons. All of a sudden, the blizzard started to die down. When the storm cleared, Gohan saw the Riddler tied up.

As everyone regrouped, Riddler said "You'll never win!"

Zatanna then said **"Lliw uoy tuhs pu!"**

Parts of the rope that was tied around the Riddler began to go around his mouth and shut his mouth.

"Well," Kid Flash said, "That's that."

Gohan looked around and said "Wait, where's Cheshire?"

"She's gone," Artemis replied, "Right after Superboy tried to kill me!"

Superboy replied "You got in the way!"

Aqualad then said "Calm down you two. This is no time to fight among ourselves."

Suddenly, Gohan sensed multiple ki energies all in one location. As he turned towards the position of the energies, he was looking at the plane.

"Hey guys," he said, "I'm detecting unusual energies."

"Where?" Robin asked.

Gohan replied "In the plane."

When everyone walked near the plane, they found no body on board. As everyone searched once again, they still found nothing.

"I don't get it," Gohan said, "I was sure I sensed something."

As he continued to follow the energy, he found the suitcase that Cheshire was holding. When he opened it, he saw 30 little pink triangular-like stars in it.

As he got one, he said "I found Cheshire's suitcase. But I also found this."

When everyone was near him, Robin said "What is that?"

Gohan replied "I don't know. But this little thing is giving off some weird energy. It almost feels…strange."

As Robin got the thing, he said "They look like nanomites. We better take these to Batman; he'll know what they are."

When Robin took the suitcase of nanomites, Gohan felt a sharp ki energy all of a sudden. As he looked around to see if it was another ambush, he only sensed one. But compare to the other energies he felt, this one was faint.

"Hey guys," Gohan said, "I sense one more presence near, but this one is faint."

"Where?" Aqualad said.

As Gohan flew around the area, he felt the presence getting closer. When it led him to a wall of thick ice, he tilts his head in confusion.

"_Why did it lead me here?"_ he thought.

Using his right hand, he swipes the covered ice from the wall and saw something incredible. He saw a young girl who looks around his age with blonde hair and was wearing a white dress with a golden belt, golden arm braces and white dress shoes.

(Try to guess who it is!)

"You guys!" Gohan yelled, "I found someone!"

"Who did you find, Saiyaman?" Miss Martian asked.

Gohan replied "It looks like a girl! She's inside the ice!"

Robin then said "Inside the ice? How can that be?"

Gohan replied as he placed his hands on the wall "I don't know, but I'm getting her out of there!"

(Note: Gohan's energy powers are another form of heat. Don't believe me, look it up.)

Gohan then released energy from his hands and melted the ice until he freed the girl. When the ice completely melted away, the girl fell over and Gohan caught her before she fell to the ground.

As he carried her bridal style, he landed near The Team and said "She's unconscious, she needs medical attention."

"Are you insane?" Kid Flash said, "When don't know what she is and you want to take her to the cave?"

Gohan shrugged and said "Miss Martian, Zatanna and Artemis brought me to the cave and helped me, even though I'm from another universe. Besides, we can't just leave her."

"He's right," Aqualad said, "We can't leave someone like her out her."

Gohan smiled and said "I still can't believe she was inside that block of ice."

On their way back to base, Gohan placed the girl on the bed inside the bio-ship. As he took his seat, he waited as they returned the base. Once they returned to the base; as Robin took the suitcase of nanomites, Gohan took the girl to the infirmary room. When he walked out of the room, he felt a sudden spike in the air. As he rushed to the briefing room with The Team, he saw Superboy about to walk out.

"What going on here?" Gohan asked, "Where are you going all of a sudden?"

Superboy let out a sigh of depression and replied "Santa Prisca."

"Why are you going there?" Aqualad asked.

Superboy pulled out a small box and said "To get more shields. You see, my body is half Kryptonian while the other half is human. The shields surpass my human DNA and allow me to fully access my Kryptonian powers."

Gohan then said "No wonder you energy felt different."

"And where do you get these shields from?" Miss Martian asked in a worried way.

Superboy replied "From my human father: Lex Luthor."

"Lex Luthor?" Robin asked in a shocked way, "No way!"

Kid Flash then said "Looks like he might be the mole."

Gohan had a confused look and said "Mole?"

Aqualad replied "Red Arrow told us that there was a mole among The Team. He said that the mole was giving our enemies information about us."

"And you think Superboy is this mole?" Gohan said, "I mean; I don't sense evil intentions in him."

Having enough of this, Artemis said "I can't take it. I'm also going to Santa Prisca."

Everyone looked at her and Zatanna asked "Why?"

Artemis replied in a depressed way "I might as well show you."

She walks over to the center of the room and the computer keyboards appeared in front of her. As she typed on the keyboard, three picture files appeared in front of everyone. One of them was a woman wearing a cheetah-like costume while the other two were Sportsmaster and Cheshire!

Artemis then said "The truth is: my family is from a line of criminals. My mother was former Huntress while my father is Sportsmaster and my sister is Cheshire."

As everyone gasped, Gohan plants his fist into an open hand and said "No wonder Cheshire looked familiar! You both almost share the same face structure!"

"Yeah," Artemis said, "The reason we failed the last mission, because they threaten me that they'll expose me to you all. If you're all mad at me, I'll understand."

Robin then said in a cheerful way "I knew who you were from the start."

"What?" Artemis asked, "How?"

Robin replied "Detective, hello. Besides, you earned you spot on the team."

Gohan smiled and said "I'm just glad that you're not one of them."

As Artemis smiled, Miss Martian said "Queen Bee is blackmailing me. She told me to go to Santa Prisca as well."

"Blackmailing you?" Kid Flash asked, "For what?"

Miss Martian replied "She knows my true Martian form."

"You mean 'bald' Megan?" Robin asked, "Why would she…"

Miss Martian interrupted by saying "No, my TRUE Martian form."

Gohan then said "What is your true form?"

Without hesitation; Miss Martian transformed in a 6' tall, hulky White Martian. Her appearance disappeared just to show her monstrous form.

As everyone gasped in fear, Miss Martian hugged herself and said in her voice "I was afraid of this. I didn't want anyone to know about my true form. We White Martian were outcast from the other Martians. I am nothing more than a monster."

Superboy then walked up to Miss Martian in her White Martian form, grabbed one of her hands and said "Megan, I knew about your form."

"What?" she said in a surprised way, "When?"

He replied "When we were in Bialya."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Superboy replied "I wanted to tell you at the right time."

Aqualad then said "Besides, no matter what you look like, we would have accepted you to the team."

When she returned to her Martian form, she kissed Superboy and said "Thank you all!"

There was a moment of silence when Gohan said "So, no one is the mole?"

"No," Aqualad said, "But we are going to Santa Prisca to take out the people who dare harm our friends!"

Gohan then said "Alright, time for some action!"

"As much as we want you to come with us," Aqualad said, "But we need you to stay here."

As Gohan let out a moan, Aqualad continued by saying "We want you to look after the girl you saved. In case she wakes up, make her feel comfortable."

Gohan replied "Alright. Be sure to beat them up for me!"

When they agreed, The Team left to Santa Prisca while Gohan walked back to the infirmary room with the girl in it. When he sat on the chair next to, he saw the girl peacefully asleep.

"_I wonder how she got into the ice?"_ he thought.

Gohan then lets out a loud yawn and was beginning to fall asleep. Even though he didn't feel tired, he felt like passing out. He did so by resting his head on the table next to and began to doze off. Hours went by and as he was fast asleep and when he woke up, he saw that it was 7 in the morning. As he woke up, he saw the girl still sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, he felt two strange ki presences in the base. These energies sensed familiar, but the thing was where did he sense them from? As he left the room and towards the presences, he found out that it was Batman and Red Tornado.

(Note: At this point, Gohan knows that Red Tornado is a machine.)

"_That's weird,"_ he thought, _"Batman and Red Tornado have the same energy emitting from their bodies."_

He then thought_ "Wait a minute, how can Red Tornado be giving of energy? He's a machine!"_

Suddenly, he sensed eight more walking towards him. When he turned to see who it was, it was The Team. He saw that Kid Flash was carrying Sportsmaster's mask and figured out that their revenge went well.

He then heard Robin saying "Alright! That will teach them not to mess with us!"

"Yeah," Kid Flash said as he disappeared and reappeared, "And Sportsmaster's mask is the perfect souvenir!"

Aqualad then said "I'm just glad that none of us was the mole."

When they were near Gohan, Batman said 'You're right."

As keyboards appeared in front of Batman, he began to type on them. Suddenly, a picture of Red Arrow appeared in front of them.

Batman then said "Because the mole was Red Arrow the whole time."

Once he said that, everyone's mouth opened in shock. Red Arrow was the last person they expect to be the mole.

Gohan then thought_ "This can't be good!"_


	8. What is Going on?

**I have seen the latest Young Justice and I tell you, it's not what I expect it to be. The newest episode take five years after the last episode where the Justice League was under Savage's control. So if anyone of are wondering if I am going to do that, to let you know, I am not. My story will continue after The Team frees the Justice League. So don't worry about that and enjoy.**

Chapter 6

"This can't be!" Robin said in a surprised way.

Kid Flash then said "There's no way!"

"Batman," Aqualad said, "We knew Roy all our whole life. There's no way he's the mole."

Red Tornado then said "The Roy Harper you knew was not who you think. He was nothing more than another Cadmus clone."

As everyone was confused by this information, Batman said "The Roy you know is another clone that replaced the original Speedy three years ago, shortly after he became Green Arrow's sidekick. The clone was programmed with a fervent drive to join the Justice League, which explained his intense anger at being denied in Independence Day. Wishing to eventually gain the approval of the Justice League, he refused to join the Team and struck out on his own. Unaware all along that he was a clone and a traitor, Red Arrow's secondary programming activated upon his induction. He attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage by infecting us with mind-controlling bio-nanotech chips."

Batman then said "However, I already knew Red Arrow was a clone and planned ahead. We already have Savage in custody but Roy escaped before we had a chance to capture him."

"What happened to the real Roy then?" Gohan asked.

Batman replied "We don't know. But at this time, we presume that the real Roy Harper is dead."

That information made everyone feel depressed and at the same time angry.

"We are going to find Red Arrow," Aqualad said.

"Negative," Batman said, "Red Arrow is Justice League member now and his is the League's business now."

Before he was going to leave, Gohan said in a demanding way "And what about us? League or not, he is still one of us!"

Batman then said "Listen kid, I told you he's League's business. If you try anything that goes against your orders, you will out of this team. Red Tornado, stay with The Team."

When Batman left the base, Gohan thought _"Something isn't right!"_

Aqualad then said through their telepathic link _"League or not, Red Arrow is still one of us. We have to find him."_

Just behind him, Red Tornado was about to reach for Aqualad's neck until his systems started to go haywire and shut down. Red Tornado was now just standing there motionless with his arms to his side.

"Red Tornado?" Miss Martian said

"What happened to him?" Gohan asked.

As Robin was analyzing Red Tornado with his hologram computer in his arm, Zatanna said "Guys, I'm sensing a strange mystic energy in the base."

Gohan then said "I sensed it too. But it almost feels like ki energy to me."

"Tell me about it," Zatanna said, "Come to think about it, I was sensing the same thing from Batman."

"Batman," Robin whispered, "He called Gohan 'kid'. He never calls anyone that."

Kid Flash then walks up to Tornado and saw one of the nanomites in his right hand. As he got it, he said "This looks like one of the nanomites that we found yesterday."

"What in the world is going on here?" Artemis asked.

Aqualad replied "I don't know, but we have to find Ro- Red Arrow. Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis; we are going to find Red Arrow. The rest of you try to get Red Tornado working again."

When everyone agreed; Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis and Aqualad left the base leaving the rest behind.

While analyzing Red Tornado, Robin said "I think the problem is hardware, not software. If only I can find a way to reactivate him."

Zatanna looks up to the hatch in the ceiling and said "I think I have an idea. Gohan, can you help me?"

Gohan replied "Sure."

Moments later, Zatanna opened the hatch with her magic and both Zatanna and Gohan flew inside. Once in, Zatanna told Gohan to take the body that Red Tornado was building. It was a human android that Tornado called 'John Smith'. It was a human-machine body that was Caucasian, bald and was wearing red pants. Once Gohan brought the body to The Team, two bed-like pillars arose from the floor and Gohan placed the human body on one bed while Kid Flash and Rocket placed Red Tornado's body on the other.

When Robin connected to two androids, Rocket said "So, Tornado built this body to party?"

Zatanna laughed and said "Pretty much."

Gohan also laughed and said "He almost reminds me of Android 16. Although he was a machine, he felt more human than anyone of one of us."

Just as they were about to finish the download, the computer said _"Recognize: Black Canary!"_

There was a flash of light and Canary stepped out and into the base.

"Hey guys," Canary said in a caring way, "I'm just checking up on you, since…"

When she saw what they were doing, she said in a demanding way "What are you all doing?"

When everyone saw Canary, Gohan simply waved and said in a startled way "No, No, No! It's not what it looks like!"

Canary said "It looks you are downloading Red Tornado into a new body."

There was an awkward moment of silence when the download was complete.

Kid Flash then said "Yeah…that's pretty much what it looks like."

Suddenly, the body that Red Tornado was in eyes opened to reveal his blue eyes. As he sat up, he said in a frightened way "Team, get out of the cave!"

Before anyone could ask why, Canary let out a powerful power scream towards the team. Luckily, Rocket puts up a energy shield and protected themselves from Canary's attack. When Canary lowers her power scream, in a flash instance, Gohan rushes up to Canary and knocks her out with a strike to her neck.

"She attacked us!" Zatanna said in a confused way, "Why did she attack us?"

Gohan replied "Her energy…it feels like the energy the nanomites were giving off. What in the world is going on?"

Red Tornado said "No time to explain. Right now, we have to get out of here! Tie Canary up and leave before the League comes."

Without hesitating, Kid Flash disappeared and reappeared with rope and a bandanna and gave them to Gohan. Once he tied Canary up, he tied the bandanna around her mouth so that she can't use her power scream.

"Wait up," Gohan realized something, "How do we get out of here? Miss Martian and the others took the bio-ship."

Suddenly; Sphere, the giant sphere, appeared and transformed into a giant cycle where everyone could get in. Once everyone, except for Gohan, took their seats; Gohan grabbed Red Tornado's original body and placed it into the cycle. Suddenly, the teleporters started to glow.

"They're coming," Tornado said.

Gohan then said "Wait, what about the girl?"

Robin replied "Leave her here. I doubt that the League will find her. Besides, they are after us; not her."

The computer started to say _"Recognize: Icon, Dr. Fate., Captain Marvel."_

Gohan said "Let's go then!"

After he said that, Robin drove Sphere while Gohan followed them out of the base. At the same time; Icon, Dr. Fate and Captain Marvel entered the base, just to see The Team flying out of the base.

When The Team was out in the open, Tornado said "Stay away from radio communication. Let Sphere find Superboy."

"Okay," Gohan said, "Just one question…"

He then said in a demanding way "What the hell is going on? Why did Canary attack us like that?"

Tornado replied "The nanomites that you found were called Starro-tech. They were created by Savage and were implanted by Red Arrow."

"So Red Arrow is a clone?" Rocket asked.

Tornado replied "It appears so."

He then said "The nanomites are alien organisms, infused with nano-technology and magic. They shut down the independent control of the individual and allowed Savage to reprogram the mind to suit his needs. Robotic brains like mine, mystically-protected minds such as Doctor Fate, and a variety of aliens are not immune to this type of mind controlling technology. However, the chip needed 0.16 nanoseconds to completely subvert the host, and that delay allowed me to create a failsafe sub-routine. If I tried to infect another person, as what happened earlier when I attempted to contaminate Aqualad, the sub-program would completely disconnect my power cells, shutting me down. The reason that in the body of John Smith I am not affected was because the Starro-tech was body specific."

"So," Gohan said, "The WHOLE League is under Savage's control?"

Tornado replied "Affirmative. If we can create some sort of vaccine, we can cure the League."

All of a sudden, Sphere stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"What gives?" Kid Flash said, "Why did we stop?"

Suddenly Miss Martian's voice said _"Guys, what are you all doing here?"_

At that point, Gohan felt five ki presences above them. As he observed closer, he barely sees the bio-ship in camouflage mode.

"_Megan,"_ Gohan said, _"Let us in. We have a lot to talk about!"_

After he said that, the bio-ship de-camouflaged and everyone entered the ship. From the looks of the situation, they need a battle plan to save the entire League from Savage's control!

An hour before midnight, The Team had a plan to free the Justice League from Savage's control. During that time, Red Tornado created a vaccine to nullify the nanomite's effects. As Red Tornado, Black Canary, who was cured from the vaccine, and Red Arrow create a diversion; The Team would sneak into the Watchtower to cure any League member from the namomites.

As everyone entered the Watchtower from Miss Martian's bio-ship, Robin said "Everyone, stealth mode."

When everyone, except for Gohan, pressed their buttons, their clothes turned black.

Having a weird-looking expression, Gohan asked "What about me?"

Zatanna the said **"Nrut s'nahog sehtolc kcalb!"**

Suddenly, Gohan's entire clothes turned black.

"Wow," Gohan said in a amazed way, "Thanks Zatanna."

Aqualad then said "Now then, let's go save the League."


	9. Strength Vs Will!

Chapter 7

Once the Team was going to cure the League, they split up into teams: Team 1 was Artemis, Kid Flash, and Aqualad, Team 2 was Miss Martian, Superboy and Robin, and the last team was Rocket, Zatanna and Gohan. When the three teams split up, each of them cured one League member; Team 1 cured Plastic Man, Team 2 cured Atom and Team 3 cured both Captain Atom and Hawkman.

When things couldn't get anymore worse; Klarion, who was tracking the League's movement, saw that some of the League's signals were disappearing. Savage tells Klarion to call the rest of the League back to the Watchtower to eliminate The Team. Once Klarion agrees, he realizes that Red Tornado, Red Arrow and Black Canary weren't infected by the new nanomites that were forced on them when they arrived, the three heroes made a surprise attack. As they made their attack, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern (who was John Stewart) appeared and took out the three heroes.

When Aquaman, Green Arrow and Flash teleported into the hanger; they were ambushed by Kid Flash, Artemis and Aqualad.

As Kid Flash grabbed hold on Artemis and a pillar, he said "Aqualad, now!"

Aqualad then pressed a button on the wall that caused the hanger door to open. As Aqualad, Kid Flash and Artemis were holding on tight; Aquaman, Green Arrow and Flash were trying to hold their ground. Unfortunately, the three League heroes were being sucked out towards hanger door. Before the League exited the door, Aqualad pressed the button against and the door quickly closed. Once the three League members crashed to the door and crashed to the floor, Kid Flash quickly placed one vaccine in each of the heroes' neck.

Aqualad walked up to Aquaman and said "Forgive me, my king."

Meanwhile; Dr. Fate, Captain Marvel and Icon teleported somewhere in the Watchtower. As Zatanna was standing in front of them, Gohan and Rocket ambushed Dr. Fate and Icon and cured them with the vaccines. However, Captain Marvel was too fast to cure and charged towards Zatanna.

"Zatanna!" Gohan said in a worried way as he chased after Captain Marvel.

As Captain Marvel closed in, Zatanna said **"Yas Mazahs! **

Captain Marvel then said **"Shazam!"**

A flash of bright light blinded everyone and Billy Batson, who was only ten years-old, was flying towards Zatanna. As he crashed into Zatanna, Gohan was confused.

"What the?" he asked, "What happen to Captain Marvel?"

Billy replied as he got up "I am him. Billy Batson is my name."

"Huh," Gohan said, "That's new. How come you aren't attacking us or something?"

Zatanna replied "The nanomite was controlling Captain Marvel and not Billy. So when he changed back to his normal form, the nanomite effects wore off."

As Gohan was amazed; Rocket then said "Saiyaman, Zatanna; let's get going!"

Zatanna replied "You two go on ahead. I'll catch up."

When the two heroes agreed, they left Zatanna with Billy and the fallen League members. As she walked up to Dr. Fate, she tried to take off the helmet to free her father from Fate's control. However, yellow electricity danced everywhere and knocks Zatanna away from him.

When Billy caught Zatanna, he asked "Are you alright?"

Zatanna shook her head and said "I may have saved Fate from Savage, but I can't save my father from Fate."

Billy then said "But you can still save the League. I'll stay here and look after them."

When she nodded her head, Zatanna stood up and followed Gohan and Rocket.

As Gohan and Rocket were running down the hallway, Gohan began to sense a powerful source of energy nearby. He doesn't know it, but it sensed familiar. Suddenly, a blast of green energy appeared and nearly blows Rocket and Gohan away. When the two of them look to see who it was, they saw John Stewart floating above them.

Gohan asked "What happen to the other Green Lantern?"

Rocket replied "There are two Green Lanterns on the Justice League. Well…three Green Lanterns if you count Guy Gardner."

When Green Lantern created a giant hammer with his Power Ring, he slammed it towards Gohan and Rocket. Gohan manages to pick up Rocket and flies her away from the impact form the green-energized hammer.

Realizing this might take some time, he let go of Rocket and said "Rocket, go and help The Team. I'll stay and take this guy out."

With a surprised look, Rocket said "Saiyaman, he has one of the most powerful energy in the universe. You expect to fight him and live?"

Gohan smiled and replied "That's the general idea. Now go."

Before she left, she gave him a vaccine and said "Make sure to give him the vaccine."

Gohan looked at her and said "Will do. Hurry up and help the others."

Once she was out of sight; Gohan turned his attention towards Green Lantern, who shot another green blast. As Gohan dodged it, he fires his ki blasts at him.

(Note: In this story, Gohan's ki blasts are blue instead of normal yellow. You should know why.)

As the blasts were near Green Lantern, he puts up a green shield to protect him from the ki blasts. Lantern then flew towards Gohan and creates a giant fist with his Power Ring and swung it across Gohan's body. Although Gohan blocks it, the impact sends him flying across the hallway. As he got up, he saw Lantern create a giant energy-like saw and was slicing through the floor towards him. Beginning to panic, Gohan was crawling away from the saw until he flew up in mid-air.

"_Wow,"_ Gohan thought in an amazed way, _"His energy is something else. I've never seen anything like it!"_

As Gohan fired more ki blasts, Green Lantern creates another shield and protects himself.

"_Even my ki blasts aren't affecting him,"_ he thought, _"I guess I have to try something else."_

Gohan placed his hands to his side and said **"Kame…Hame…"**

Before he finished, he though _"Wait a minute! I can't use the Kamehameha here! I might accidentally blow up the tower!"_

Suddenly, Green Lantern fires a beam of green energy and created a barrier around Gohan. Trying to break free, Gohan uses all his might to at least break the barrier. But he had no luck. When he went Mystic and punched the barrier, it didn't even make a scratch.

"_You have got to be kidding me!"_ Gohan thought, _"Not even the Mystic powers can help me!"_

All of a sudden, the barrier seemed like it was getting smaller. Gohan realizes that Green Lantern is shrinking the barrier so that he could be crushed! Now starting to panic, Gohan began to break out, but no matter what, it still didn't do any good.

As the barrier closed in, he heard a voice saying **"Erif llab!"**

Out of nowhere, a giant ball of fire appeared and was about to his Green Lantern. However, Lantern saw the fire ball and flew away from him; causing Gohan to fall to the floor while he was still inside the green barrier. When he looked around to see who saved him, he saw Zatanna.

"Zatanna!" Gohan said, "Go and help the others!"

She just smiled and said "You're the one who needs help."

Without her noticing, Green Lantern created a giant hand and slaps Zatanna away from Gohan. As she hits the wall and fell to the floor, she lied there unconscious. As Green Lantern pointed his Power Ring at Zatanna, Gohan was starting to get furious!

"_I…can't…let…this…happen!"_ he thought as he began to power up.

With one shout, he released a wave if yellow energy and broke free from the green barrier. When Zatanna woke up, she saw Gohan in a completely different form. His hair turned golden yellow and when she looked closer to his eyes, they turned emerald green.

"_What is this?"_ she thought.

As Green Lantern pointed his Power Ring at Gohan, he fires a blast of green energy.

When the blast was near him, Zatanna cried "Gohan, get out of the way!"

However, instead of being damaged by the blast, the green energy incinerated upon contact. Once the blast disappeared, Gohan charged at Green Lantern in incredible speed. As Lantern put up a shield in front of him, Gohan smashed through the shield and punches Green Lantern across his face. As he sends him flying, Zatanna was shocked to see Gohan destroying Lantern's shield. When Green Lantern got up, he created a machine turret and began to fire energy-like bullets at Gohan. But with speed, Gohan dodges all the bullets.

Impressed by Gohan's abilities, Zatanna thought _"If this keeps up, he might win!"_

When Gohan fires more of his ki blasts; Lantern created a shield to protect him once more. Seeing an opening; Gohan flies towards the shield, destroys it and crashes into Lantern. As Gohan was choking him, Zatanna was starting to worry.

"_Oh no!"_ she thought,_ "I don't think he's in control!"_

As she rushes to him, she saw him getting up. Once she was close enough, she saw one of the vaccines merging into Lantern's neck. When the vaccine disappeared into his neck, Lantern let out a gasp of air. Gohan then lets out a sigh of relief and returned to his normal form.

"Wow," he said, "It's been awhile since I went Super Saiyan."

Zatanna then said in a surprised way "That was you 'Super Saiyan' from?"

Gohan smiled and replied "Yeah. What you saw there was a Super Saiyan form. I could go beyond that and ascend to another level of a Super Saiyan. My father calls it a Super Saiyan 2."

Her mouth dropped and said "How many levels of Super Saiyans are there?"

Gohan tilts his head and said "The highest anyone has gone was my father when he ascended Super Saiyan 3."

Zatanna then remembers something and said "Gohan, we have to go and help the others!"

When Gohan sensed the tower, he couldn't sense anymore of the nanomites. It looks like the rest of The Team cured the last League members.

"I don't think so," Gohan said, "I don't sense anymore of the nanomites energies, looks like everyone is cured."

Suddenly a voice said in a cheery way "Happy New Years, Justice League."

As it began to play a soft music throughout the tower, Gohan said "New Years already. I wonder what my resolution will be."

Zatanna smiled and said "I got one, but it's about to be fulfilled."

When Gohan was about to ask; Zatanna grabbed his collar, pulled him down towards her and kissed him. Gohan was beginning to blush at this sudden kiss! As they were kissing, Green Lantern stood up from his attack from Gohan.

"Ohh," he said, "My head, my body…what happen?"

When he saw Gohan and Zatanna kissing, he said "What's going on?"

When the two of them departed and saw John Stewart, Gohan said in a nervous way "Nothing! Nothing! We…were…just…"

As Green Lantern looked around, he asked "What exactly happen?"

Zatanna replied "Long story short: Vandal Savage used nanomites to control the Justice League with Red Arrow's help, who he didn't know he was a secret agent. But overall, all the League is cured now."

Lantern was confused and asked "Then how did you cure me? Although you could cure me, how did you get past my Power Ring?"

Gohan replied "I simply went Super Saiyan and used the vaccine on you."

"Super Saiyan?" he asked.

As Gohan turned Super Saiyan, Green Lantern said "I see. You're giving off some-sort of yellow energy from your body. That's how you stop me."

When Gohan returned to normal, he said "What is that suppose to mean?"

He replied "You see, the green energy from my ring represents Will. It's one of the most powerful energy in the universe. However, there is a negative energy that counters the power of Will. That power is Fear, or yellow energy. As long as someone uses the power of Fear or the color yellow, our rings would be useless."

"I get it," Gohan said, "No wonder I couldn't you barrier before."

He then let out a yawn and said "And now I am tired. I think I'm going back to the base."

As he walked away, Zatanna said "Are you sure you're not going to stay? I mean, we are in the Watchtower."

Gohan smiles at her and said "That's okay. Besides, I'm going to check up on the girl we found days ago."

"Oh," Zatanna said, "Okay then, see you there."

As Gohan walked to a teleporter, he was stopped by Superman.

"Hey kid," he said.

Gohan looks at him and said "My name is Saiyaman."

"Right," he said, "Listen, thanks for your help."

"No problem," Gohan said

Superman then said "I heard that you found someone in ice a few days ago."

Gohan's eyes widen and said "How did you know?"

He replied "Superboy told me. It was kind of you to take her to the base."

"Yeah," Gohan said, "I was about to check up on her right now. With all the action we all had, I hope she's still there. You can come if you want."

Superman replied "There's nothing to do here. Besides, I was heading there to check up on the security."

Once Gohan agreed with him, the two of them teleported back to the base. What they don't know is that the girl Gohan found will soon become a problem not only to The Team, but to Superman!


	10. What a Super Girl!

**Sorry for that long delay! I hope this chapter makes up my time lose, it just that I got a job and am always busy in college. I appreciate all the reviews I receive, and White Lantern Oath 009 giving this story a 3 out of 5…hey better than nothing! Anyways enjoys!**

Chapter 8

Once Gohan and Superman teleported back to the base, Gohan immediately went to check up on the girl while Superman checked the security and what happened the last 16 hours. From what he heard from Batman and Robin; himself, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter and Batman we're all absent when Savage took control of them. The one question that came through their minds: What exactly did they do in the past 16 hours? As Superman was doing that, Gohan arrived at the infirmary room to see if the girl was there. Sure enough, she was still there, sleeping.

"_I don't believe it,"_ Gohan thought as he shook his head, _"With everything that happened, she is still peacefully asleep."_

Concerning she might be in a coma or worse, he walked up to her and checked her pulses. As he got her wrist and checked her pulses, it feels like her heart rate is okay. As he carefully places her hand back on the bed, he let out a loud yawn and left for his room. As he was walking to his room, he continued to think about his friends and family. Even though there gone, he still feels like they're alive somehow. As he got to his room; he took a long shower, put on grey sweatpants and went to bed.

_(Dragonball Z Universe)_

"Hmm," King Kai sighs as his search for Gohan draws near, "I still can't find him.

He let out a sigh of depression and said "Out of five hundred universes I search, there's no sign of him. I guess I should…"

Suddenly, he felt a strange presence all of a sudden!

"_What the hack?"_ King Kai thought, _"For a minute there, I thought I felt the energy of a Super Saiyan. Unless…"_

When he followed the energy, it led him in a universe where it was full of heroes and villains. As he concentrated harder, he found him!

King Kai laughed victorious and said "Alright I found him! He's alright! I better contact Goku!"

_(DC Universe)_

"Gohan, wake up!" a voice cried out outside his door.

As he got up and saw the time, it was almost 7 in the morning. He really was past out from yesterday's events.

When he placed his head back on the pillow, the same voice cried "Gohan! Get up!"

Realizing it was Zatanna; he ignored her and peacefully went to sleep.

Suddenly, her voice said **Nepo siht nmad rood!"**

As the door opened, she rushed to him and said "Gohan, get up!"

Gohan moaned and said "Five more minutes."

She then said "Get up! The girl is gone!"

Finally awake, Gohan sat up and said "What?"

He got out of his bed and followed Zatanna to the infirmary room where the girl was. Once they got there, Gohan saw a huge hole where the door use to be. When he looked to the side, he saw the bed across the hole. As the two walked into the room, they saw a huge hole like something crashed through it.

"What happen?" Gohan asked.

Zatanna replied "Ask Superman. When he was about to leave, he heard a huge crash. When he got here, well, you're looking at it."

"When did this happen?" he asked.

She replied "Superman said about thirty minutes when you guys arrived."

He looked around and said "Where's everyone?"

Zatanna replied "They are in the dinning room. You better get dress and meet us there."

Minutes later; Gohan was wearing a red shirt with grey sleeves, blue Levi pants and black shoe. Once he got there, everyone was standing there with serious looks on their faces.

"Gohan," Miss Martian said in a worried way, "Are you alright?"

Gohan replied "I am, but what about the girl?"

Aqualad replied "We'll do our best to find her. We don't even know where she is."

"I do," Gohan said as he concentrated on her energy.

Even though he sensed her energy once, he could tell if it was hers. Once he sensed her ki energy, something was wrong. It felt like her energy went through the roof, more like her energy is stronger than before.

"Have you found her?" Robin asked.

Gohan replied "Yeah, but something is different."

Rocket asked "What is it?"

"It almost feels like her energy increase," Gohan said, "Almost to the point where she might be more than a normal girl."

"So this girl is a meta-human?" Kid Flash asked.

Artemis then said "Question is: Where did she go?"

Superboy replied "We should go and find out."

"Way ahead of you," Gohan said, "Let's go."

Before anyone could leave, Aqualad said "Hold up, we don't want to avoid any suspicions. That's why me, Saiyaman, Miss Martian and Superboy will go and find her."

Once everyone agreed; Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy and Gohan boarded Miss Martian's bio-ship in search for the girl. As Miss Martian was driving the bio-ship, Gohan was guiding her to where the girl was and is heading. After a few minutes later, they all arrived back to the Smoky Mountains, where they first found the girl. Once Miss Martian landed her ship, everyone got off the ship and looked around.

"Were back here," Miss Martian said, "Why did she come here?"

Superboy, with his arms crossed, replied "Better yet, how did she get here in a short amount of time."

Aqualad then said "Gohan, are you sure she's here?"

Gohan nodded his head and said "She's near, I can sense her."

All of a sudden, a giant glacier of ice appeared out of nowhere and almost crashed near them. When they all looked at the direction to where the glacier came from, they saw a small figure in the distance. When the figure came closer, they saw that it was the girl they rescued. With her eyes finally opened, it revealed to be blue. However, her clothes seem to be different yet familiar. She almost had the same outfit as Superman, but she had a red skirt and red boots.

"I did not know she was a Superman fan," Gohan said.

When Superboy uncrossed his arms, he said "Is that why she left, for those?"

As the girl saw Superboy, her hands clutched into fists and flew towards Superboy; tackling him to the ground.

She grabbed Superboy's collar and said in a demanding way "Why are you wearing our family's symbol?"

"What are you talking about?" Superboy asked.

She then picks him up, showing that she has super-strength, punched Superboy in the chest and cause him to crash into a wall of ice.

"Conner!" Miss Martian cried.

"_Her power,"_ Gohan said in a surprised way,_ "It increased dramatically."_

Miss Martian then levitated the girl in mid-air. However, the girl looked at Miss Martian with a serious look and her eyes began to glow red. In a split second, Gohan rushed towards Miss Martian and covered her with his back towards the girl. At that second, the girl fired a blast of heat vision into Gohan's back. The back of his shirt began to burst into flames and began to scream in pain. Although it wasn't burning his skin like a normal person, it still hurts him like hell. Trying to put it out, Aqualad took out his Water-Bearers and used his water to put out the fire from Gohan's back.

As he let out a sigh of relief, Gohan turned to the girl and said "Hey, that's the thanks we get for saving you?"

As the girl landed on the ground, she said "Who are you? Where am I?"

Gohan replied "My name is Saiyaman. These are my friends: Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad. And you are in the Smoky Mountains."

"I am not talking about the location, you idiot," the girl said, "I'm talking about the planet."

Gohan looked at her in a confused way and said "You're on Earth."

"Earth," the girl said, "Kal-El must be here."

"Kal-El?" Aqualad said, "Who's that?"

The girl replied in a wicked way "None of your business. Unless you don't want to get hurt, stay out of my way."

At that time, Superboy got up and said "Okay girl. You ask for it."

As he rushed to her, the girl took a deep breathe and blew on Superboy using super-breathe. The blast of wind sends him flying out of sight. As Miss Martian went looking for him, Gohan got into his fighting pose while Aqualad formed machete blades with his Water-Bearers.

"Be on your guard, Saiyaman," Aqualad said, "She may be a formidable opponent."

Gohan replied "I agree with you."

As the girl charged at them, Aqualad formed his machetes into whips and wrapped themselves around the girl. Before she could break out, Aqualad's tattoos started to glow and send electricity through the water-whips and into the girl. However, instead of being stun from his attack, the girl just stood there unharmed. When she was about to fire another heat vision blast, Aqualad undid his water-whip and dodge just in time to avoid it.

After he avoided her attack, Gohan said "Aqualad, get Miss Martian and Superboy and go back to the base. Get the rest of the team while I'll hold her off."

"Are you serious?" Aqualad asked, "She's stronger than we thought."

"True," Gohan said, "But I'm way stronger than her. Just find Miss Martian and Superboy and get out of here."

Before he left, Aqualad said "May Poseidon give you strength."

After he left, Gohan was left alone with the girl. Knowing this was going to be a difficult battle, he got into his fighting stance once more and readied himself for any surprises.

"You think you can beat me?" the girl asked, "You don't have a chance."

Gohan replied "I've been told not to hit girls. The least I could do is delay you."

The girl laughed and said "You think more of you can take me down?"

"No," Gohan said, "It only takes me."

Without warning, the girl charged at Gohan with her right fist ready to hit his face. Instead of hitting his face, Gohan stopped it with his left hand. The impact caused the ground to crack and implant Gohan's feet in it.

As the girl was stunned that someone blocked her punch, Gohan said "Now answer me this: Who are you?"

The girl replied "I am Kara Jor-El."

"Okay Kara," Gohan said in a calming way, "What exactly are you looking for?"

The girl replied "My baby cousin. He was sent here when our home-world was in the brink of destruction. He's the only family I have left."

That last sentence made Gohan feel sorry for the girl. Not only she lost her home and family, but she also lost her only family member on Earth.

"I know how you're feeling," Gohan said, "I lost everything: my friends, family and my home all to a monster. However, the way you are acting right now won't get you anywhere."

Kara replied "I told you not to get in my way or I will hurt you. My cousin is all I have left and no one will take him away from me!"

Gohan then said "Yeah, but we can help you find him. If you could just come with us, we'll..."

Before he could finish, Kara said in a furious way "I know what you're doing, and it won't work! I'll find my cousin myself!"

As she was about to leave, Gohan carefully place his right hand on her shoulders and said "Wait, you don't have to do this alone. I can help you."

Instead of replying, Kara swung her left arm across Gohan's face and knocking him into a couple trees.

When he stopped crashing, Kara said "Never, lay a hand on me! That's what you get when..."

Before she could finish, Gohan stood up like nothing happen to him.

As he walks towards her, she asked "What are you?"

Gohan replied "I should ask you the same thing."

Just then, Kara flew towards Gohan and swept him off his feet. As she was giving him a bear hug while flying through the air, Gohan broke free Kara's grip and drags her to the ground with his back turned. Meanwhile, Aqualad found Miss Martian and Superboy a few minutes later.

When Aqualad walked up to them, he said "Let's go and gather the rest of the team. It looks like we need all the help we need."

When they were about to leave, Miss Martian asked "Where's Gohan?"

Aqualad replied "He's delaying her while we gather for help."

"Are you sure he can hold his own?" Superboy asked.

Aqualad said "I'm sure."

Back to Kara and Gohan; somehow, they both ended up at Happy Harbor where they continued their fight. As Kara was throwing punches left to right, Gohan blocks every punch Kara was throwing. It wasn't until then when she delivered a left kick towards Gohan's chin. Even though he took several steps back, the impact still hurt him.

"_Wow,"_ Gohan said in an impressed way, _"This girl is way stronger than I thought."_

Kara then said "I told you I'll find my cousin myself!"

"Okay," Gohan said, "Let me ask you something, if you find your cousin, then what?"

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked.

Gohan replied "After you find your cousin, then what? Where are you going to stay? "

There was a moment of silence when a huge explosion came in between them. When Gohan looked at the direction the blast came from; he saw Robin, Rocket, Zatanna, Artemis and Kid Flash near them.

"Gohan!" Kid Flash said, "We're her to help you!"

Gohan replied "Stay back you guys. She's…"

Before he could finish, Kara looked at The Team and fired her heat vision towards them. Before the attack hit them, Rockets puts up a barrier and protected them from Kara's attack. Despite holding off Kara's attack, Rocket's barriers were starting to crack.

"I don't think I can hold her off!" Rocket cried.

Before Kara's attack penetrated the barrier; Gohan charged towards Kara, tackles her to the ground and pins her to the ground.

When he lowered her heat vision, she said in a demanding way "Let me go!"

Gohan replied "Not until you calm down."

Without Gohan noticing, Kara knee-kick him in the groin area. As Gohan got off of her, he fell to his right side and placed his hands where Kara kicked him. As everyone felt sorry for Gohan, Miss Martian's bio-ship arrives and Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad exited the ship.

When they saw Gohan on the ground, Miss Martian asked "What happen to Gohan?"

Kid Flash replied "The girl kick Gohan in the Family Jewels."

As the Kara got up, she said "This is my last waning: LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Gohan, still in pain, said "And I say we can help you."

She turned to him and said "You think someone like you can help me? From the looks of it, I am stronger than anyone of you."

When she looks at Superboy once again, she said "Take that off. You have no right to wear our family symbol."

"Family symbol?" Superboy asked, "Listen, I don't know what you're talking about, but I am a clone of Superman. If you want any complaints, talk to him."

"Superman?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Artemis said, "You are a fan of his, right?"

Again, Kara asked, "Fan?"

Kid Flash replied "Because you are almost dressed like him."

Kara then said "He has the same outfit as mine?"

Gohan, getting on his feet said "Well, not like yours, but the same design."

Becoming interested, she said "That's odd. My uncle created this suit so that my cousin would notice me. He has one like it."

Aqualad said "Come with us then. We'll have Superman teleport to the base and you can have your answers."

When Kara nodded, everyone got into the bio-ship.

As Gohan was walking limping, Zatanna said "Need help?"

Gohan replied as he laughed "I'm fine. If I mentioned Superman before, things would have been less painful."


	11. A Message from the Other Universe!

Chapter 9

Half an hour at the base; Superman, Black Canary and Green Arrow arrived at the base where they were about to be filled in by the recent events. As the three League members arrived, they were approached by Robin, Aqualad and Superboy.

"Why did you call us?" Canary asked.

Robin replied "It's about the girl we found the other day. As it turns out, she's a meta-human with extraordinary strength, flight and heat vision."

Superboy interrupted by saying "And she can use super-breath as well."

Aqualad then said "And she appears to be wearing the same outfit as Superman."

Eyes widen, Superman said "And where is this girl?"

Robin replied "She's at the dining room right now."

Green Arrow then said "Any casualties?"

There was an awkward moment of silence when Superboy said "Well…"

At the dining hall, as Kara was sitting down on one end of the room, the rest of the team observed her from a distance. Sitting on a couch, Gohan had a large bag of ice and had it in his groin area, where Kara kicked him. When they heard footsteps; they saw, Superman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Robin, Aqualad and Superboy walking in. When Green Arrow saw Gohan in pain, he started to burst out laughing.

"This is not funny!" Zatanna said as she tried to comfort Gohan.

"You're right," Arrow said, "It's hilarious!"

When Kara saw Superman, she stood up and said "Why does he have the same outfit as mine?"

Superman looked at her and replied "I should ask you the same thing."

Gohan, getting up, said "Hey, go easy on her. She's trying to find her cousin."

"Cousin?" Superman asked, "What happen to your parents?"

Kara replied "Gone, along with my people."

"Sounds like you're not from around here," Canary said, "What's your name?"

Kara replied "Kara Jor-El."

Hearing this, Superman was stunned to hear this.

"Okay, Kara," Canary said, "Who were you people?"

Before she could reply, Superman said "You're a Kryptonian, are you?"

Everyone's attention went towards Superman when he said that. When Kara heard him saying that she if she was a Kryptonian, she was startled about him knowing about her race.

"How did you know?" she asked.

Superman replied "Because I'm a Kryptonian as well."

When everyone was shocked, Superboy said "How is that possible? I thought you were the last one."

Gohan then said "Hold up, if you a Kryptonian, then you might know Kal-El."

"I should," Superman said, "Because I am him."

In rage, Kara said "Impossible! The last time I saw MY Kal-El was when Krypton was destroyed."

Superman said "The last time you say. But Krypton was destroyed almost 30 years ago."

Kara stood silence as she fell to her knees.

Understanding none of it, Miss Martian said "But Superman, you said Krypton was destroyed 30 years and this girl is your cousin, why does she look younger than all of us instead of older?"

Robin replied "Two words: Animation Suspension."

"Animation Production?" Kid Flash asked.

Artemis said "Animation Suspension! It's a term use for someone being frozen in place and possibly stopping the aging process. It freezes you whole body and cells in place until you're unfroze."

"I see," Gohan said, "When Superboy caused that earthquake, I sensed Kara's energy the moment she was alive again."

Rocket then said "So…this girl looks young, but she is over 30 years old?"

Zatanna replied "Pretty much so."

There was a moment of silence when Gohan said "So…where did you get those clothes?"

Kara replied "I got them back at my ship. It's where you found me the last time."

Superman then said "We should retrieve your ship then. Miss Martian, we need to borrow your ship for awhile."

"Sure," Miss Martian said, "Be sure to bring it back in one peace."

"Thank," Superman said, "Canary, Arrow, Kara; let's go."

Once he said that, the four of them left to get Kara's ship to the Smoky Mountains before anyone could steal it for its technology.

After they left, Zatanna said "How about we forget all this? How about we watch a movie or something?"

"Alright!" Kid Flash said in excitement, "What movies should we get?"

An hour later everyone sat in the living room getting everything ready. As they did that, Zatanna notices Gohan felling depressed all of a sudden.

She sat next to him and said in a cheerful way "Come on, Gohan! Loosen up a bit!"

Gohan looked at her and replied "Sorry, it's just that seeing all this kind of reminds me about my family and friends gathering for something like this."

Just behind him, Miss Martian said "I know what is like to lose the people you care for. But one thing is to let go of your feelings and keep remembering the positive memories you had with your family."

Gohan spread his arms across the couch, tilts his head backwards and said "I just wish I can talk to them one more time."

Suddenly, a voice said _"Gohan."_

Gohan looked up and said "Someone called me?"

As everyone replied no, he said "Funny, I thought I heard someone."

The voice then said _"Gohan, are you there?"_

"There it is again," Gohan said, "Are you sure you guys aren't playing a trick on me?"

Miss Martian then said "I'm sure no one is tricking you."

"Huh," he said, "Then it must be nothing then."

All of a sudden, the voice yelled _"YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU CAN HEAR ME YET YOU DON'T KNOW WHO IT IS?"_

With that voice yelling in his ears, Gohan fell to the floor and covered his ears. The Team quickly gathered around him and picked him up the floor.

As he got up on his feet, Kid Flash asked "Dude, are you alright?"

Miss Martian then said "Gohan, what's wrong?"

Gohan shook his head and said "I think I'm listening to voices."

"Here," Miss Martian said, "Let me read you mind."

As she did that, the voice said to Gohan _"About time I found you. It almost took me forever to find you, boy."_

When Miss Martian heard the voice, Gohan said_ "Who are you?"_

The voice replied _"It's King Kai, who do you think?"_

In excitement, Gohan cried "King Kai! Is that really you?"

Everyone was confused and Robin asked "What is Gohan talking about?"

Miss Martian replied "I'll put up a communication link to all of us. That way, we hear the conversation."

Once everyone was linked to Gohan's mind, King Kai said _"Yep, the one and only King Kai."_

"I don't believe it!" Gohan said in a surprised way, "How did you find me?"

King Kai replied _"I simply followed you ki energy. It took me awhile to find the right universe where you were. Everyone was worried about you."_

Hearing that, Gohan said "Worried? Does that mean…"

Before he could finish, King Kai said _"Hold up, there's someone here who wants to talk to you."_

Suddenly, a familiar voice said _"Hey Gohan!"_

Recognizing the voice, Gohan said "Dad!"

"_Yeah Gohan,"_ Goku said, _"It's me. You had me worried. I thought you were gone."_

As everyone was listening to the conversation, Gohan said "Dad…are you dead. I mean, after Majin Buu absorbed me, I thought…"

Goku then said in a foolish way _"No, No, No! After you got absorbed, I thought I was really done for. But Vegeta came back to life thanks to Baba. So, he and I used the earrings to fuse our bodies. After he absorbed us, we traveled through Buu's body and found you and the others."_

Surprised, Gohan said "Hold up, you saved everyone that Buu absorbed and escaped?"

Goku replied _"Yeah."_

"So that's why I have my body," Gohan said, "But that doesn't explain why I am here."

King Kai then said _"I can explain that: after Vegeta found the original Majin Buu, the Evil Buu returned to its first original form. Event though it was a kid, it was far powerful than the other Buu you fought. When he blew up Earth, he caused a tear in the universe and you were sucked into it."_

There was a moment of silence when Gohan cried "So everyone did die!"

"_No, No, No," _Goku tried to cheer his son up,_ "When We transported back to the Land of the Kai's, Vegeta had the idea to travel to Namek to use their dragonballs to restore Earth and revive the people who died since the morning of the Martial Arts Tournament. In the end, I used the Spirit Bomb and destroyed Majin Buu."_

In excitement, Gohan said "Really? Then that means everyone is alive?"

Goku replied _"Yeah and there is someone who wants to talk to you."_

With a confused look, Gohan asked "Who?"

Suddenly, a voice cried out _"Gohan! My baby boy! Where are you? Are you alright? Have you been staying out of trouble?"_

Hearing the screaming voice, everyone covered theirs ears. Gohan knew it was, even though he's in another universe, ChiChi is still concern about him.

"Hi mom!" Gohan said in a cheerful way, "You're alright!"

Then, a child-like voice said _"Hi, Big Brother!"_

Gohan said "Goten, you alive too!"

Hearing Gohan cheerful from hearing his family's voices again, The Team felt like crying on the spot.

"_Yeah!" Goten said, "When are you coming back?"_

Gohan then stood silence and said "Tell you the truth, I have no idea."

Goku then replied _"We got that covered. Dende said that once the dragonballs are restored in one years, he'll make Shenron stronger to bring you back home."_

"One year?" Gohan asked.

ChiChi replied _"As much as I want to see you one more time, we have to wait one year."_

Gohan thought for a moment and said "You said that you used the Namek dragonballs, right? I was just thinking, since the dragonballs can be restored faster than the Earth dragonballs, could we use those to try to wish me back home?"

There was an awkward moment of silence when Goku said in a surprised way _"Of course! I never bother to think about that!"_

"_Oh no!" _King Kai said in a frightened way, _"I forgot!"_

"What?" Gohan asked "What is it?"

King Kai replied _"I just remembered something! If we don't bring Gohan back to our world within 4 months, he may never return!"_

"What?" everyone, including The Team, said in a shocked way.

ChiChi then said _"What do you mean 'he may never return'?"_

King Kai replied _"The tear in the universe will restore itself in a matter of time! If we don't get Gohan back home, he'll stay there with no way back home!"_

"You have got to be kidding me?" Gohan said.

Goten then said _"Could we just wait til we use the other dragonballs?"_

"Yeah, that's right," Gohan said, "Since the Namek dragonballs takes a third of the year to be restored, we could use them."

"_Aww!" _ChiChi said, _"I can't wait to see my baby in four months!"_

Goku then said_ "Yeah, but until then, you have to wait. I'm sorry son, but it is the only way."_

Gohan smiled and said "That's okay, dad. I already found some friends here."

"_Already?"_ Goku said in a surprised way, _"Wow! Who are they?"_

Gohan replied "There are a group of superheroes who are almost like me. They use their abilities to help the Earth here. Say hi guys."

When The Team introduced themselves, Goku said _"I'm glad that you found yourself good friends. Be sure to train hard and protect them."_

"I will, dad," Gohan said.

"_I'll see you soon, my baby boy!" _ChiChi said.

Goten then said _"See you, big brother!"_

After Goten said that, the voices went silence.

When Gohan was about to break down in tears, Miss Martian said "You are lucky to have family like that."

Gohan replied "Thanks."

Kid Flash placed his arm around his neck and said "Dude, you're going home soon! That calls for a celebration!"

"Yeah," Robin said, "And that means the biggest party ever!"

Gohan just smiled and said "As long as there is food, I say let's get this party started!"

Zatanna then went up to him and said "You still need to teach me and Superboy some of your techniques."

"Oh right!" Gohan said, "We could do that tomorrow."

Rocket went up to them and said "What now?"

Zatanna replied "Gohan here tried to teach me how to control ki energy while teaching Superboy how to fly."

"Cool," Rocket said as she turned to Gohan, "You think you could teach me how to fire those blasts?"

Gohan's mouth dropped and said "You two?"

Rocket laughed and said "Yeah! With attacks like those then it would be the more reason to be called The Rocket!"

Gohan let out a sigh of depression and said "Fine, I guess I can teach you."

As Rocket cheered, Superboy said "I bet with powers like yours, you're teaching everyone how to fight like you."

Gohan laughed and said "Not really."

Robin then said "I bet no one in this universe you could beat."

"I don't believe so," Gohan said, "If you have a Saiyan in this universe who's powerful than me, then I would be in trouble."

Meanwhile in a dark room, 'The Light' members found a solution to there 'Saiyan' problem. When the seven of them appeared once again, they had a plan to eliminate Gohan.

"So," one of them said, "Are we ready for our plan to commence?"

The second one replied "Of course. With the DNA sample that Cheshire secretly stole from that Saiyaman, we cloned the perfect fighter."

"Combine that with Kryptonian DNA, this being will be unstoppable," the third one said.

The fourth one then said "But how did you obtain Superman's DNA?"

The fifth one said "My friend, this Kryptonian DNA is not Superman's. It has more 'potential' than Superman's"

The sixth one said "You don't mean…"

The last one said "Yes…I do believe that 'his' DNA, we will make the Justice League beg for mercy."


	12. Chill Out

Chapter 10

A few weeks later, everyone left the cave and went into their normal lives: Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian went to Keystone High School, Zatanna went to her Catholic School, Aqualad went to visit Atlantis and Robin went to join with his former mentor. Over the past weeks, The Team had been working day and night over recent activities. The main one is the break-out of Belle Reve. All the villains from Belle Reve escaped during the time when the League was under Savage's control.

It was only Artemis and Gohan who were left in the base. Artemis comes in and out of the base to visit her mother, but she wished that she could stay their longer. Every time she enters the base, Gohan was there eating away. Seeing Gohan eat like that makes her feel disgusted. But when Gohan tries to be friends with her, she just gives him the cold shoulder.

As she entered the cave that afternoon, she heard Red Tornado saying "Artemis, may I have a word with you?"

When she agreed, she followed Tornado into the briefing room. Once there she saw Black Canary and Green Arrow there.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

Tornado replied "There had been report that four ice villain: Killer Frost, Icicle Jr., Blizzard and Mr. Freeze."

"We heard that they are near Gotham Harbor," Canary said, "But we can't be for sure. That's why we want you to go stealth and find out. If you do, contact the League."

"Affirmative," Artemis said.

"_Yes, my first solo mission! Now I get to prove that I belong on The Team! Nothing is going to ruin it for…"_

Her thoughts were cut short when Green Arrow said "Be sure to take Saiyaman with you. If something goes wrong, he'll be there to back you up."

She gave off a disappointed look.

"_You have got to be kidding me?"_ she thought,_ "Why him?"_

Tornado then said "Is there a problem?"

Artemis replied "Not to offend him; but he's immature, behaves like a child and…"

"…And is the only member available," Canary said, "If you have problems then we could wait for the team to arrive."

"NO, NO, NO!" Artemis said as she tried to convince Canary, "Gohan will definitely be there to help me!"

She lied. Although she had to take him along; Canary never said to leave him behind so that she could do the mission solo.

"Alright," Canary said, "Be sure to wake him up."

Artemis gave off another disappointment look and said "Still?"

Minutes later, she marched to Gohan's room and started to bang on the door. As she heard Gohan's whining not to get up, she was demanding him to get up.

As he replied no, she then said "Fine. Yum! This is some delicious bacon I am having. And I have a whole plate just for myself!"

She then stood next to the door where Gohan can't see her and heard the door open. As he was about to exit, she stuck her left leg out and caused Gohan to fall face first to the floor.

As he got up, Artemis said "I can't believe you! You can't get up after being told, yet you get up for food!"

Gohan rubbed his head and said "It's because I'm hungry."

Artemis shook her head and said "Come on, we're leaving."

"Where?" Gohan said as he yawned.

Artemis replied "Gotham Harbor. We're taking Miss Martian's ship."

Gohan then said "It's she going to be mad to know that her ship was taking?"

Becoming irritated, she said "We're going on a mission! It's okay for her if we take it to we're going!"

She then grabs his neck collar and began to drag him through the hallway.

"Wait!" he cried, "What about my clothes?"

Artemis replied "They're in the ship. Now stop whining and let's go!"

Half an hour later, the two heroes arrived near Gotham Harbor with the camouflage active. As Gohan was dressed in his outfit, Artemis pressed a button on her armband and her whole outfit turned black.

"Hey Artemis," he asked, "What about me?"

Trying to convince him to stay, she replied "You stay here with the ship. I need you to look after it while I'm gone. We don't want anyone to take it."

Hoping it might work, Gohan replied in a cheerful way "Roger!"

"_Yes!"_ she thought in an excited way, _"This guy totally fell for it!"_

"Alright then," she said, "Be back in a bit."

After she said that, she left the ship and landed on the ground. She began to scan the area for the ice villains building to building. When she entered one of the buildings, she heard voices coming from it. Sneaking quickly, she crawled on the floor and saw them! She saw Blizzard, Mr. Freeze and Icicle Jr. near a table talking about something she didn't make out.

"_Perfect!"_ she thought,_ "All I got to do is contact the League!"_

But when she tried to, she noticed something unusual.

"_Wait a minute. Where's Killer Frost?"_

Suddenly, a female voice behind her said in a spine-chilling way "Looks like we have a rat in the building."

When she turned around, she saw Killer Frost with a dead look in her eyes! When Artemis saw her, she immediately jumped out of the way and shot one of her arrows at her. However, Killer Frost waved her left hand and frosts her arrow in mid-air. Once Artemis landed on the ground, a giant spike of ice appeared and nearly hits her. As she turns, she saw Icicle Jr. in his frost form laughing hysterically at her. As she was about to draw her arrows, a blast of cold air knocks her out and fell in front of Blizzard, Mr. Freeze and Icicle Jr. When she tried to get up, Killer Frost used her ice powers to freeze her legs down to the ground.

As she struggled, Mr. Freeze taunted "It appears we are surrounded."

Everyone laughed and Blizzard said "Whatever shall we do?"

Killer Frost then said "Shall I freeze her?"

Freeze replied "We don't want any witnesses."

As Artemis tried to reach for her bow, Killer Frost froze her hands in place. As Artemis quivered in fear, Killer Frost walked closer to her in a vile way.

"_This is not happening to me!"_ Artemis thought as she got up on her knees_ "This is not what I wanted!"_

As Killer Frost raised her left hand to her, she said "I hope you enjoy the cold."

In a matter of seconds, Frost used her ice powers to trap Artemis inside a block of ice. As Frost laughed in a vile way, Icicle Jr. said "Shall I end her?"

Frost replied "Knock yourself out."

As Icicle Jr. pumped his right arm, he swung it towards Artemis, who was encased in ice. When his bulky fist was about to hit Artemis, he punch was suddenly stopped! When he looks to see who it was, he saw Gohan stopping his punch with his bare hands!

"How did you do that?" Icicle Jr. asked in a stunned way, "And who the hell are you?"

Gohan replied in a serious way "The name's Saiyaman."

As he pushed Icicle's arm back, he created a small ball of energy in his left hand and hurled it at the ice villains. The explosion caused the ice villains to fall backwards and away from Gohan. Having the chance, Gohan turned to Artemis and saw her encased in ice.

"_Darn it!"_ he thought, _"If I would have been here, I could of prevented this!"_

Knowing that breaking her out of the ice will hurt her, he had to try something else. He placed his hands on the ice and released ki energy from his hands and began to melt the ice. In the matter of seconds, he melted the ice away and freed Artemis. However, she was unconscious from the attack Frost had given her.

As he pick her up bridal style, he said "Artemis, wake up!"

But he got no reply.

"_It's no use!"_ Gohan thought, _"I have to get her back to the base!"_

As he looked back at the ice villains, he had to get rid of them. He then flew upwards and back to the ship. Once Gohan placed Artemis on the bed, he flew back where the ice villains are.

As he landed in front of them, Blizzard said "Looks like we have a trickster here."

As he pulls out two guns from his side, he fires blasts of ice beams towards Gohan. However, Gohan dodges the beams while Icicle Jr. shoots out five giant spikes from each of his arms. But just like Blizzard's beams, Gohan dodges the giant spikes. In a sneaky move, Killer Frost freezes the floor leading outside. As Gohan continued to dodge the attacks by performing back-flips, that when he landed on his hands where Frost froze the floor, Gohan slips off balance and skied through the floor and outside the building. Once outside, Icicle Jr. rushed up to Gohan and punched him across the body that sends him flying into the water. In a fast pace, Mr. Freeze pulls out his ice rifle and fires a beam of ice into the water where Gohan landed in and froze the area with him in it.

"HA!" Icicle Jr. taunted, "This guy was all talk!"

"Yeah," Killer Frost said, "He didn't last five minutes."

Mr. Freeze then said "Enough talk. Find the girl and dispose of her. We have to get on with the plan."

As they were they were about to take a step, they heard cracking sounds where Freeze froze Gohan in. In an instance, Gohan blasted right out of the iced area and landed near them.

"That's impossible!" Blizzard cried, "How is he even alive?"

Instead of a serious expression from Gohan, he simply wrapped his arms around his body and said in a ridiculous way "That's cold! M-M-M-My body feels like ice right now!"

The ice villains just stood there speechless. Here they thought they were about to fight someone who was serious at first, but they end up being a baby.

"I had enough of this," Killer Frost said as she forms finger claws at her fingertips.

She then charged at the shivering hero, ready to pierce him with her claws. However, Gohan saw this and reacted by dodging her attacks. In the distance, Blizzard shots more if his ice beams at Gohan, thinking it would hit him. Gohan saw this and performed a back-flip to dodge the attack. As he landed on the ground, Icicle Jr. threw more spikes at Gohan, who eventually dodges them. The ice villains had enough of this and all fired their ice beams at Gohan at once. Thinking it was a normal blast; Gohan crossed his arms and took the impact of the beams. However, instead of being blown away like the other blast, Gohan was turning into ice! In a matter of seconds, Gohan himself encase in ice. When the ice villains hold their fire, they saw Gohan in the block of ice.

"About time," Mr. Freeze said, "I thought that will never end."

Killer Frost then said "Let's just find that girl and kill her."

Inside the ice, Gohan heard what they were talking about and he couldn't let them hurt Artemis.

"_I won't let them hurt Artemis,"_ he thought, _"I won't!"_

As he started to power-up, he caused a small earthquake that the ice villains took notice. As they were thinking what was going on, the ice started to crack bit by bit.

"Impossible!" Mr. Freeze cried, "No one could easily do that!"

"What is he?" Icicle Jr. asked in a frighten way.

As Gohan let out a loud shout, he released a flash of blue light and completely shattered the ice he was trapped in. As everyone looked back at Gohan, their mouths completely dropped.

As Killer Frost stood there motionless, she said "How can anyone survive that? No one could have survive that and live!"

Icicle Jr. then said "But I'm sure he can't survive this!"

He then charged at Gohan with his bulky arms ready to throw them at him. In a split second, Gohan delivered a quick jab into Icicle's stomach and he started to moan in pain. As Icicle wrapped his arms around his stomach, Gohan slapped Icicle Jr. across the face and send him flying into the building. Everyone was shock to see Icicle Jr. being knocked out like a little insect.

"He got him by surprise," Blizzard said as he pointed his guns at Gohan, "This it how you do it!"

As he fired the beam of ice towards Gohan, the beams immediately disappeared upon contact. The ice villains were stunned at what they were seeing!

"H-H-How did he do that?" Blizzard asked.

In a flash instant, Gohan disappeared then reappeared in front between Blizzard and Killer Frost. Before anyone of them could react, Gohan delivered a soft right strike into Frost's neck while he punched Blizzard in the face with his other hand. As the two villains fell to the floor unconscious, Gohan looked at Mr. Freeze with seriousness in his eyes.

"You think that you took down those three, you could take me so easily?" Freeze asked, "Fool, I'll make sure to freeze you permanently."

Gohan simply replied "Look: you can freeze me, hurt me or kill me for all I care. But if anyone hurts my friends, they will pay with their lives!"

Freeze laughed and said "You think too much!"

As Freeze pointed his rifle at him, in a split second; Gohan rushed up to Freeze, pushed his gun away from him and head-butted his helmet. With the impact from Gohan, the front glass of Freeze's helmet cracked open and the fumes from inside began to flow out. Freeze began to gasp for air and was about to fall to the floor. When he was about to fall, Gohan quickly wrapped his arms around Freeze's body and flew up into the sky with him. When he was at high attitude, Gohan flew down once more, but this time towards the water below.

Seeing this, Freeze said as he gasped for air "What are you doing? If the fumes come in contact with the water we'll both freeze!"

Gohan replied in a serious way "Then so be it."

As they were near the water, Freeze cried "NOOOO!"

And with that, Gohan and Freeze crashed into the water that caused a huge splash. In that instance, the splash and the area where the two crashed into turned into solid ice. Now, Gohan and Freeze were trapped in the ice.

Five hours later…

Artemis opened her eyes and let out a loud gasp of air. As she looked around, she found herself back at the base. When she looked at herself, she saw that she was out of her outfit and was wearing a white top shirt and dark blue sweatpants.

"_What happened?" _she asked herself, _"I thought I was frozen."_

Suddenly, the door opened and Black Canary walked into the room.

"Good," Canary said in a disappointed way, "You're finally awake."

Startled by Canary's appearance, Artemis said "Canary, what…?"

Before she could finish, Canary replied in a strict way "What exactly happened out there? You were ordered to observe if Mr. Freeze and the others were there! Not to take them head on! You could have gotten killed or worse!"

Artemis felt bad. She failed the mission and now the ice villains are probably gone.

Canary then calmed down and said "The important thing is that you're safe. At least your mission wasn't a failure: the ice villains have been returned to Belle Reve. And it's all thanks to Gohan."

"Gohan?" Artemis asked surprised way, "What happen to him? Where is he?"

Canary gave off a depressed expression and said "I'm afraid…he didn't make it."

"_Oh no!" _Artemis thought, _"He can't be dead! He can't!"_

"It can't be!" Artemis cried as tears ran down her face, "He can't be dead!"

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the hallways cried "AAAACHOOOO!"

When Artemis heard that, she said "What was that?"

Canary smiled and said "It appears that someone has the cold."

Meanwhile at the living room; Gohan was covered with layers of covers, sweaters, gloves and sweatpants. His feet were dunk in hot water, his skin was pale and his nose was bright red. It appears that Gohan had the cold from the battle from the ice villains. Although the cold was a small reminder for himself, he manages to bring Mr. Freeze's gun as a souvenir for the mission. Although The Team wasn't there to help him get over his cold, Captain Marvel was there trying to make his new friend comfortable.

As Captain Marvel brought a cup of hot cocoa on one hand while holding a plate of cookies in the other, he brought them to Gohan and said in a cheerful way "Here you go, man! I brought you some goodies!"

Gohan grabbed the cup with his left hand and said while his mouth was shattering "T-T-Thank y-y-you, C-C-Captain M-M-Marvel!"

As Gohan downed the cocoa, he held it to Captain Marvel and asked in a fainted way "More please."

As Marvel gladly agreed, he got the cup and rushed to the kitchen. Just as he did that; Superboy, Miss Martian and Kid Flash just arrived from.

"I can't believe I got a C on my test!" Kid Flash whined.

Superboy then said "Well at least you know to study more."

"Cheer up," Miss Martian tried to cheer him up, "At least you didn't…"

Before she could finish, she saw a person with layers of clothes sitting on their couch.

"Hey, who let them in?" she asked.

Kid Flash replied "I don't remember them."

As the walked over to the figure, they were shocked to see Gohan with layers of clothes and his feet dunk in hot water.

"Gohan!" Miss Martian said in a panicked way, "What happened?"

Gohan replied as his mouth shutter "I-I-I g-g-got t-t-the c-c-cold."

"We can see that," Superboy said, "But what happen? The last time we saw you, you were perfectly fine."

Kid Flash then said "How can you get the cold?"

Captain Marvel showed up and said "Hey, you guys! You missed one heck of a mission!"

Everyone looked him and Superboy asked "What mission?"

As Captain Marvel placed the hot cocoa in front of Gohan, he said "This is how it happened: Artemis and Saiyaman went one a mission to see if the ice villains: Mr. Freeze, Killer Frost, Icicle Jr., and Blizzard escaped from Belle Reve. As it turns out, they did! As Artemis got caught by one of them, they froze her! When they were about to pound her, Gohan showed up and took them all out with one hand tied behind his back!"

"He did what?" the three of them asked in a shocked way.

Everyone looked back at Gohan, who was sneezing like a maniac.

"Dude!" Kid Flash cheered, "You took out four of the most dangerous ice villains all by yourself? That's hardcore!"

Gohan then said "I-I-I b-b-brought a-a-a s-s-souvenir. I-I-It's in the s-s-ship."

As Kid Flash rushed to the ship with his Superspeed, he brought Freeze's ice rifle.

"Now that's what I call a souvenir!" Superboy said.

Miss Martian felt bad for Gohan and said "Would you like it if I made you something warm to eat?"

Gohan excitedly nodded his head.

Miss Martian then said "I'll see what I can cook up."

When Miss Martian left, Kid Flash said "I'll put this in the Souvenir Room and got to my homework. I got a lot to do."

After he left, Superboy said "I need to go too. See you later."

As soon as they left, Gohan dozed off to sleep.

Suddenly, a voice said "Gohan?"

That made Gohan jump out of the couch and landed on the floor. When he saw who it was, he saw Artemis

"A-A-Artemis!" Gohan said, "You're okay!"

"Thanks to you," she said, "Listen, sorry about today."

"I-I-It's okay," Gohan said as he sat back on the couch, "T-T-This cold will be gone before you know it."

Artemis shook her head as she sat next to him and said "Not that. You see: It's my fault. This mission was supposed to involve the two of us. And I told you to stay behind so that I can do it by myself."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"Because," she replied, "I want to be proven that I can handle things by myself."

Noticing her situation, Gohan said "Artemis, trust me when I say you can't do things by myself. No matter the situation is; you need your friends to help you."

Artemis smiled and said "I'll be sure to remember that. Thanks again for saving me."

Gohan smiled and said "That's what friends are for!"

"_Friends?"_ Artemis asked herself, _"Maybe he's not so childish after all."_

In a moment of relief, Artemis gave Gohan a small kiss on the cheek. In that moment, Gohan felt déjá vu happening to him.

Gohan thought, _"Why is this happening?"_

When she saw Gohan's reaction from the kiss, she smiled and thought _"I take it back, this guy is childish."_

As Gohan saw the smile on Artemis' face he thought _"Can this get anymore worse?"_


	13. A Magical Night

**Sorry for that EXTREMELY LONG WAIT! I was busy with college and a job at the same time, it was consuming my time to writing all my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 11

Two months went by and things were a bit boring around the base. During those months Gohan was training Zatanna, Rocket and Superboy in their training. Zatanna was improving a little bit of her energy control; Superboy was having a lot of difficulties with his flying training. However, Rocket improved in her training. She can fire energy blasts from her hands, it was as if she was a natural. Once Rocket's training was finished, Gohan still continued with both Superboy's and Zatanna's training.

During that time, Red Arrow and some of the Justice League were still on the search for the real Roy Harper. Also during that time; Kara, Superman's cousin, had been staying with the Kent's until things were sorted off. Just recently, she joined The Team with Superman's permission. Although some of the members were a bit caution on her since her battle with Gohan, but during those months, she became a valuable member on the team.

Today was a bit odd: the mission they were about to receive only required a few members of the team. The members who were involved in this mission were Artemis, Robin, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Gohan, and Zatanna. Once all the members were in the briefing room, Batman explained the mission.

"Team, we have word of a villain attending a charity banquet in Gotham tonight," Batman said, "We need to know who it is and must be stopped. Robin; you, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Artemis will go on stealth and scan the area to find out who is our mysterious 'guest' is."

When they agreed, Gohan said "Hate to bother you, but what about us?"

Batman continued by saying "Saiyaman, you and Zatanna will go undercover impersonating a guests and find out who it is on the inside."

"What?" Gohan and Zatanna said in unison.

"Is there a problem?" Batman asked.

Zatanna replied "No, not at all."

Gohan then said "I don't have any problems. But, why us?"

Batman, without changing his tone, said "You two seem the logical choice. With your abilities and Zatanna's magic; you should contain the villain until back-up arrives."

"Back up as in us?" Artemis asked.

"Affirmative," Batman said, "Better get yourselves ready, you all leave in one hour."

After Batman left, Robin went up to Gohan and said "Dude, you should get ready for your 'date' tonight."

Gohan started to blush when Zatanna said in a shy way "I guess we should get ourselves ready."

She then said **"Stel yrt a wen elyts!"**

All of a sudden, her clothes started to glow. When the light faded, she was wearing a long light purple dress, long white gloves that went up to her elbows, light purple heels and a white scarf that covered her shoulders.

As everyone just stared at Zatanna, Artemis just smiled and said "Oh this is going to be good."

Almost an hour later, The Team was near the Gotham Charity Banquet and everyone got into position. Near the entrance, as a older man was taking invitations, he saw two young couple approaching him. One of them was a young lady with a beautiful purple dress while the other was a young man with a black tux with a black tie and was also wearing thick glasses. Little did he know that these two were Gohan and Zatanna in disguise. Once Zatanna and Gohan handed the man their invitation, with the help of Batman, they entered the building where the banquet is being held.

As they entered Gohan said in his mind _"Okay, we're in."_

Miss Martian replied _"Affirmative, we'll do a patrol check and report back."_

"_Remember not to use any com-link," _Aqualad said.

"_Roger that," _Artemis said, _"Have fun you two."_

Robin then said _"Make sure to stay out of trouble."_

Gohan and Zatanna then looked at each other and started to blush. Once they went offline, Gohan tried to sense any ki presence in the crowd. When Zatanna did the same thing, the both of them couldn't sense anything.

"That's odd," Gohan said, "If a super-powered villain is going to invade, then where are they?"

Zatanna replied "I don't know, maybe these villains will be one of those people with no powers; like the Joker or someone."

"Could be," he said, "We still have to keep our eyes open."

Zatanna then said in a seductive way "Oh, I'll keep my eyes open."

As she grabbed Gohan's right arm, he began to sweat nervously. After a while, the both of them were sat on the table reserved for them and began to talk about their life's story. After Zatanna told Gohan about her father being possessed by the spirit of Dr. Fate, Gohan felt sympathetic for her.

"Zatanna, I'm sorry," Gohan said.

Zatanna replied in a sorrowful way "It's alright. Sometimes I wonder if I didn't put on the helmet, he would still be around."

Gohan then placed his hands on hers and said "You did what you have to. I know your father means everything for you. But you have to understand that he was willing to sacrifice his own life to save yours."

She looked at him in a sincere way and said "You really think so?"

Gohan replied "I've seen many of my friends and family sacrificing their lives so that I can live on. I know what you're going through."

A smile came across Zatanna's face and said "Thank you, Gohan."

As the two of them looked at each other, a familiar voice said "Aw, ain't that cute."

When the two of them saw who was talking, they were shocked. It was Cheshire! Except of her outfit, she was wearing a sleeveless green, Chinese dress with dragon design on it and her hair was still wild.

"I can't believe you dumped me for her," she said in a sarcastically way.

"Cheshire!" Gohan said in a quiet way, "What are you doing here?"

Zatanna then said "You're the one who's going to rob this charity?"

Cheshire laughed and said "Me? Honey, I don't have it in me right now."

"Then who's going to rob this place?" Zatanna asked.

Cheshire replied "How about we talk somewhere 'private'."

After she said that, Gohan and Zatanna looked at each other as saying 'what should we do?'. Gohan replied by nodding his head and the two of them followed Cheshire away from the party. When they were out of sight and away from everyone, the questions began to ask.

"Okay Cheshire," Zatanna said, "Why are you here? Who are your accomplices?"

Cheshire replied "No one. This whole thing was a setup."

There was an awkward moment of silence when Gohan said "What?"

"I made the whole thing up," she said, "I hoped to get you to come 'alone'. But since your magician friend is here with you, I guess we can't 'know each other better'."

"Get to the point!" Zatanna demanded, "Why did you do all this?"

Cheshire then said in a serious way "Listen, I don't have enough time. I am here to warn you all."

"Warn us?" Gohan asked, "About what exactly?"

She replied "There is an organization that has been behind ever event that has happen; from Mister Twister's attack on Happy Harbor, to the Injustice League's appearance up until now."

"An organization?" Zatanna asked, "And you were part of it?"

Cheshire replied "I only got involved because my father, Sportsmaster, was involved in their schemes. I only heard my missions from him and not from the organization itself."

Gohan thought for a moment and said "Just what is this organization?"

Cheshire replied "They call themselves 'The Light'."

"The Light?" Zatanna asked, "Who are they exactly?"

"I don't know who are the actually members," Cheshire said, "But everyone; from Project Cadmus all the way to the Injustice League were involved in some sort of operation."

"You mean a goal?" Gohan asked, "What is their goal?"

"Again, I don't know," Cheshire replied, "I hardly got involved in their schemes."

"Yet you went alongside with your father to perform these crimes," Zatanna said, "And why now? Why are you telling us this?"

There was a moment of silence when Cheshire said in a cheerful way "Let's just say I'm turning over a new leaf."

She then takes out a small disk she had in her purse, gives it to Gohan and said "Take this. It contains some information about The Light."

As Gohan got the disk, Zatanna said "Since you're turning over a new leaf, how about you turn yourself over to the League."

Cheshire laughed for a bit and said "I'm not turning over a new leaf that much."

"Too bad," Zatanna said, "I just sent a telepathic message to our backup and they should be here any moment."

Cheshire smiled and said "How about a deal: I'll tell you what their next plan and you let me go."

"And what plan are they up to that will convince us to let you go?" Zatanna asked.

Cheshire looked at Gohan with a concern look and said "They are planning make a clone of you."

There was a moment of silence when Zatanna said in a shocked way "What?"

"That's right," Cheshire said, "They are planning to clone him. The Light have seen his abilities against Amazo a few month ago. They were willing to pay BIG money on some of your DNA."

Gohan then said "I don't get it. How did they even get my DNA? Out of all the fights I've been into, no one ever stole my blood."

Cheshire smiled innocently and said "Do you remember when we first meet and how I numbed your body with Jellyfish Toxin?"

When Gohan nodded his head, she said "I sort of secretly took some of your DNA and gave them your blood sample."

There was an awkward moment of silence when both Zatanna and Gohan said in unison "What?"

Zatanna then said "You gave them Gohan's DNA?"

Cheshire just shrugged and said "Hey, I was just following orders."

Gohan then said in a serious way "Do you have any idea what you've done? Not only they will have the powers of a Saiyan, but also can use it for evil."

"You don't think I know that?" Cheshire said, "Again, anything you need to know about The Light, it's in the disk. And so, I'm off."

She then looks at Gohan and said in a seductive way "Until we meet again."

After she said that, she quickly lowered her right hand to the floor and a cloud o smoke appeared and covered the entire room. As soon as the smoke cleared, Cheshire was gone. When Gohan tried to sense her energy, he couldn't! Just in time; Artemis, Robin, Aqualad, Miss Martian showed up.

"What happen?" Aqualad asked, "Where's Cheshire?"

Gohan replied "She's gone. I tired to sense her ki energy, but she is somehow surpassing her presence from me."

"How can she do that?" Miss Martian said.

Gohan replied "In my universe, some people could hide their powers so that we can't detect them. I think Cheshire already mastered that technique."

"Now that's out of the way," Robin said, "What did she said?"

After Gohan and Zatanna told them what Cheshire told them, they were shocked.

"That's what she said?" Artemis asked in a frighten way.

As both Gohan and Zatanna nodded their heads, Aqualad said "This is truly bad. If this 'Light' has Gohan's DNA, then we are in serious trouble."

"Tell me about it," Miss Martian said, "Having one Gohan is bad enough."

Gohan then said in a hurtful way "What's that suppose to mean?"

Miss Martian laughed and said "Just kidding."

"Well, hate to interrupt this," Zatanna said, "But should we report this to the Justice League?"

Artemis said "Good thinking, let's go."

When everyone was about to leave, Robin stopped Gohan and Zatanna and said "Not you two. You still need to stay."

"Why?" Gohan asked, "The mission was a fake. There's nothing more to do here."

Robin smiled and said "You guys still have a 'date' to continue."

There was a moment of silence when Zatanna said "Wait a minute. Batman didn't pick me and Gohan because we were the 'logical' choice, you set us up!"

Robin laughed and said "Hey, Gohan's been working hard all this time with no breaks here and there. When Batman told me about this mission, I recommended Gohan so that he can have his break."

Gohan just smiled and said "Thanks, but I am already used to this kind of stuff."

Zatanna interrupted and said "But what about me?"

Again, Robin smiled and said "Let's just say I saw your 'incident' back at the Watchtower in New Year's."

Both Zatanna and Gohan started to blush and Zatanna said "You spied on us?"

Miss Martian, Artemis and Aqualad looked at Robin with a curious look and Artemis said "What are you talking about?"

Robin replied "Let's just say that I saw something interesting while I was finding out where was the other team."

Zatanna said in a furious way "If you tell them, I swear to god!"

Robin waved his hands and said "Relax. Anyways, you two stay here and have fun. We're going back to the base and pick you guys up at midnight."

After he said that, they left Gohan and Zatanna alone. The two just looked at each other and started to blush once more.

"So," Zatanna broke the silence, "We should go back to the party."

"Yeah," Gohan replied, "Good idea."

As they were walking, Zatanna noticed that something was bothering Gohan. She knew it was about Cheshire telling him that this 'Light' was creating a clone of him.

"Gohan?" Zatanna asked.

He just looked at her with a calm look and said "Yes?"

Zatanna replied "Don't worry about this clone. Starting tomorrow, we are going to look for it."

Gohan then said "It's not the clone I'm worried about. This Light is up to something and you guys are going to have a tough time finding out what their plans are."

"Again, don't worry," Zatanna said.

But Gohan said "I'm going to return to my universe soon. I want to make sure that you guys are safe from my clone. I'm not leaving here until I find him and stop him."

He was right, he was going to return to his universe soon and Zatanna never told him how she felt about him and how she was falling for him. But also, there was numerous of questions that was going through Zatanna's mind. Questions like: What if he isn't interested in her? Does he fell the same way? What if he already has a girlfriend back in his universe? However, she decides to put those thoughts to a side and enjoy this moment with him. She then wraps her arms around his right arm and hugs it. Gohan simply looks at her in a surprise way. When the two made eye contact once more, they blushed once more and Zatanna rested her head on his shoulder. Just as they entered the ballroom, people around them started to admire them. Both Zatanna and Gohan were hearing comments like: those two are perfect for each other, so nice to see young love and other random comments. But the both of them didn't mind.

After a while the orchestra band played a soft, elegant song and couples began to dance. Gohan looked at Zatanna and saw her smiling at him. He knew what she was thinking and when he was about to tell her something, Zatanna just dragged him to the dance floor. She guided his hands to where to put them; one on her hips while the other she was holding with her right hand while she placed her left hand on his right shoulder. As the two danced away, Gohan felt a little nervous; he never actually danced before and he was worried if he was going to step on Zatanna. But he managed to avoid stepping on her and continued dancing. Zatanna on the other hand felt as she was in a fantasy dream. Dancing away in the night in a elegant dress with someone she likes, it was all real to her.

"_I never want this to end," _she said to herself.

But she knew better, soon Gohan would have to leave. So she had to make every moment count.

**Kind of cheesy, but it works for me. If you think a Zatanna & Gohan pairing is great, then let me know. If not….I don't mind. And will Gohan encounter his clone before he leaves? Find out later on!**


	14. Child's Play!

**First, let me start by saying: Wow! I have received over 70 reviews! Thank a lot to everyone who reviewed. Come on people, lets make this story worth 100! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, this one was influenced by a show I watched the other day. When I saw that episode I started to crack up. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 12

"Man this is boring," Superboy said.

Robin replied "Hey, you were complaining about not getting a mission for a while. This is the best I could get."

"Yeah," Kid Flash said, "I was hoping some action, not an infiltration mission."

Gohan finally said "Let's just get this over with."

It has been over a week since Cheshire's warning about The Light. During that time, things have been boring once again. With little or no missions at all, Gohan and the others would just hang around near the base. Just recent, Batman had a mission that required stealth abilities. That's why he summoned Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy and Gohan for this mission. Word has it that there will be an attempt robbery at the Metropolis Museum tonight. Once the four heroes got ready, they boarded on the Miss Martian's bio-ship and left for Metropolis. Once they got there, they remained hidden until they could find the culprits.

"Again, this is boring!" Superboy whined.

Robin said "And again, shut up! We don't want our cover to be blown!"

"Quiet," Gohan said, "I sense someone coming."

After he said that, everyone stood quiet. A few minutes later, they saw someone coming inside the museum. How was it possible that someone just walked into the museum and none of the guards noticed? There answer was Klarion the Witch Boy with his orange. Why was someone like him doing in a museum like this? The last place he tried to steal was in the lair of Dr. Fate.

As Klarion was walking though the halls petting his cat, he said "You're probably wondering why we're here?"

Once his cat meowed, Klarion said "Well as you know, I'm bored with all this peace and quiet that has been going on here."

He then pulled out a red dragon-tooth and said "You see, I have acquired a dragon tooth that I stole from a sorcerer that I had to 'kill' for."

He stopped walking and was face-to-face with a giant skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. As he put his cat down as was ready to cast his magic.

"And once I put this tooth with this T-Rex, I will reverse the time on this vicious killer so that it can walk again and kill everything in sight," he said, "And combined with the dragon-tooth, it will have all the abilities of the dragon!"

Suddenly his hand that the dragon-tooth was in started to glow red and levitated the tooth towards the T-Rex's mouth. As the dragon-tooth was near the mouth, Klarion shoved the tooth into the mouth.

Klarion gave off a devious smile while rubbing his hands and said "Now, let the fun begin."

Then both his hands started to glow red and he released it to the bones. As the bones started to become surrounded in a cloud of magic dust, this was the cue that the heroes needed.

They all immediately near the T-Rex bones and Gohan said "Hey you, stop."

Klarion looked at them and said "Looks like I have to hurry this up."

He then sends a huge blast of his magic towards the bones that doubled the radius of the cloud. The four heroes eventually inhaled the cloud and started to cough a bit.

"Aw dude," Kid Flash said, "That stuff taste nasty!"

"What is this stuff?" Gohan asked.

Robin replied "Magic stuff I guess."

They all looked over at Klarion and Superboy said "Forget that, let's just get this guy!"

He then lunged at Klarion ready to smash him.

Klarion just smiled and said "Oops, looks like this is my cue. Got to go."

All of a sudden, his hands returned to normal, got his cat and a red vortex appeared and he disappeared into the vortex. As Klarion disappeared, Superboy crashed into a podium stand with an expensive vase. Once he crashed, the vase fell to the floor and was utterly destroyed. Suddenly, the alarms started to go off throughout the museum.

"Great going," Robin said, "Now we have to go!"

"Let's split up and meet up at the bio-ship," Gohan said.

Once they agreed, the four split up: Kid Flash dashed out, Superboy leaped out of the scene, Robin acrobatic out of there and Gohan flew away. Minutes later, Gohan was still floating on top of the museum waiting to everyone's signal to regroup.

Then Robin's voice said through the com-link "Everyone, time to regroup at the bio-ship."

Gohan was confused for a moment: Robin's voice sounded…strange. For a minute it almost sounded more high-pitch. He thought it must have been the static from the com-links.

Kid Flash then said "Dude, you sound ridiculous."

Again, Kid Flash had the same high-pitch voice.

"Okay, what is going on you two," Superboy also said in a high-pitch voice.

Gohan finally said "It must be the com-links."

He stopped and cleared his throat. For a minute, HE also had a high-pitch voice. As he flew to the bio-ship, Kid Flash said "Hey guys, I'm at the bio-ship, but it looks a little bigger."

"What do you mean bigger?" Superboy asked.

Robin then "There's no way it could get bigger. Maybe you shrunk."

Just as he said that; Robin, Superboy and Gohan regrouped at the bio-ship. What they all saw was both terrifying and shocking. For they had all been turned into kids! Gohan looked like his normal kid size from the time he fought Cell, both Robin and Kid Flash were smaller and thinner, and Superboy was also smaller and thinner.

"Agh!" Kid Flash said, "We shrunk!"

Gohan looked at his body and was scared. He couldn't believe it: he was a kid again!

"Dude," Kid Flash said, "This is wrong in so many levels!"

Gohan asked "What happen?"

Robin replied "I'm no magician, but when Klarion used his magic on the bones, we got caught in the middle of it."

Superboy then said "He said that he was going to reverse time on the bones to bring back the T-Rex. Now, we're kids!"

"Dude, how can you be a kid?" Kid Flash said, "You're a clone! Clones just don't turn back into kids!"

"Hey, I don't know!" Superboy yelled.

"Okay," Gohan said, "Let's calm down. We'll get out of this eventually."

There was a moment of silence when Kid Flash said "I can't be a kid again: you can't do anything, no one will listen to you, you have to put up with you're parents. Oh no…BEDTIME!"

"Wait!" Robin said, "If Klarion magic worked and were kids again, does that mean…"

All of a sudden, there was a giant crash in front of the museum. The four YOUNG heroes then rushed over the edge and saw it. A giant T-Rex that had red, hard scaled skin, yellow dead eyes and its teeth were crimson red.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Superboy said.

"We can't take it out on our own," Robin said, "We need help to take this thing down."

Kid Flash said "And to change us back!"

There was a moment of silence when Gohan said "I know who can help us."

It was already in the morning and both Zatanna and Miss Martian were in the kitchen waiting for the guys to return. Zatanna decides to turn on the tv and saw the Metropolis News. What she saw was disturbing; she saw the creature Klarion created.

"Weren't the guys suppose to be at museum in Metropolis?" Miss Martian asked.

Zatanna replied "They are, but where are they?"

All of a sudden, they heard the hanger bay open. Zatanna and Miss Martian immediately rushed to the hanger to see why the guys are here and not in Metropolis.

Once they saw the bio-ship, Miss Martian said "You guys! Why are you here?! Shouldn't you be back at Metropolis to…"

When the bio-ship opened; Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy and Gohan stepped out of the ship and saw Zatanna and Miss Martian.

There was an awkward moment of silence when Zatanna said "Why are you kids doing here?"

Gohan said in an embarrassed way "It's us, Zatanna! Gohan, Conner, Robin and Wally!"

As both Zatanna and Miss Martian looked closer, they were both shocked.

"What happen to you guys?!" Miss Martian asked, "You guys are gone for hours and you're kids!"

"It was Klarion!" Kid Flash said, "Not only he made us kids, but he brought back a T-Rex back to life!"

"Not to mention he added a dragon-tooth to the T-Rex to give it dragon powers," Robin said.

"Oh no," Zatanna said, "This is bad. Only one person could help us with this."

Kid Flash then said "You mean Dr. Fate?"

He then got a hard punch to the shoulders by Robin as he whispered "Dude, shut the hell up about that!"

"It's okay," Zatanna said, "I'll see if I can ask his help. You guys try to slow it down."

"How can we?" Superboy asked, "We shrunk, our powers might not be strong enough to…"

"Wait," Gohan interrupted, "My powers are still at their best. I could take this thing out."

"Alright then," Zatanna said, "I'll go see if Dr. Fate. You guys focus on this monster."

Before anyone could leave, the guys noticed Zatanna and Miss Martian giggling for some reason.

"Why are you smiling about?" Gohan asked.

Zatanna replied "Do you guys have any idea how cute you all look?"

The four of them blushed and Robin cried "Let's just go!"

An hour later; Miss Martian and the four YOUNG heroes arrived back at Metropolis where the Dragon T-Rex was still wrecking havoc in the city. They were surprised that none of the Justice League was even there. However, putting that though to the side, the five heroes left the bio-ship and landed near the T-Rex at a distance.

"Great," Robin said, "Now what do we do?"

Gohan started to float in mid-air and said "Leave him to me."

As he said that, he charged at the T-Rex with intense speed. Once he head-butted it in the stomach, instead of the T-Rex being infected by the attack, Gohan received a major headache from it. When he pulled away, there was a huge bump on Gohan's head.

While Gohan was rubbing his head, Kid Flash joked by saying "Are you okay…Saiyaboy?"

Gohan replied "I had no idea its skin was that hard! I didn't know that…"

His sentence was cut short when the T-Rex swung its tail at Gohan with full impact. The impact received from the monster sends Gohan flying back to the other.

When Gohan was near them, Robin leaned over and said "Dude, are you sure you want help?"

All of a sudden, the Dragon T-Rex began to run towards them. As Kid Flash, Superboy and Robin spread out, Miss Martian levitated Gohan out of there. Just as she was about to leave, the T-Rex fired a blast of fire from its mouth in front of Miss Martian's way. The heat of the fire was too much for her, she dropped Gohan hard to the floor and fell on her knees.

"Owww!" Gohan whined, "Could you be more gentle?!"

Once he saw Miss Martian, he said "Hey, are you alright?"

"Gohan!" Superboy's voice cried, "Get her out of there! She is weakening by the fire! If she stays in there for too long she will die!"

Gohan looks over and said "You've got to be kidding me!"

Just as he said that, the T-Rex lunged toward ready to eat both Gohan and Miss Martian! However, Gohan flew inside the mouth and prevented from eating Miss Martian. As he was preventing the mouth to close, Gohan saw a little light inside.

Realizing what it was, Gohan shouted "Superboy, get Miss Martian! This thing is ready to fire another one!"

Superboy replied "There's no way I can help her in this body! My powers are…"

"Don't think about that!" Gohan said, "Just save her!"

Without missing a heartbeat, Superboy leaped to Miss Martian and carried her over his small shoulders. And just as he leaped out of there, Gohan immediately released the grip and flew out of the T-Rex's mouth. Unfortunately, the T-Rex just fired its fire at Gohan, burning his butt. Knowing his ass is on fire, Gohan screamed and tried to put it out with his hands. Luckily, he saw a fountain and he fell into the water to put out the fire. As he let out a sign of relief, he heard the T-rex chasing after other people. Once he got out of the water, he saw the T-Rex chasing after a 12-year old. Just as the T-Rex was about to eat her, Gohan sweeps in and saves her.

"There," Gohan said, "You're safe."

Suddenly, Robin cried "Saiyaboy, look out!"

When Gohan looked ahead, he saw that he was heading into a side of a building! As he past a flag pole, he tried to flew out of there before he would crash into the wall with the girl in his arms. All of a sudden, he felt a tug behind him and he turns 180 around the pole and landed safely on the ground.

As he lets go of the girl, he said "Huh, I wonder what happen?"

The girl just stands there all shock and said "What the hell is that?"

Gohan tilts his head, cross his arms, rubs his head and said "What are you talking about?"

His eyes widen for a bit.

"_Hold on,"_ Gohan thought, _"If my arms are crossed then what's rubbing my head?"_

When he turned around, he couldn't believe it: his tail grew back!

"Hey," Gohan cheered as he holds his tail, "My tail is back! It must of grown back when the T-Rex burned my butt."

The girl just said "What the hell are you?"

She just turned around and runs away. Just in time; Miss Martina, fully conscious, Superboy, Robin and Kid Flash appeared near Gohan. They were all a bit stun to see Gohan's tail.

"What the hell is that?!" Kid Flash asked in a surprised way.

Gohan simply replied "My tail grew back!"

"I thought you got rid of it a long time ago," Miss Martian said.

Gohan said "It must be the spell. Since I am a kid again, I think my tail got restored as well."

Suddenly, there was a huge crash behind Gohan. The T-Rex was about to smash a building. Having enough of this, Gohan decides to go Super Saiyan. As Gohan began to charge up, he immediately went to Super Saiyan 2. However, Gohan felt something odd: he felt as if he can go beyond! When he tried that, the ground began to shake intensely and his shouts began to crack and shatter glass. Just things were getting weirder; Gohan's blonde hair began to arch backwards and longer by the second. With one more shout, there were flashes of light that blinded everyone who saw it. When the light dim and The Team saw Gohan, they were surprised at what they saw; Gohan's blonde hair was longer and spikier, his eyebrows were gone, his eyes were sharper and he was surrounded by yellow aura and blue electricity. It was like he was a different person, or in this case a different kid.

"G-G-Gohan?" Miss Martian asked, "Y-Y-You're hair, you're body! You've changed!"

Gohan just smirked and said in a serous tone "You like the new look? Huh, you should, cause I rock."

"Oh boy," Robin said, "Not only his body changed, his attitude became cocky."

Gohan looks at Gohan and said "You're just jealous because I've just reached Super Saiyan 3. I don't know how, but I did."

He then looks over at the T-Rex and said "Time to get to work."

In a split second, Gohan was gone. Before anyone could say something, the T-Rex let out a loud roar. When they looked over, they saw Gohan delivered a powerful uppercut into the T-Rex's jaw. As the T-Rex gain conscious, it lunged at Gohan ready to eat him. In a flash instance; Gohan dodged the mouth, flew towards the stomach area and began to jab multiple times. He then flew upward and delivered a powerful kick to the chin. Once the T-Rex fell one its side, Gohan grabbed the tail and pulled it up towards the sky. As Gohan began to spin it around and around, he lets go and sends the T-Rex flying to the air.

He then pulled his hands to his right side and said **"Kame…Hame…"**

Blue light started to appear within his hands and finished by saying **"Haaa!"**

As he pushed his hands forward, he fires a blast of blue energy towards the T-Rex. The blast sends a ray of light that blinded everyone and completely vaporized the T-Rex into ash, only leaving the dragon-tooth. When the rays of light dimmed, Gohan already returned to his original form and started to descend to the ground near The Team.

"Wow," Kid Flash said, "That was…intense."

Gohan blinked witlessly and said "I can't believe it. So that was the power of a Super Saiyan 3. I wonder this is how my dad, Goten and Trunks felt when they achieved this level."

Robin then said "Yeah, does that transformation come with that cocky attitude that you displayed earlier?"

Gohan shrugged and said "I guess."

Just as he said that, the dragon-tooth fell between Gohan and The Team. As Gohan picked up the dragon-tooth, he said "Souvenir, I guess."

"Alright!" Kid Flash said in a cheerful way.

Miss Martian then said "Okay, let's go back to the base."

An hour later, back at the base; Miss Martian, Gohan, Kid Flash, Superboy, Robin (who were still kids) and Miss Martian waited until the computer said _"Recognize: Zatanna, Dr. Fate, Green Arrow, Black Canary."_

Gohan let out a loud groan, if there's one person in this world who loves to make fun of Gohan, it's Green Arrow. As Zatanna, Dr. Fate, Green Arrow and Black Canary saw Gohan, Kid Flash, Superboy and Robin, Green Arrow practically broke down laughing.

"This isn't funny, Arrow!" Gohan cried.

"Saiyaman," Arrow said, "How do you ever get into situations like this?!"

As Gohan blushed, Robin said "That's not the funny part."

Before anyone could ask, Robin turned Gohan around and everyone saw Gohan's tail. At this point; Green Arrow literally fell to the floor laughing, Black Canary eyes widen, Dr. Fate just stood there emotionless and Zatanna put her hands on her mouth and gasped.

"Oliver!" Canary said, "Get your ass up and be mature!"

As Arrow got up, he said while laughing "Sorry, I'm sorry."

"So," Superboy said, "Could you change us back?"

Dr. Fate replied "Yes, just hold still."

Once he said that, he raised his hands and his hands started to glow golden. As the gold glow surrounded Gohan, Superboy, Kid Flash and Robin, rays of light blinded everyone. As the light dimmed, the four heroes returned to there normal selves.

As the four of them observed themselves, they all felt relieved.

"Oh great!" Kid Flash said in his normal voice, "I'm me again."

Superboy said "I thought we were going get stuck like kids. Thank god everything's back to normal."

"Um," Robin said, "We still have one slight problem."

When he pointed his finger at Gohan, he still had his tail.

"No problem," Zatanna said, "I'm sure there's a spell to remove his tail. Just give us time to…"

Before she could finish, Gohan said "That's alright. It's been awhile since I had my tail back."

"But how are you going to hide it from view?" Canary said.

Gohan replied by moving his tail around his waist and tightening it. To everyone, it looked like he was wearing a furry brown belt.

"How did you do that?" Miss Martian asked.

Gohan replied "Let's just say that I picked it up from someone."

"That's just weird," Zatanna said, "But whatever works for you."

"Oh come on Zatanna," Gohan said, "What's the worse that can happen?"

_(Dragonball Z Universe)_

"Hmmm," The Old Kai said as he was observing Gohan's actions through the crystal ball.

Just near him, Kibito Kai walked up to him and said "Ancestor, what is wrong?"

The Old Kai replied "It would seem that Gohan's tail has grown again."

Kibito Kai's eyes widen and said "How is that possible? I thought Gohan's tail was lost long ago."

"So it would seem," Old Kai said, "But due to recent events, Gohan's tail has grown. It looks like his friends will be in danger."

Kibito Kai then said "Then we have to do something. I'll go find Goku and…"

"Oh no you don't," Old Kai said, "Leave him alone, he needs that tail when he goes up against his greatest foe."

Kibito Kai seems a little concern and said "Who will that be?"

The Old Kai replied "You'll know soon enough. But for now, we watch."  
**I know what you are thinking, Gohan has his tail back, why? You'll know soon enough, for now, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	15. Gohan's Clone!

**Hello to all my fans! Let me say: Wow, more than 80 reviews, lets keep going. I know this chapter is short, but trust me, it's going to get better. And with that, here we go!**

Chapter 13

Gohan felt both excited and depressed. He was excited because he was ready to return home! It has been two months and it was a day before when his father was going to use the Namekian dragon to bring him back to his universe. However, he felt depressed all at the same time. The reason is that he couldn't find his clone The Light created. He had no luck and it's sad that his friends had to deal with his clone while he returns to his universe. That's why he spends all this time training himself to get stronger. Achieving Super Saiyan 3 was good enough, but he has to become even stronger! As he was going in and out of the cave, The Team seems to notice that Gohan can't shake his thought off his clone. One day when Gohan was out, The Team had a secret meeting in the base. Everyone, including Kara, was present to discuss Gohan's situation.

Robin was the first to say "Dude, we need to do something about Gohan's situation."

"Agreed," Aqualad said, "His obsession to find his clone has gone far enough."

Kid Flash then said "If we don't do something, he's going to lose. And by losing it I don't mean like the time he ate all of our food and almost leaving us all to starve!"

"We'll just say that we will find his clone and end him," Superboy suggested.

Miss Martian replied "Conner, you can barely beat him. More or less win."

"And besides, how can we beat someone or something that is almost as powerful as Superman?" Artemis asked.

Rocket replied "We can always distract it with food."

Zatanna then said "But it won't be the same Gohan. The clone maybe a Saiyan, but he nothing like Gohan."

Kara finally spoke up and said "What should we do?"

There was a moment of silence when Robin said "I know: we should throw a farewell party for him. That way, he could feel a little better before he leaves."

"What a good idea," Zatanna said.

Aqualad then said "For all he's done for us, we could at least repay him for his assistance."

"But he will still be concerned about his clone," Rocket said.

Zatanna said "She's right. I wonder where is he?"

_Meanwhile with Gohan…_

As he was flying over the world, literally, he was trying to sense his clone's ki presence. He figures if his clone is the same as his, then it would have the same energy as his. But no matter how hard he tries, he still can't find his clone.

"_This sucks!"_ Gohan thought, _"If I were my clone, where would I be?! I mean, how hard is it to find one clone?!"_

Suddenly, Miss Martian voice said in his head _"Gohan, there you are."_

Gohan stopped and replied_ "Miss Martian? How did you find me?"_

Miss Martian replied _"You weren't hard to find, since you're mind is not preventing me from tracking you. Plus I have my bio-ship with me."_

When Gohan looked around the bio-ship appeared behind him. As the bio-ship opened, Gohan flew in and took at seat. In the ship there was Miss Martian, Robin, and Aqualad all taking their own seats.

"I appreciate you guys picking me up," Gohan said, "But I'm on a tight schedule."

Robin said "We noticed. Dude, just leave your clone to us."

Gohan then said "You guys still don't get it. My clone may not be as strong as me, it's still strong enough to take on the whole league. And anyone who stands in its way."

"Gohan," Miss Martian said, "From what we heard; you trained Zatanna, Rocket and Superboy improve their abilities. I'm pretty sure they can show us a thing or two."

Gohan groaned and said "Still, it's my clone and it's my business."

"I must say, you take responsibility too far," Aqualad said, "Anyways, I hope you are hungry. The Team prepared a party for you. We are heading there now."

"A party?" Gohan asked, "For what?"

Robin replied in a cheerful way "You're farewell party, man. You're going to return to your universe soon, so we decided to throw a party before you go."

"You guys didn't have to do that," Gohan said.

Miss Martian replied "We had to. You've done so much for us. I mean: you saved us from Amazo, prevented someone to use a volcano, helped us save the League from Savage's control and freed Kara from her icy prison. Let's face it; no one could accomplish the things you did."

Gohan just smiled as Aqualad said "Let's get moving. We don't want the rest of out team waiting for you."

And with that, the four of them headed back to the base. Little did they know that their search are about to come to an end.

In a secret location, the members of The Light were meeting in secret to discuss their next move. Inside this location, the 7 members of The Light were present and were ready to commence their operation. These 7 members included: Ra al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Ocean-Master, The Brain, Klarion and finally Vandal Savage.

When they approached a round, circular table, Savage said "So, are we all ready?"

Lex replied "The clone is in a heavily armed truck heading to Metropolis as we speak."

Queen Bee then said "We already installed one of those Starro-Tech nanomites in him. The clone can be easy to control."

Klarion gave off a devious smile and said "And I will be the one controlling his every movement."

"And we made the nanomite stronger so that we could have a stronger control over him," The Brain said.

Ocean-Master then said "So, are we ready then?"

As everyone nodded, Ra al Ghul said "Then lets get this show on the road."

Meanwhile back at the base; as Gohan, Aqualad, Robin and Miss Martian arrived to the cave, everyone was ready to celebrate Gohan's departure. As the party went on, only Zatanna noticed Gohan's depression. She saw that he was still obsessed with him finding his clone.

"_What am I going to do?"_ Zatanna thought, _"It looks like he still wants to find his clone. I have to do something."_

As she walks up to him, she said in a cheerful way "Gohan, what are you doing here? You should be having fun."

Gohan replied "I'll be leaving soon and I can't find my clone."

Kid Flash said "Dude, don't worry about him. We'll have him beaten down after you're gone."

"Besides," Artemis said, "What's the worse he can do?"

Gohan looked at everyone in a serious way and said "I've encountered a psychotic Saiyan who can destroy an entire galaxy in a matter of seconds. I can't risk leaving this clone here alive."

Superboy then said "Oh come on. With me, Superman and Supergirl, I bet we can take down this clone."

Gohan just shook his head and said "Highly doubt it."

Miss Martian then came in with a patch of cookies and said "Who wants Chocolate cookies?"

Gohan and Kid Flash said in unison "I do!"

The Team just laughed and Rocket said "Now there's the Gohan we want to see."

"Yeah," Robin said, "And I hope that nothing can ruin this moment."

_In Metropolis…_

As people were minding their own business and going on with their normal lives, a figure was walking down the street. This figure was wearing a dark blue, body-covered skin suit that covered his body except for his hands and head. As the figure was walking down the street, a taxi cab almost ran into it and got pretty upset.

As the taxi driver took his head out of the window, he yelled "Hey are you crazy?! Get out of the way!"

Instead of replying, the figure turns its head towards him and gave off a devious smile. Before the man could do anything, the figure raised its hand towards the cab and fires a blast of yellow energy towards him. In a matter of seconds, the cab exploded and everyone scattered everywhere.

_Back at the base…_

As everyone was having fun, the sirens started to go off wildly. After the hearing the sirens, The Team quickly got dressed in their outfits and got into Miss Martian's bio-ship. As the ship was flying, they were watching the news and it said something about a crazed meta-human going around destroying Metropolis. Once they know what their up against, they immediately traveled to Metropolis and stop this menace. It only took a few minutes before they arrived. From the ship, they could see the damage this meta-human was doing. When they saw him in range, Miss Martian stopped the ship and everyone got off. They all landed behind the meta-human.

"Okay pal," Superboy said, "Stop this right now."

Kara, who goes by Supergirl and was wearing her outfit, said "Don't make us hurt you."

The figure simply laughed at that remark.

Gohan then said "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

The figure said in a familiar voice "How about we do this the fun way."

Everyone just stood there shocked. When the figure turned around, they couldn't believe it. It was Gohan's clone!

"No," Zatanna said, "It can't be."

"It's Gohan's clone!" Robin said in a surprised way.

The clone then said "No, I am the original one. That one is the clone!"

"Oh come on," Rocket said, "It's obvious that you are going around destroying everything you see. So, you are Gohan's clone."

The clone just smiled and said "I guess you're right. But I'm the better one."

Gohan then said in a serious way "We'll just see about that."

Just as he was about to charge at hi, Superboy got first dibs on him. As Superboy was about to punch him, Gohan's clone disappeared into thin air. Once Superboy stopped, there was a sudden impact being delivered to him in his right side of his face. The impact sends him flying towards a building.

"Conner!" Miss Martian cried as she rushed up to him.

As everyone stood there in shock, Gohan thought _"This is exactly was I was talking about!"_

When the clone appeared, he said "Next."

All of a sudden, Kid Flash used his Superspeed to at least distract him. Sadly, the clone was slightly faster and knocked him out with a simply kick to the stomach. Once Kid Flash was out of range, Rocket fired her energy blasts while Supergirl used her heat vision at the clone. Instead of moving out of the way, the clone just stood there and looked like he's not taking any damage. When the two stopped firing, the clone raised his hands and fired his own blasts at them. When the two heroes were out of the way, Robin began to charge at him.

When the clone was about to do something, he saw Zatanna saying **"Ekam selpitlum fo nibor!"**

Suddenly, 20 more Robins appeared and one of them said "Aim high…"

Another finished by saying "And hit low!"

As the Robins ganged up on the clone, he started hitting left to right on the robins. One of them got on his back and grabbed his shoulders. The clone quickly got him and threw him away from him.

"You have to try better!" The clone yelled.

Suddenly, he heard beeping sounds. When he looked over, he saw two small devices on his shoulders. As he was about to remove them, they exploded. Trying to stay balance, Artemis quickly shot one of her trick-arrows at his feet and foam started to cover his body. Off in distance, Aqualad got his Water-Bearers and formed them into hammers.

As he closed in, the clone smiled and said "Not a chance."

All of a sudden, he started to yell and not only broke free from the foam, but manages to push everyone away from him.

One the clone was free, he said "Come on! I want a challenge!"

When Zatanna got up, Gohan got in front of her and said "Zatanna, got help the others. Let me deal with the clone."

"Gohan," Zatanna said "We can help. We just need to…"

Gohan interrupted her by saying "I don't want to get into this! Just get everyone out of here!"

After he said that, he walked up to his clone; ready to fight.

When he was facing him, his clone said in a demonic way "Oh goody! A challenge! About time, these weaklings are getting boring."

Gohan then said in a provoked way "Let's end this!"

The two then charged at each other, beginning the most fearsome battle ever to occur!

_Meanwhile at the Watchtower…_

As Batman was still analyzing the disk Gohan got from Cheshire, Wonder Woman and Superman entered the lab.

"Still looking at that?" Wonder Woman said.

Batman replied "I have looked over this disk countless times and I still can't find out about the missing 16 hours."

Superman then said "Well just to let you know that The Team found Saiyaman's clone. They are fighting him as we speak."

Batman said in a frighten way "That may be a problem. As it turns out, Saiyaman's clone is being controlled by the same Starro-Tech nanomites that Savage used on us months ago."

"No problem," Wonder Woman said, "Red Tornado still has those vaccines that cured us."

Batman replied "That's not the problem. The problem is that this clone is only half of Gohan."

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"As it turns out, the other half of this clone is Kryptonian," Batman said.

Both Wonder Woman's and Superman's eyes widen.

When Superman was about to say something, Batman said "Not your DNA."

Superman said "Then who…"

Realizing who it was, Batman said "It looks like someone want to bring back your sparring partner back."

Superman then said in a worried way "We have to help them quick!"

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you (drum roll): My first ever challenge to you all! The winner shall receive a story of their own written by yours truly. Here's the challenge: the first to tell me whose Kryptonian DNA did The Light use on Gohan's DNA before I reveal it shall win! And with that, let the challenge begin!**


	16. Gohan's Clone Unleashed!

**100 review! Holy crap, my first story to ever have more than 100 reviews! I couldn't be any more happier!**

**On a side note: the contest has come to an end! The winner is going to be reveal at the end of this chapter. I know what you are thinking: Why so early? Don't worry, the real battle is going to be longer and will have more chapters. Other than that, enjoy!**

Chapter 14

As Gohan and his clone were battling all out, everyone was off to the side in awe as the two superpower beings fought in a battle royal! As Gohan was throwing punches and kicks, his clone blocks them and counters them with a few of his own punched and kicks. From the looks of it, the two Gohans look like they are evenly matched.

"_I have to end this now,"_ Gohan thought.

As Gohan took a long leap back, he placed his hands to his right side of his body and said **"Kame…Hame…"**

When a glow of blue light appeared within his hands, Gohan's clone did the exact same thing and said **"Kame…Hame…"**

Once a light glowed within the clone's hands, both Gohan and the clone said simultaneously **"HHHAAA!**

When the two pushed their hands forward, he released a blast of blue energy and the two blasts hit each other and sends a huge wave of explosion everywhere. When the light dimmed, The Team saw Gohan's clone just grinning at them.

"I can't believe this guy," Robin said, "It's like he's copying Gohan's powers."

Aqualad then said "He's Gohan's clone. Just like Superboy and Superman, they posses the same abilities."

"Yeah," Supergirl said, "But Superboy have half of Superman's DNA."

"_I can't believe it!" _Gohan thought, _"I guess I have to try something different."_

Suddenly, Gohan's body started to glow yellow and with one shout, he turned Super Saiyan. As everyone was impressed with Gohan's transformation, Gohan's clone just smiled deviously. Just behind those eyes was Klarion controlling the clone with the same technology he used on the Justice League.

"Oh boy," Klarion said as he rubbed his hands, "Now comes the good part."

When he pushed a button, Gohan's clone started to act up. As Gohan's clone was screaming, everyone was wondering what was going on. With a flash of light, the clone transformed into a Super Saiyan!

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Artemis said.

Kid Flash then said "This guy can transform like Gohan?!"

"It's like everything Gohan does, he does it too," Miss Martian said.

Gohan at this point was furious. It took him hard training with his father to go Super Saiyan and this clone did it like nothing!

"You're nothing more than a copycat, you know that!" Gohan yelled.

The clone just smiled and said "Oh please, at least I am powerful than you. I mean come on, we both know that I am going to win this fight."

Gohan just said "We'll see about that."

As he charged at his clone, he delivered a powerful blow to the face that sends the clone flying to the building. When the clone got up, he charge at Gohan and gave him a bear hug. With one leap, the clone pulled Gohan into the air and he then flips him so that Gohan's head was facing the floor. As the two were descending, the clone lets go of Gohan and crashes him to the ground. As the clone laughs at him, The Team just stands there helpless. When the clone was about to face towards The Team, a blast of energy appeared and hits him on the face. When everyone looked, they saw Gohan still standing!

"I'm impressed," Gohan's clone said, "But a little light show won't be enough to stop me!"

"I don't believe it," Rocket said.

"I know right?" Superboy said, "It's like neither of them can win."

Zatanna had a worry look on her face and said "I don't think so. Rocket, Superboy; Gohan taught you guys to sense other people ki energy?"

When the both replied, Zatanna said "Sense Gohan's clone. It feels like he's not using enough energy."

"You're right," Rocket said.

"What are you talking about?" Miss Martian said.

Superboy replied "Gohan taught us how to sense other people's energy. And apparently, his clone is not using any up."

"You mean he's using all this power and not wasting any energy?" Aqualad asked.

Zatanna replied "Exactly."

All of a sudden, they all felt a huge pressure of air being delivered to them. When they turned around, they continue to see Gohan fighting against his clone. It was like no matter what Gohan does, his clone is better than him. When he swung his left arm, his clone disappeared. When he stood up, he felt a heavy blow into his stomach. As he wrapped his stomach, another blow was delivered to him on his right side of his face. With that blow, it sends him flying to his teammates. Out of nowhere, the clone appeared and started to laugh at Gohan once more.

"Face it," his clone said, "We are exactly alike! I have everything you have!"

When he said that, Gohan laughed.

As he got up, he said "Not everything. You see, The Light got my DNA a few months ago. But recently, I got something that you don't have."

Before the clone could reply, Gohan unties his tail and shows it to him.

The clone just laughs and said "You think just because you grow a tail doesn't mean you're better!"

Gohan just smiled and said "You have no idea."

After he said that, he immediately went to Super Saiyan 2 and fired a barrage of energy blast at the clone. When the smoke cleared, the clone was still standing there like nothing happened. The clone once more rushed towards Gohan and started to send punches at him. Even though Gohan blocks every single punch, he still needs a plan to take this clone down! When the clone stopped attacking, Gohan countered him with a few attacks of his own. This kept on going for a few minutes and the two Gohans were both bleeding from the mouths and were covered in a few bruises. Gohan then grabs the clone's head, brings it down and hits him with his knee. As the clone stands up and covers his face, Gohan delivers a couple of punches into the stomach and with one mighty kick, sends the clone flying away and into a brand new Audi.

As Gohan let out heavy breathes, The Team went up to him and Robin said "Dude…"

Kid Flash finished by saying "And into a new car too? Aw man you are so getting sued."

"At least it's over," Zatanna said.

Gohan shook his head and said "No, it's not."

Before anyone could reply, the clone just got up and once again smiled at them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Supergirl cried, "There's no snooze button on him!"

"Just what in the world is he?" Artemis asked.

Just as the clone was about to step forward, Gohan immediately charged at him into a building.

"We have to help him!" Miss Martian said.

When they were about to chase after him, a voice behind them said "Hold it!"

As everyone turned around; Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman all appeared out of nowhere.

"Superman?" Superboy said, "What are you doing here?"

Wonder Woman replied "Where's the clone?"

Zatanna replied "He's in the building with Saiyaman right now. We were about to help him…"

Batman interrupted by saying "Out of the question. As it turns out, Saiyaman's clone is half his own and half Kryptonian."

"What?!" everyone said simultaneous.

"You mean that clone has half of Superman's DNA?!" Rocket asked.

Superman shook his head and said "No, not my DNA. It was…"

Before he could finish, Gohan came crashing out of the building and near everyone as the clone stepped out. When the three Justice Leaguers saw the clone, they were a bit confused.

As Gohan got up and saw them, he said "What are you guys doing here?"

Wonder Woman snapped back into reality and said "As it also turns out, this clone is being controlled by the same technology that was used on us back at New Year's."

"Oh," Gohan said, "You mean Randy Savage is using the Starro-Tech to control the clone?"

Everyone just face palmed when Gohan said that.

"It's Vandal Savage, you idiot!" Artemis said, "If you are going to pronounce someone's name, do it right next time!"

Gohan just laughed as he smiled and said "Hehehe, my bad."

He then went serious and said "So if this clone has the Starro-Tech nanomite in him, did you bring the vaccine? Or do we even have them?"

Wonder Woman took out a vaccine and said "Yeah, we do. Thankfully, Red Tornado still had some and brought one."

Gohan then took the vaccine, placed it in his left wristband and said "One should be fine."

When he was about to charge at the clone, Superman stopped him and said "It would be safer is we work together. Since this clone is half Kryptonian, we need a plan."

Gohan eyes widen and said "My clone is half Kryptonian?"

Superman nodded and said "He should have all my abilities since he's Kryptonian: super strength, flight, heat vision, gets energy from the sun, super breath…"

Zatanna then interrupted him and said "Wait, wait, wait. Gets energy from the sun?!"

Superman nodded once more and Zatanna said "No wonder he's not using up much energy; he's getting his powers from the sun!"

Gohan eyes then lit up.

"_Of course," _Gohan thought, _"No wonder he's not taking any damage. The sun somehow is giving him strength!"_

As he looks up, he saw that the sun was way high.

"_It must be noon,"_ he thought,_ "I need to get him out of here."_

"Hey guys," Gohan said.

When everyone turned towards him, Gohan said "Which way is east?"

As Batman pointed off to his right; Gohan, with intense speed, charged at his clone, only this time, grabbed around his waist and flew off towards east.

"What the?!" Robin said, "Where is he going?"

Aqualad replied "Somewhere where there is no sun. Gohan believes that if the clone is relying his strength through the sun, then leading away from it with surely decrease his strength."

"What are we waiting for?" Supergirl said, "Let's go after them!"

As everyone rushed into the bio-ship, they immediately chased after Gohan. Meanwhile; Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman all stood there with blank on their faces.

"Did you see that?" Wonder Woman said.

Superman said "Yeah, I did. I'm surprised the clone didn't even look like HIM."

Batman then said "We should go after them, just to be safe. Wonder where Saiyaman went?"

_Ireland, 10:00 p.m._

(Okay, so I don't know the exact timeline and location to continue the battle, again work with me here!)

As Gohan hurls him clone to the ground, he looked around to see if there was any village around. Luckily, he didn't see any and let out a sigh of relief. Just then, a blast of yellow energy appeared and knocked Gohan out of the sky and into the ground on his back. When he tried to get up, his clone just stepped on his chest as Gohan let out a scream.

"You think just by bringing me here, you think you can beat me?" the clone asked.

Gohan just smiled and said "You may get you energy from the sun, but I can sense your energy already depleting."

Before the clone could say anything, Gohan raised his hands and fires a blast of blue energy from his hands and into the clone. When the clone regained conscious, he raised his right hand and fired a blast of yellow energy. However, the blast was much more smaller and Gohan easily deflected it.

"What the hell?!" the clone shouted, "What's wrong with…"

Before the clone could say anything, Gohan said "You may have my powers, but you don't know how to handle them. Since you have a lot of power and energy in you, you just waste all of it hoping it can hit me. And since you burn out rapidly, you need a source of energy: the sun. The Light may clone me, but they have no idea how my powers fully work."

"No!" the clone shouted, "No, No, No!"

In a flash instant, Gohan rushed up to him and delivered a powerful punch across the clone's face and fell to the floor. As the clone was knocked out, he returned to its original form. At the same time, Gohan decides to return to his original form too.

_Meanwhile…_

"No, No, No!" Klarion said in a furious way, "This clone suppose to have both the Kryptonian's DNA and this 'Saiyaman's' DNA. So why isn't it strong enough?!"

"Relax, Klarion," Lex said, "As long as we get what we want from this little 'test run', what is there to worry?"

_Back to Gohan…_

As Gohan walked towards his clone, the bio-ship already landed and The Team stepped out. When they saw Gohan, they saw him pulling out the vaccine from his wristband.

"Gohan," Zatanna said, "What are you doing?"

Gohan replied "I am going to use the vaccine to cancel out the effect from the mind control."

As soon as Gohan was about to put to vaccine to the clone's neck, the clone delivered a powerful kick to Gohan's chin. Not only the kick unbalanced Gohan, but it caused him to let go of the vaccine and fell to the ground.

As the clone walked up to him, he said "No one makes a fool out of me!"

Just as the clone was about to do something, Zatanna said **"Etativel eht eniccav dna gnilf ti ot eht s'enolc kcen!"**

Suddenly, the vaccine quickly levitated and flew towards the clone's neck without it noticing it. When it made contact, the vaccine quickly disappeared into the clone's neck. At the same time; Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman all regrouped with the young heroes.

"What happen?" Wonder Woman asked.

Miss Martian replied "Zatanna just used the vaccine on the clone."

"Yep," Kid Flash said, "Nothing could go wrong now."

Little did they know, this was their greatest mistake!

_Meanwhile…_

"No, No, No!" Klarion said, "We had it! We had it and they had to ruin it!"

Ocean Master then said "Hold it, the clone's brain activity is acting up."

The Brain then said "It is going off the scales. Why now? Why not before when we were controlling it?"

Queen Bee then said "That's because we might have been controlling a beast."

**(Here it comes! The Kryptonian DNA that The Light used is…)**

_Back to Gohan…_

When Gohan got up, he just saw the clone just standing there with a blank look on its face. Gohan felt something wrong here, why wasn't the clone doing something? And he got his answer when the clone had an enraged expression on his face!

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

All of a sudden, his entire body started to become covered in crimson red energy.

Gohan's eyes just widen and thought _"What's going on here? Why is his power increasing instead of decreasing?"_

The clone arches his back and the ground started to shake intensely. The Team was trying to hold together, but some of them fell on their knees. As the clone began to scream more, it suddenly began to laugh psychotically. Gohan knew what was going on and he had to warn his friends.

"Everyone!" he yelled, "Get out of here!"

Before anyone could reply, the ground began to calm down and the glow around the clone disappeared. Just as everything was settled, the clone let out one more cry and suddenly started to glow red once more. All of a sudden, beams of red light shoot out of the clone's eyes and mouth and the clone started to float in mid-air. As things were getting worse, his skin started to peal off bit by bit. With one mighty shout, the clone sends a huge blast of red energy that looked like the clone blew up inside out.

Gohan then said, "This is exactly what happened to Broly when he powered up!"

"What?" Zatanna asked.

As the light dimmed down, everyone saw the clone again, but this time, they were all shocked and terrified of what they saw. The clone grew more than 6' and had bulky muscles from head to toe, its hair turned grey, his skin became more stone-like, bulky spikes appeared from its elbows and the upper part of its suits ripped off to reveal its stony chest. But the worse part, his face became more of a monster than human; he grew razor sharp teeth and his face structure was more monstrous.

"Holy crap," Kid Flash said, "What the hell did that thing became?!"

Superman's eyes widen and said in a frighten way "No…no! This can't be! The Light has gone too far!"

"What?" Superboy said, "What's going on here?"

"As it turns out, The Light didn't use your ordinary Kryptonian DNA," Batman said, "So they used another Kryptonian DNA with more POWER to it."

"Another Kryptonian survivor?!" Supergirl asked, "Who is it?!"

As Gohan's monstrous clone let out a horrifying roar, Superman said in a terrified way "Doomsday."

**Holy crap! I bet no one saw that coming! Except for the ones who guess that it was Doomsday's DNA! And with that after alot of reviews and a few Private Messages, the winner of this contest is…kurokitsune17! Congratulations to you! I hope you all enjoy that! And I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**


	17. Rise of Armageddon! Come up with a Plan!

**I was planning on updating this chapter later on, but I might as well do this anyways. Here we go, Gohan's clone on a rampage!**

Chapter 15

"Doomsday?" Gohan asked, "What's that?"

Then there was a loud roar that filled the skies. When everyone turned back, they saw Gohan's clone filling the air with its crimson red energy. Gohan couldn't help but just watch as him clone increasing in strength!

"_This is not good!"_ Gohan thought, _"I have to end this NOW!"_

All of a sudden, he immediately turned Super Saiyan 2 and charged at the monster. As he closed in on his clone, Gohan started to throw punches at him. But not matter how hard Gohan tried, his punches didn't make the clone budge. The clone just stood there as Gohan continued his assault. The Team and the three Leaguers just stood there with mouths open as they stare at Gohan's assault. Having enough of this, Gohan delivered a powerful uppercut into the clone's jaw. The impact sends a powerful force of air everywhere. Hoping that the punch would knock the clone out, instead, it just stood there like nothing happen! Knowing that didn't work, Gohan performed a few back-flips and when he landed on his feet, he placed his hands over his head and had his palms facing him.

He then said in a furious way **"Masenko…HAAAA!"**

As he pushed his hands towards his clone, he fired a blast of yellow energy. Once it made contact, there was a massive explosion that destroyed the ground where the clone was standing. As Gohan was taking heavy breathes, the smoke was starting to clear up. When the smoke cleared, everyone was eye-widen, the clone was STILL standing!

While Gohan was eye-widen, the clone laughed and said in a psychotic way **"HEHEHEHE, MY TURN!"**

Without missing a beat, the clone disappeared into thin air. When Gohan was about to make a move, there was a sudden intense pain in Gohan's stomach. Seeing who it was, Gohan saw his clone right in front of him.

"_He's faster now!"_ Gohan thought, _"What in the world has he become?!"_

All of a sudden, the clone delivered a powerful punch into Gohan's head that caused him to crash to the ground. When Gohan tried to get up, he was being dragged up and thrown into the air by his clone. After being thrown 50 feet in the air; Gohan's clone appeared near Gohan, clutch its fist together and whacks Gohan across his body back to the ground. Although Gohan manages to stop himself from crashing to the ground, in the distance, the clone's mouth began to glow red until he opens its mouth and fire a blast of red energy towards Gohan. Once the blast made contact, it released a massive wave of air everywhere that blinded everyone. When the smoke clear, everyone looked back and say Gohan back in his original form and was heavily wounded: he was bleeding head to toe, his right side of his upper clothes were burned off and part of his lower body clothes were partially burned. As Gohan turned over on his back, he saw his clone falling down on him. Trying to move his body out of the way, Gohan couldn't due to the fact that his body was already in pain. And in a brief second, Gohan's clone came crashing down on Gohan's right leg, almost breaking it into two.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!" Gohan cried in pain.

As everyone quivered in fear, Zatanna put her hands on her mouth and began to cry. As the clone stood up, it began to laugh once more.

"**I TOLD YOU I AM BETTER THAN YOU!"** The clone said, **"I AM NOW THE MOST POWERFUL BEING ON THIS PATHETIC EARTH!"**

As the clone raised his fist ready to crush Gohan, the cone was sudden pulled back from the head. When the clone looked back, he saw Wonder Woman pulling its head with her lasso.

"Hold it right there, you clone reject," she said, "If you want him, you have to get through us."

As she said that; Superman and Batman appeared beside her. Being distracted, Miss Martian took this opportunity to levitate Gohan away from the clone.

Just as Gohan was near The Team, the clone said **"I'M MY OWN BEING NOW! FROM THIS POINT ON, I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN ALL OF YOU! WITH MY POWERS TO BRING AN END TO EVERYTHING YOU CARE FOR, I AM: ARMAGEDDON!"**

"Dude," Kid Flash said, "I had no idea it can talk on its own."

"I'm surprised that it can say more than four syllables," Supergirl said.

As Gohan's body was near them, Zatanna rushed up to him, carefully placed her hands on him and said in a horrified way "Gohan, are you alright?!"

Once Zatanna's hands were placed on him, Gohan let out a loud scream. When Armageddon heard Gohan's scream, he turned around and saw him floating in mid-air. However, his attention was cut short when he felt a blow across his face. When he turned, he saw Superman close to him.

"Team!" Superman said, "Get Saiyaman out of here and get to safety!"

"No Kal!" Supergirl said, "I am not leaving you!"

Before Superman could say anything, Armageddon slaps him across the face towards Wonder Woman and Batman.

Superman got up and yelled "I don't want to lose you! Just get out of here!"

Out of nowhere, Superboy grabbed Supergirl into the bio-ship. Just behind them; Robin, Rocket, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Artemis followed them. Lastly, Miss Martian carefully, but quickly, levitated Gohan into the ship while next to him was Zatanna. Once everyone was on the ship and was about to leave, Armageddon flew into their direction! As everyone cried in horror, Wonder Woman threw her lasso at the monstrous clone and wrapped itself around the clone mouth. When The Team let out a sigh of relief, things got more horrifying when the clone's mouth began to glow red!

"Oh man, Oh man, Oh man!" Kid Flash said, "Game over, man! Game over!"

When Armageddon fired his blast at the ship, everyone readied themselves for the worse.

As the blast closed in, Zatanna closed her eyes and said **"Tropelet su kcab ot eht regnah esab!"**

All of a sudden, there was a flash of white light that cover the ship and disappeared out of sight just in time Armageddon shot its blast into the air. As the clone growled; Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman readied themselves for the fight of their lives.

"Batman," Superman said, "Contact the WHOLE league. We've got a fight on our hands."

_Back at the Base…_

The flash of light appeared in the hanger bay and the bio-ship with The Team in it were teleported to the base by Zatanna's magic. When everyone, except for Gohan, they saw that they were back at the base!

"We're back at the base," Robin said, "How is that possible?"

Zatanna uttered by saying "I-I-I did it. I used my magic to teleport us back at the base!"

She then began to laugh and jumped up and down in excitement.

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" she said, "I can use advance magic now!"

Her moment was shorten when Gohan groan in pain.

"I know you want to have your moment Zatanna," Robin said, "But we have a friend in need of help!"

Miss Martian then said "We need to heal him fast. He already lost a lot of blood and none of us knows any medical skills."

Artemis then said "I know the basic first aid, but even if I do patch him up, he still needs a doctor."

Zatanna spoke up by saying "Wait a minute, I can try to use my magic to at least reduce his wounds to minor fractures."

"Do it," Aqualad said.

Without missing a beat; Zatanna, Artemis and Miss Martian all took Gohan to the infirmary room so that they can start healing him.

_30 minutes later…_

"Oh man, this is unbearable!" Supergirl said.

Rocket then said "Relax girl. Gohan is a strong guy, I'm sure he can pull through."

"Hey guys," Robin said as he came back with information he found in the Justice League profile.

"What is it?" Aqualad asked.

Robin replied "I have found information about this Doomsday Superman mentioned."

"You mean that monster that Gohan's clone was fused with?" Kid Flash asked.

"Exactly," Robin said, "As it turns out, Doomsday was in fact a Kryptonian. Before the League was formed, Superman fought this thing in Metropolis when it arrived. I am not kidding you, Superman barely won against him."

"I did not know that this thing was Kryptonian," Supergirl said, "But how did it end up here?"

"The same way Superman got here," Robin said, "Anyways, Superman manages to kill it. However, a piece of Doomsday was later discovered by Superman and was placed in Star Labs so that it can never be placed in the wrong hands."

"And now The Light had found Doomsday's DNA and fused it with Gohan," Kid Flash said, "Looks like they've gone too far with power."

Superboy then said "And now that Gohan's out of commission, how do we plan to stop it?"

All of a sudden; Zatanna, Artemis and Miss Martian all appeared in the hallway wearing medical clothes that were partially covered in blood.

Everyone was shocked and Rocket said "How is he? Is he going to be okay?"

"Gohan lost almost a lot of blood and he could have died," Artemis said as the girls took off their medical clothes.

Miss Martian let out a sigh of relief and said "But thanks to Zatanna, she managed to reduce his injures to minor wounds and heal his body before something serious could happen."

"Alright Zatanna!" Kid Flash said.

Aqualad then said "You should feel very grateful right know. You truly mastered advance magic now."

Zatanna had a worried look across her face and said "Thanks. Although I healed him, he still needs to stay rested. The beating he's been through, I don't know how long it will take for him to recover."

"That's fine," Supergirl said, "And now that's out of the way, how do we plan to stop Gohan's clone?"

Rocket then said "I believe he said his name was Armageddon."

"Okay then," Superboy said, "How do we stop Armageddon?"

Out of nowhere, a voice said "How about Kryptonite?"

When everyone turned, they saw Red Arrow walking towards them.

"Roy!" Robin said.

Red Arrow then said "I told you I am not the real Roy."

"What are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked.

Arrow replied "You haven't seen the news?"

"What news?" Rocket asked.

_Five minutes later…_

"No, No, No!" Rocket cried as she buried her face into Aqualad's face.

Once The Team turned on the news, it showed the battle between Armageddon and the Justice League. During the past 30 minutes, Armageddon already killed five Leaguers: Plastic Man, Hawkwoman, Hawkman, Captain Atom and lastly Icon. Everyone was just heartbroken to see Rocket seeing her mentor dead.

As Aqualad supported her, he said "It's alright, he's death will not go in vain.

Red Arrow then said "Do you see what's happening here? If we don't do something, everyone and everything will die by this monster."

"We get the message," Superboy said.

Arrow said "That is why we need to get some kryptonite so that we can…"

His sentence was cut short when Robin said "Highly doubt it, since it has Gohan's Saiyan DNA, it could cancel out the weakness to kryptonite."

"Great," Red Arrow said, "I told you that we shouldn't trust him."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Zatanna said in a provoked way.

Arrow replied "I mean that you guys just accepted him into the team without thinking there was a consequence. And now, this Light created this clone not only to kill everyone, but possibly the Earth itself."

"You're the one to talk about trust," Zatanna said, "Everyone here trusted you when you in the end was just a clone ordered to take control of the League."

"Listen," he said "I did not know I was a clone. But I made up for it by not only helping to save the League, but finding the real Roy Harper."

"Yeah," Zatanna said, "And Gohan has been through so much to earn himself on this team. He saved us countless times before in the past."

As Red Arrow gave her the angry expression, he changed the subject by saying "Why do you care about him?"

Zatanna's eyes widened and said "What are you talking about?"

Arrow replied "I mean you defending him. What? You like him or something?"

"What?" Zatanna said in a startled way, "N-N-No! It's just that…"

Having an idea, Miss Martian said "Zatanna, it's okay to tell us."

Zatanna looked at her and asked "What are you talking about?"

Miss Martian replied "We know about you and Gohan, Robin told us everything."

"He what?!" Zatanna said as she looked at Robin with fury in her eyes, "You told them that I kissed Gohan back at New Year's?!"

Robin replied in a frighten way "No I didn't."

Zatanna stood there confused until she realized what she did. Miss Martian just tricked her into confessing what she and Gohan did at New Year's.

"You did what?!" everyone said simultaneously.

"Uhh," was all Zatanna could say at the moment.

"Oh, no way!" Kid Flash said.

Rocket then said "Hold up, since when did you start liking Gohan?"

"Better yet, why?" Superboy asked.

Zatanna just stood there until she finally said "Okay, okay, okay. I admit it, I like him."

Supergirl said "Nah uh, I bet that you like him more than a friend."

Turning completely red, she confessed "Fine, I love him! There, is that what you guys what to hear?!"

Everyone's mouth completely dropped to the floor when she said that!

"Oh my god," Miss Martian said, "Does he even know about this?"

Zatanna said "No."

Artemis then said "If you want to tell him this, now would be the perfect time to tell him."

"I can't," Zatanna said, "What if he doesn't feel the same for me? Or what if he already has a girlfriend?"

"You mean Cheshire?" Kid Flash teased.

He then received a smack across the head by Artemis.

"I'm sure that if you tell him how you feel, then he might have the same feelings," Aqualad said.

Zatanna just shook her head and said "He's going to return to his universe soon. Telling him how I feel won't change nothing."

Red Arrow interrupted by saying "If I don't mind if I say something, how do we plan to take this clone down?"

"To tell you the truth, we don't know," Robin said, "If only Gohan was fully recovered."

"_Meanwhile with Gohan…_

As Gohan was consciously waking up, a voice said to him in his mind _"Hey Gohan! Are you okay?"_

Recognizing the voice, Gohan said in his mind _"Dad? Is that you?"_

_(Dragonball Z Universe)_

"Yeah, it's me," Goku said.

Everyone was transported to Namek to use the dragonballs by Goku to bring Gohan back to their universe. The only people who weren't there was Mr. Satan and Videl.

Goku then said "Everyone is here with me and we're on Planet Namek ready to use the dragonballs. What happen? Why are you all beaten up?"

Gohan replied _"An organization called The Light created a clone used by my DNA and fused it with one of the most powerful creature in the galaxy. I barely made out there alive thanks to my friends."_

In the background, ChiChi was breaking down in tears and said "My baby is hurt!"

Gohan just laughed and said _"Mom I'm fine. Listen, I can't go back now. I need to stay here until I beat my clone!"_

"_You can't!"_ King Kai said, _"You have five hours until the tear closes!"_

"Hmph," Vegeta said, "If you had the determination, you would of defeated your clone by now."

"Huh," Goku said, "I am curious of what this thing looks like."

"Goku!" Bulma said, "If Gohan said that he's been clone, then that means the clone looks like him!"

"Not exactly," a voice said behind them.

When everyone looked back, they saw Old Kai and Kibito Kai.

"Hey, Old Kai!" Goku said.

"Enough of that," Old Kai said as he holds the crystal ball, "Have a look at this."

When he threw the crystal ball in the air, it enlarged so that everyone could see what is going on. When images appeared, they saw Armageddon fighting off the League single-handedly.

"Oh my god!" ChiChi said, "What is that thing?"

"I believe that is Gohan's clone," Kibito Kai said, "Since both Gohan's and this Doomsday's DNA were unstable, it created this monster."

"Oh man!" Krillin said, "That thing is almost as big as Broly!"

"_Tell me about it," _Gohan said,_ "Even in my Super Saiyan 2 form, he's still too strong."_

Old Kai then said "Why didn't you go Super Saiyan 3?"

Everyone was surprised what the Old Kai said.

"What a minute!" Goku said, "Gohan can go Super Saiyan 3?!"

Old Kai nodded and said "He grew his tail back. His tail is his main source of strength."

Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor.

"H-H-He grew his tail back?!" Bulma asked, "How?"

"_As much as I love to talk to you all,"_ Gohan said, _"I still need a plan to beat this thing."_

As there was a moment of silence, Vegeta said "How about to teleport us to this universe. That a way, I can finish this thing off."

Gohan then said _"No, this clone is my problem. If anyone is going to take this guy down, it's me."_

"Then what can we do?" Goten said.

Trunks then said "How about me and Goten go to their universe, use fusion and pound this guy!"

"_That is not what I had in mind,"_ Gohan said, _"If this clone is really that evil then a lot of people are going to die by his hands."_

"What are you talking about?" Goku said.

Gohan replied _"I have a plan, but you all have to trust me."_

Goku said "I'm sure that whatever plan you have, we'll support you."

_Five minutes after Gohan explains his plan…_

"NO!" ChiChi yelled, "I DO NOT AGREE WITH THIS!"

"_But mom, this is the only way to beat this thing," _Gohan said, _"Otherwise everyone is going to die!"_

"He right," Old Kai said, "Only he has the power to stop this foe."

ChiChi then rushed up to him and yelled "I do not want my baby boy to go through this!"

Goku then carefully place his hand on her shoulder and said "I know that this is not a good idea, but what other choice do we have?"

ChiChi started to let out tears and said "I don't want him to go through with this."

"Again, I don't want to either," Goku said, "But we have to have faith in him."

After he said that, ChiChi buried her face in his chest.

When she gave a gentle nod, Goku said "Son, I hope you know what you are doing."

"_I do,"_ Gohan said, _"Dende, are you there?"_

Dende replied "Yeah Gohan. I am ready when you are."

"_Good," _Gohan said, _"Then let's get this show on the road."_

**Exciting isn't it? Never thought Zatanna would do that huh? Anyways, hope you enjoy that. Oh and before I forget, whoever has the user name Guest, sorry man, you don't get a cookie or popcorn. Sorry T_T**


	18. The Countdown Begins!

**Okay everyone, time for a new chapter!**

Chapter 16

The Team was still coming up with an idea to take down Armageddon. As they saw the news, Armageddon already took out 3 more members: Atom, Doctor Fate, and Green Arrow. Zatanna just fell on her knees and began to cry nonstop. She couldn't believe that Armageddon just killed her father and Dr. Fate, the most powerful sorcerer in the universe.

"I can't believe it!" Artemis said.

"Dude," Robin said, "How are we going to destroy this thing?!"

As Miss Martian helped Zatanna up, Red Arrow said "I can't believe Oliver is dead."

"We have to stop it," Aqualad said, "Does anyone have a plan?"

Suddenly, there was a noise that sounded as if someone was eating something. When everyone turned, they saw Kid Flash eating a three-layer sandwich.

Artemis then said "Is this really the best time to be eating something?! We just lost 5 League members and you here eating a sandwich!"

Kid Flash replied "I eat when I'm nervous. Deal with it."

There was a brief moment of silence when they heard the hanger bay open. Everyone was curious and headed towards the hanger bay. Once The Team got there, they just saw the door closing. That was odd, how can the hanger door open by itself?

"That's strange," Miss Martian said, "Who opened the door?"

Superboy felt uneasy and decide to sense the base for anything. As it turns out, nothing came in, but…

"Guys," Superboy said.

Everyone turns to him and Supergirl said "What is it, Conner?"

Superboy replied "I think Gohan is missing. I can't sense his energy anywhere in the base."

"What are you talking about?" Zatanna asked, "I healed his wounds and he couldn't recover that fast."

When everyone went to where Gohan was resting, they discovered that his body wasn't on the bed!

"What the?!" Kid Flash said, "Where did he go?!"

Everyone browsed around the room when Rocket saw part of Gohan's clothes on the floor. When she walked up to it and pick it up, she said "Guys, I found part of Gohan's clothes."

Everyone looked at her and Supergirl said "Like Zatanna said: How is that possible? Gohan should be resting."

"Bigger question is: Where is he?" Red Arrow said.

Zatanna's eyes widen and said "He's after Armageddon!"

Everyone looked at her and Robin said "Armageddon?! Dude, he got creamed before, what chance does he have now?"

"We have to go after him," Miss Martian said.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Red Arrow said, "We can't just go after him! We need a plan of action!"

Zatanna then said "Here's a plan of action: We go and get Gohan back."

Artemis said "That would be a problem. Even if we find him, how are we planning to get him back to the base?"

"How about this idea," Kid Flash said, "We just let Zatanna to…"

Zatanna then said "I know what you are thinking! Forget it!"

"Okay, Okay, Okay," Kid Flash said.

"NO!" Robin said.

When everyone turned to him, they saw a mini-blue screen on him armband.

"What is it?" Superboy said.

Robin replied "Armageddon just killed both Batman and Aquaman!"

"You have to be joking?!" Aqualad said.

Supergirl then said "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but we have to go and help them!"

"Are you nuts?!" Red Arrow said, "If 10 of the Leaguers couldn't take Armageddon down, what chance do we have?"

Rocket replied in a serious way "Better than staying here and doing nothing. I agree with Supergirl."

"Me too," Robin said.

Kid Flash said "I'm with Robin on this."

"You are not leaving me on this," Artemis said, "I'm in."

Aqualad then said in an enraged way "I will go! I shall avenge my king's death!"

Miss Martian said "Don't you forget about me. I'm going too."

Superboy suddenly said "I am not leaving you, Megan. I am coming with you."

Zatanna finally said "We are all in this together."

Red Arrow just let out a sigh of frustration and said "Fine. But where is Armageddon. Last I heard, they are constantly moving the battle. They could be anywhere."

"Not entirely," Zatanna said, "Rocket, Superboy and I can sense ki energy now. All we have to do is focus."

When the three of them stood there a moment, Rocket said "I know where they are."

_London, 12:30 p.m._

(Different place, different time. Look it up!)

As Gohan was flying through the air, he could see all the path of destruction his clone left behind. Gohan was now fully recovered and had time to get a new pair of clothes. Knowing his mistake before, Gohan now knows that he has to go full-out Super Saiyan 3 to defeat this clone!

"_Almost there!"_ Gohan thought.

He suddenly stopped as he felt a faint ki energy nearby. When he looked down in the street of London, his eyes couldn't believe it: he saw part of the Justice League dead! When he descended to the ground, he saw pieces of Plastic Man everywhere, Hawkwoman and Hawkman in each others arms, Captain Atom's suit on the ground all torn up and Icon with a burned hole in his chest. As he sprinted forward and saw Atom small body crushed, Dr. Fate, who still possessed Zatara's body, blasted into the wall and worse of all, Black Canary on the ground holding Green Arrow's dead body in her arms. Even though Black Canary luckily had a few cuts and bruises, Arrow had it worse; his chest was somehow pierced through.

As Gohan walked up to her, she saw him and said in a depressed way "Gohan…"

When Gohan stood next to her, he kneeled down and said "What happen to him?"

Canary said "That thing…it was too strong for us. I tried to knock it down, but my screams weren't strong enough. It charged towards me until…Ollie…oh my god…"

She couldn't finish. Canary just broke down in tears as she places her forehead towards Green Arrow.

Enraged, Gohan got up and said "Don't worry, Canary. Once I kill Armageddon, I promise that everything will return back to normal!"

Before she could say anything, Gohan blasted through the air; looking for his clone. Flying through the streets of London, Gohan saw more deaths of innocent bystanders who were caught in the crossfire and buildings that were obliterated by Armageddon. Once Gohan sensed Armageddon nearby, he saw two more dead Leaguers: Batman and Aquaman. All Gohan could do is grip his fists until they started to bleed a bit. Just ahead; Gohan could see the remaining Leaguers: Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel and the two Green Lanterns still battling Armageddon. Everyone was heavily wounded by Armageddon, but Armageddon doesn't even have a scratch on him! As everyone tried to distract Armageddon, Martian Manhunter phased through the floor behind Armageddon and tried to attack him from behind. Unfortunately, Armageddon sensed that Martian Manhunter was behind him and thrust his elbow spike towards Manhunter and pierced his chest, causing instant death.

"NO!" was all Gohan could say.

Everyone, including Armageddon, looked who cried and saw Gohan descending to the ground.

When Armageddon pulled his elbow spike from Manhunter, he laughed and said **"HAHAHAHA! BACK FOR MORE I SEE! WELL, I AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO PUT YOU OUT OF YOU MISERY ONCE AND FOR ALL!"**

Gohan replied "No! If anyone is going to put out of their misery, it's you! Green Lanterns: I want you to get everyone's body and get out of here! Leave Armageddon to me!"

"Gohan," Superman said, "The last time you fought him, you barely survived. How can you…"

Before he could finish, Gohan yelled "Just get everyone's body out of here!"

Everyone just left the battle site as the Green Lanterns began to gather the bodies of their dead friends.

_Meanwhile…_

As The Team were all in the bio-ship heading to London, they saw the remaining Leaguer leaving the battle. What is going on is was everyone was thinking. When they landed the ship and got out, they saw all the dead Leaguers safely secured from Armageddon.

As Supergirl saw Superman, she immediately rushed up to him, hugs him and cried "Kal! I'm so glad that you're alive!"

Superman replied "And I am glad that you are alright. But we lost a lot of good people."

Suddenly, there was a scream that cried "Uncle J'onn!"

When they turned, they saw Miss Martian crying on top of Martian Manhunter's chest while Superboy was comforting her. Zatanna walked up to her father's body and fell on her knees. Even through he was still possessed by Dr. Fate, she still cried for him.

As some of The Team were respecting their fallen mentors, Kid Flash said "Where's Saiyaman?"

Flash replied "He's with Armageddon."

Robin said "Is he really planning on taking his clone head on?!"

"He is," Wonder Woman said, "We have to have faith in him."

"And if he doesn't succeed?" Red Arrow asked.

Zatanna just replied "We have to believe that Gohan wins."

_Back to Gohan…_

The sky was covered in dark clouds, intense energies were being emitted from both Gohan's and Armageddon's bodies.

"**I HOPE YOU ARE READY TO DIE!"** Armageddon said, **"BECAUSE ONCE YOU'RE DEAD, EVERYONE WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS YOU!"**

Gohan then said in a furious way "I am not going to let you kill anyone else!"

"**HAHAHAHA!" **Armageddon laughed, **"AND WHO'S GOING TO STOP ME?! YOU?!"**

"Yes," Gohan firmly replied "And it's about time to end this!"

Gohan then gripped his fists and began to shout out loud. He instantly turned Super Saiyan 2, but he continued to keep going. All of a sudden, the ground began to tremble, the buildings started to crack a bit and the windows began to shatter to the ground. Gohan's body began to change: the yellow energy that surrounded him began to grow twice as much, his hair began to arch backwards and longer by the second. Just as before, when Gohan let out one last shout, there was a flash of light that lit up the whole sky. As the light dim, Gohan already succeed to Super Saiyan 3!

_(Dragonball Z Universe)_

"Alright!" Goku said, "Gohan ascended to Super Saiyan 3!"

Everyone watched at the giant crystal ball when Gohan went Super Saiyan 3. As everyone was awed, Vegeta just stood there furious.

"_I can't believe it!"_ Vegeta thought, _"Even Kakarrot's brat managed to ascend Super Saiyan 3!"_

"Amazing," Kibito Kai said, "I bet with Super Saiyan 3, Gohan can defeat this monster."

When he turned to Old Kai, he saw that his face hasn't changed. He was still concerned for some reason.

"Ancestor," Kibito Kai said, "What is the matter?"

Old Kai said "It's true that Gohan succeed Super Saiyan 3. But is it enough to beat his clone?"

When Goku heard this, he said "He will, Old Kai. My son can do it, I know it."

_(DC Universe)_

"I hope you're ready to die, Armageddon!" Gohan yelled, "It all ends here!"

"**BRING IT!"** Armageddon said, **"I BEAT YOU ONCE, I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"**

After he said that, the two powerhouse beings charged at each other in intense speed, ready to began the most fierce battle ever to occur!

**Next time: Super Saiyan 3 Gohan vs. Armageddon!**


	19. Gohan Unleashed!

**Sorry for that long wait, I had to do few essays for my English class, it was hell! Anyways, please enjoy my latest chapter!**

Chapter 17

Gohan was the first to strike. He swung his right fist across Armageddon's face and landed a clear impact on him. Gohan then continued to throw countless punches at Armageddon until Gohan landed a heavy blow into Armageddon's stomach that sends him flying away from him. When the Armageddon got up and wiped his mouth, he saw a small drop of blood in his hand. With a mighty roar, Armageddon charged at Gohan with intense speed and began to throw punches at Gohan. As Armageddon threw his punches, Gohan quickly dodges them as fast as he could. He knew that if he gets hit by one of those blows, it's over.

After he dodges Armageddon's attack, Gohan performs a back flips, places his hands to a side and said **"Kame…Hame…"**

As the glow of blue energy appeared within his hands, Armageddon opens his mouth and red energy appear inside his mouth.

Gohan finished by saying **"HAAAA!"**

As he pushed his hands forward, releasing the energy; Armageddon fired his energy from his mouth towards Gohan. Once the two energies impacted each other, it released a blast so intense, that it almost leveled a 3 block radius. Luckily for the remaining Justice League and The Team, they weren't within that radius; otherwise it would have been over for them. When the blasts wore off, the two powerhouses continued their battle as London was in disaster! In a slight movement, Armageddon swung his right arm across Gohan and sends him crashing into a building. As Gohan got up, he felt less pain than before. Super Saiyan 3 was really worth it, but how long was that going to last? Armageddon then fired red energy blasts from each of his hands at Gohan, which eventually Gohan flew out just in time.

As The Team were worried about the battle, Zatanna couldn't help but cry at the time. Gohan was risking his life for them. As she turns back at the dead Leaguers, she couldn't help but wonder what will happen if Gohan wins? With almost half the League gone: What's going to happen to them? Since The Light was behind all this, it must have been their plan to eliminate the Justice League.

"You guys," Miss Martian said.

When everyone looked at her, she continued by saying "What if Gohan wins? What will happen to the Justice League now?"

There was a moment of silence when Red Arrow said "It doesn't matter now."

"It doesn't matter?!" Miss Martian yelled, "My uncle is dead! Our mentors sacrificed themselves trying to protect us and you're saying that it all doesn't matter?!"

"Megan," Superboy said, "Calm down."

Miss Martian just buried her face into Superboy's chest.

Zatanna just looked towards the battle field and thought _"I hope Gohan's alright."_

Back to the battle, the tension between Gohan and Armageddon began to heat up. Part of Gohan's clothes were partially torn while Armageddon still had no scratches on him!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gohan yelled, "What does it take for you to die?!"

Armageddon replied **"I WILL NEVER DIE! I AM UNBEATABLE AND NOTHING IN THIS PATHETIC PLANET CAN STOP ME!"**

"Oh yeah?!" Gohan yelled, "Watch me!"

Gohan charged at Armageddon once more and started to throw more punches at him. However, Armageddon just stood there as always. Gohan couldn't believe it; he's giving his all and he's not hurting Armageddon! After Gohan finished his attacks, Armageddon delivered a powerful right punch across Gohan's body and sends him flying away from him. As Gohan got up, he felt more pain than before. He couldn't understand it himself, but he was losing his power already!

_(Dragonball Z Universe)_

"I don't get it!" Goku said, "He went Super Saiyan 3 and his clone is just standing there!"

"Hmm," Old Kai said, "I knew it."

Everyone looked at the Old Kai and Kibito Kai asked "What do you mean?"

Old Kai replied "It appears that Gohan is still not strong enough to defeat this thing."

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"What do you mean my baby isn't strong enough?!" ChiChi yelled.

Old Kai replied "Even in his Super Saiyan 3, Gohan still need more power to win this fight."

Goku then said "I don't get it, Super Saiyan 3 is the farthest I've gone. There is no way anyone could go beyond, even I tried that."

"I know," Old Kai said, "But all we have to do is believe in Gohan."

_(DC Universe)_

Gohan and Armageddon were still going all out at each other. As Armageddon threw his punches, Gohan dodges them and counters them with his own punches and kicks. At least Gohan made a few efforts; Armageddon was already bleeding from his mouth and a few scratches appeared in his skin, but it wasn't enough for Gohan. He wanted this thing dead, and that is what he was going to do! Just as Gohan was about to punch him, Armageddon knee-kicks Gohan in the stomach that caused him to wrap his arms around his stomach and collapse on the floor! Armageddon then kicks Gohan with his left foot that sends him flying into the air. When Gohan stops himself, Armageddon appears right behind him and head-butted him back to the ground. Even though Gohan stopped himself from crashing to the ground, he was still in pain.

"_I can't believe it!" _Gohan thought to himself,_ "I have achieve this much power and I can't defeat him! What am I going to do?!"_

Giving one more chance, Gohan places his hands to a side and said **"Kame…Hame…"**

A glow of blue energy appeared within his hands.

Gohan finished by saying **"HAAAA!"**

As Gohan pushes his attack towards Armageddon, he just simply pulled his left arm to the side and deflects it off to the side. The blast exploded a few miles away from them. The Team heard the explosion and they were getting worried.

"He's done," Rocket said.

Everyone looks at her as she said "Gohan's power is getting weaker, he's not going to last."

"She's right," Superboy said, "I bet Zatanna is feeling the same thing. I'm sorry guys, but it's over."

"No," Artemis said, "Gohan is the stronger, fastest and endurable person on this team. How can he be losing to this freak of nature?!"

Red Arrow then said "Well guys, it was nice knowing you all."

Zatanna just shook her head and said "We got to help him."

Everyone looks at her and she said "I know that you're all thinking that it might be a bad idea, but we got to do something. Gohan has been there when we needed him. Now it's our turn to return that favor."

"But Zatanna," Robin said, "We can't just…"

Zatanna interrupted him and said "Like Red Arrow said: It doesn't matter since it's the end of the world. And since we're going to die, then we have to fight back!"

Everyone looked at each other with concern while Supergirl said "She's right, we have to help Gohan!"

Back at the battle, Gohan was down for the count, parts of his upper-clothes were torn off and he was bleeding from his arms and face. As he got up, Armageddon charged right at him and tackled him to the ground. As Armageddon got up, he picked Gohan up from his neck and began to choke him. Before he could make the finishing kill, there was a blast of energy delivered to Armageddon's side of his face. When he turned to see who it was, he saw The Team standing there.

Gohan looks at them and said in a fainted way "You…guys…get…out…of…here."

"**IT THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!" **Armageddon asked, **"YOU THINK THE NINE OF YOU CAN TAKE ME DOWN?!"**

"Bring it, Armageddon!" Superboy yelled.

Armageddon laughed and said **"I'LL BE RIGHT WITH YOU IN A BIT!"**

He then throws Gohan into the air, puts his hands to his right side and said **"KAME…HAME…"**

Red energy appeared within his hands and finished by saying **"HAAAA!"**

As he pushed his hands towards Gohan, he released a powerful blast of red energy. The blast made contact with Gohan that released a massive explosion! Everyone witness Armageddon's power as he finally beaten Gohan!

"No!" Zatanna shouted.

Having their sights on Armageddon, no one saw the small object crashing down to the streets of London. Everyone then started to attack Armageddon: Red Arrow and Artemis shot a couple of arrows, Robin threw his batarangs, Rocket fired her energy blasts, Miss Martian levitated cars while Superboy threw some, Supergirl fired her heat-vision, Kid Flash created a vortex that caused nearby cars to get caught in it and threw them towards Armageddon, and lastly Zatanna casts a powerful spell that created a force of fire and lightning. Once all attacks made contact with Armageddon, it created a huge explosion that blinded everyone. When the smoke cleared, Armageddon was still standing as if though nothing happen!

Armageddon just laughed and said **"HEHEHE, MY TURN!"**

_Meanwhile with Gohan…_

Just as Gohan was lying down on a small crater of rumble, he returned to his original form all beaten up. His upper clothed were burned off, nearly all of his bones were crushed, he was bleeding everywhere, and the worse of all, he was down for the count. He sensed his friends fighting Armageddon and when he tried to get up, he couldn't due to the fact that his body was already in pain.

_Back to The Team…_

"Guys!" Superboy cried, "I can't hold him much longer!"

As Superboy had Armageddon in a head-lock, The Team was coming up with an idea to at least damage him. When Armageddon grabbed Superboy and threw his away, Artemis and Red Arrow shot their arrows towards Armageddon. Once the arrows made contact, it released foam that covered Armageddon's body. However, Armageddon was breaking through the foam setting himself free. Miss Martian, off in the distance, tried to breach his mind to see if she can put him down; she couldn't. Armageddon sensed this and opened his mouth towards Miss Martian and fired a blast of red energy. With no time to react, the blast was getting near her by the second. When the blast was about to make contact, she felt like she was being pulled away from the blast. When she was clear from the blast and saw who pulled her, Miss Martian saw Superboy holding her…while flying!

"Conner!" Miss Martian said, "You're flying!"

"I know!" Superboy said, "I thought I couldn't do it, but…"

All of a sudden, he pushed Miss Martian out of his sight just as Armageddon appeared out of no where and tackled him to the ground. When Armageddon was about to make a punch, he felt a quick jab to his left side of his face. As he looked, he felt another jab to his right side of his face.

Suddenly, a voice said **"Tropelet yobrepus tuo fo ereht!"**

All of a sudden, Superboy disappeared and appeared near Zatanna. Just as he was about charge at them, he felt a light blow behind his back. When he turned around, he saw Kid Flash on the ground rubbing his head. Supergirl then swooped in and grabbed Kid Flash before Armageddon could harm him. Once they were cleared out, Robin threw more of his batarangs towards Armageddon. Even thought he stood there and took the batarangs head on, some of them destroyed a fire hydrant and released a fountain of water. Having the opportunity, Aqualad placed his hands on the water and released electricity while Rocket fired a massive blast of energy towards Armageddon. When both attacks made impact, Armageddon as always, stood there like nothing happen!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Red Arrow yelled.

Armageddon laughed and said **"NOW, WHO WILL BE MY FIRST VICTIM?!"**

He looked around and smiled as he looked at Artemis.

"**YOU!"** Armageddon yelled as he charged at Artemis

Just as he closed in, Red Arrow pushed her out of the way as Armageddon thrust his elbow spike in the Red Arrow's chest!

"Red Arrow!" Robin yelled.

"No!" Artemis cried.

_Back to Gohan…_

"No," Gohan said, "Red Arrow's dead!"

As he tried to move once again, he couldn't. Gohan just cursed himself for letting things happen like this! What can he do now?!

_(Dragonball Z Universe)_

"We have to go help them!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta then said "Dende, tell that dragon to teleport us to their universe to help them."

Just as Dende was about to, Old Kai said "No, don't so that."

"What are you talking about?!" Goku said, "This monster has already killed enough people as it is and Gohan is down for the count."

Old Kai then said "Be patient. Stick to Gohan's plan."

ChiChi said "I don't think my son will last that long!"

_(DC Universe)_

As Gohan looked up in the sky, he couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself. Here he was, having the powers of a Super Saiyan 3 and it was still not strong enough.

As he closed his eyes, he thought to himself _"Please…I'm not asking for much…but…I need the strength to save the people I care for…COME ON!"_

All of a sudden, he was a dim light penetrating through Gohan's eyes. As he opens them, he saw breaking though the dark night…a full moon.

"_Huh," _Gohan thought, _"A full moon…I haven't seen one of that since…"_

However, his sentence was cut short as he gazed upon the night sky. Suddenly, his eyes turned light red as his chest began to pump itself. His chest began to pump faster within every second.

_(Dragonball Z Universe)_

"Ancestor!" Kibito Kai yelled, "Look at what's happening!"

Everyone quickly looked at the crystal ball and saw Gohan's situation.

"What's happening to him?" Goten asked.

"I don't know," Trunks said, "Maybe he's breathing too much?"

"I think I know what it is," Old Kai said.

Before anyone could reply, an image of a full moon appeared in the crystal ball.

"Is that a moon?" Krillin asked.

Bulma replied "Yeah, but why is there…"

Everyone then realized what that means and they immediately began to panic!

"Y-Y-You've got to be kidding me!" Yamcha cried, "Is that really a full moon?!"

"If so," Vegeta said, "Then…that means…"

_(DC Universe)_

Gohan's upper body began to rise up from the ground and when he finally sat up, his eyes glowed bright red and he grew fangs. All of a sudden, began to roar out loud that cracked through the air. He then pushed himself up and started to float in mid-air. His roar was heard for miles away that Armageddon and The Team heard it. Everyone was wondering what caused that roar and where it came from. Suddenly, Gohan released a massive force of energy that created a small crater around him. Just as things were getting worse, Gohan's body began to change: his body started to grow and hairs began to appear on his body. In a matter of seconds, Gohan was turning into his Giant Ape form. But something strange was happening, instead of his fur turning brown like his normal transformation, his fur turned yellow. Once Gohan was fully transformed, he let out one last thunderous roar that injured everyone's ears. When everyone saw the giant golden ape, they were all wondering where that ape came from.

"Dude!" Kid Flash cried, "When did King Kong's cousin get here?!"

Artemis then cried "We don't have time for your jokes! The situation just got worse!"

"What in the world is that thing?!" Robin shouted.

Zatanna, for no reason, sensed the creature's energy and her eyes widen in shock.

"_No, it can't be,"_ Zatanna thought, _"Gohan?"_

**I was hoping to keep this a surprise, but since SOME of you couldn't keep you enthusiasm to a minimum, I guess the surprise is ruined. Thanks a lot! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed that! Please Review!**


	20. Rage of the Beast!

**Sorry for that long wait. FYI, in two week, I am going on my winter break. So I am not going to post this story for awhile. Hopefully, I will post a new chapter before my break. And now for some Ape action!**

Chapter 18

_(Dragonball Z Universe)_

"This is really bad!" Krillin said.

Bulma then said "Tell me about it! How are Gohan's friends going to stop him?!"

"Hold on," Vegeta said with eyes widen, "Why is his fur yellow?"

"What?" Piccolo said, "What do you mean?"

Vegeta replied "When me, Kakarrot and his brat transformed our furs were brown. It seems that Gohan's fur is yellow."

Everyone looked and Piccolo said "He's right. Why has it changed?"

Old Kai replied "Since Gohan ascended Super Saiyan 3, his power increased ten-fold."

Desperate, Goku then said "King Kai, let me talk to his friends. I can tell them how to stop him and change him back."

Before King Kai could reply, Old Kai shouted "No you stupid idiot! You can't do that! If you do, then Gohan will have no chance to defeat his clone!"

"But Old Kai," Goku said, "If we don't do anything, then Gohan will destroy everything."

"I know that," Old Kai said, "Right now, Gohan is an uncontrollable monster. All he has to do is to gain control."

"And how is my baby boy is going to do that?" ChiChi said.

Old Kai replied "I don't know. But he needs to find a way some how."

_(DC Universe)_

As Gohan was starting to tear through the city in his Giant Ape form, The Team was still speechless of what they were seeing. Even though Kid Flash had a lot of jokes to go around at this time, Artemis kept on shutting him up.

"Seriously," Robin said, "What in the world is that thing?"

Before anyone could reply, Armageddon just leapt towards the Giant Ape, but was then smacked away by Gohan's hand and crashed into a building. Just as Armageddon crashed into the building, Gohan turned his attention to his team.

"Uh guys," Supergirl said, "I think this is a good time to run."

Just as they were about to run, Gohan opened his mouth and fired a blast of fire towards them! Luckily, everyone got out of the way from Gohan's blast.

"Oh crap!" Superboy cried, "That almost got us!"

Miss Martian said "What is that thing?!"

"You guys," Zatanna said, "You are not going to believe this, but that's Gohan."

"What?!" everyone said in shock.

Rocket then said "Girl, are you alright up there?"

"I am," Zatanna said, "Just sense that thing's energy."

When Rocket and Superboy sensed the Giant Ape, their eyes immediately widen.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rocket said in a shocked way, "There's no way that thing could be Gohan."

"Wait," Artemis said, "That thing is Gohan. How is that possible?"

Everyone stood there for a moment when Kid Flash said "Werewolf effect."

"Damn it Wally!" Artemis shouted, "We don't have time for your jokes!"

Kid Flash then said "No really, look."

He pointed at the full moon and said "I think that the only reason why Gohan change was because of the full moon. You know, like a werewolf."

"That's kind of lame," Robin said, "You think because of a full moon, Gohan turned into that. Okay Mr. Smartass, then tell us why Gohan changed now?"

Everyone was just silence for a moment when Aqualad said "It does not matter now. What matters is how we are going to handle the problem. We have both Armageddon and Gohan running a rampage throughout the city."

Robin then said "Then we have to evacuate the city then."

A voice behind them then said "You may need our help then."

When The Team turned around they saw Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel and the two Green Lanterns walking towards them.

Superman then said "We'll help you out on this. Hal, John and Captain Marvel try to hold down Saiyaman. Flash, me and Wonder Woman help out with clearing the city."

Just as they agreed, Armageddon burst out of the building and charged at Gohan again. Armageddon landed a powerful blow into Gohan's stomach, but he shook it off and whack Armageddon miles away from him. As Gohan was walking towards Armageddon, he was destroying everything in his way. Captain Marvel and the two Green Lanterns started to follow Gohan.

"This is so bad!" Rocket cried, "I'll go and try to stop him."

As she flew off, Miss Martian said "That might not work. Let me see if I can read his mind and try to help him gain control."

Zatanna then said "Let's see if my magic can hold him!"

After she said that, she too flew off into the distance.

_With Gohan…_

As The Team just arrived where Gohan was demolishing everything, they witness the destruction he was causing.

"We have to stop him now," Zatanna said.

"We're on it," Hal said as he and John flew towards the Giant Ape.

They then use their rings to create chains to hold him down, but it failed when the chains incinerated upon contact. They then created a giant cage to at least contain him, but also failed when Gohan broke through.

"He must be giving off some of that yellow energy," Hal said, "Our rings are having no effects on him."

"I see that," Zatanna said, "Let me try something."

She then said **"Pots taht gib gniht!"**

Blue energy surrounded Gohan's humongous body, but that didn't work when Gohan broke free from Zatanna's magic. Rocket then started to fire her blasts at Gohan, but those were bouncing off of him. Captain Marvel then fell from the sky and smashed onto Gohan's ape-like face. But he quickly shook it off and grabbed Captain Marvel and threw him into the ground.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Captain Marvel yelled, "What can we do?!"

Miss Martian said "Let me try."

Her eyes started to glow green as she started to read Gohan's mind.

_Inside Gohan's mind…_

Miss Martian was walking into an abyss of darkness where she was seeing nothing in sight.

"_I can't believe it,"_ Miss Martian thought, _"I don't see anything. Where's Gohan?"_

Her moments were cut short when Gohan's ape-like face appeared in front of her and scared her out of her mind.

_Back to reality…_

Miss Martian was knocked out of the sky only to be caught by Rocket's shields.

"Miss Martian," Rocket said, "What happen?"

Miss Martian replied "It didn't work! There was nothing in his mind! It was like he's a…"

Hal finished by saying "A mindless monster."

"That's not nice," Miss Martian said, "It's still Gohan in there."

All of a sudden, Armageddon flew out of nowhere and crashed into Gohan's stomach once more. The impact caused Gohan to fall on his back. Armageddon started to rush towards Gohan's face ready to strike. But before Armageddon could land a blow, Gohan opened his mouth and fired a blast of energy from his mouth towards him. With no time to react, Armageddon was blasted half a mile away. As Gohan got up, Armageddon opened his mouth and fired his blast of red energy towards Gohan. However, instead of being blast away or knocked down, Gohan just stood there like nothing happened. Gohan then leaped into the air and was about to land on Armageddon. Luckily for him, Armageddon got out of the way just as Gohan crashed on the ground.

"This is insane!" Rocket said, "How are we going to stop this madness?!"

"I don't know," Miss Martian said as she started to talk telepathically, _"You guys, how are we on evacuating London?"_

Robin replied _"There are still a lot of people here. We need more time."_

"_Yeah?"_ Zatanna said, _"We don't have enough time here! There is no way to stop Gohan! If this keeps up, Armageddon and Gohan will destroy everything!"_

"_Great,"_ Superboy said,_ "Does anyone have any ideas?"_

Kid Flash then said _"Zatanna can help him remember their 'interaction'."_

Artemis then said_ "Wally I swear to god I will…"_

"_Wait!"_ Zatanna said, _"That's it! We have to make Gohan remember who he is! At least that can help him gain control."_

"_You think that might work?"_ Supergirl asked, _"How do we plan to do that?"_

Everyone thought for a moment when Zatanna said _"I might have an idea._ **Ekat em kcab ot eht esab!"**

In a flash of light, Zatanna disappeared into thin air. All of a sudden, Armageddon appeared in front of Gohan and punched him across his mouth. As Gohan took a few steps back, Gohan swung his right hand across Armageddon's body, but he blocked it in mid-air. Gohan then lets out a loud roar, clutched his left hand and punched Armageddon straight into a building. All of a sudden, Gohan leaps into the air once more and crashed into the building Armageddon was in.

"This is complete chaos!" Miss Martian said, "They're destroying everything!"

"What can we do?" Aqualad asked, "Their powers are on a level we can not achieve."

Zatanna then appeared out of nowhere in front of everyone.

"Zatanna," Artemis said, "Where did you go?"

Zatanna replied "It doesn't matter now. Where is Gohan?"

As everyone pointed at the building a few streets away, Zatanna immediately flew towards Gohan.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Robin yelled, "You'll get yourself killed!"

Ignoring Robin, Zatanna continued flying towards Gohan.

"_I sure hope this plan works," _Zatanna thought,_ "Otherwise, everything is lost."_

**I know that was a bit short, but I hope you like it. Until then, see you all.**


	21. Zatanna's Confession, Gohan's Ascension!

**Before anything else, let me say this…HOLY CRAP! This story has reached over 200 reviews! Not only that, this story itself has reach up to 49,798 views! That is unbelievable!**

**And by the way, the title of this chapter does rhyme, so, I am proud of myself for that.**

**Anyways, if the world does end during this month, it was an honor for you all to read my story and leave you with cliffhanger. If not, I wish you all Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and come back with exciting new chapters!**

**Now let's get this story on the road!**

Chapter 19

Gohan was causing complete destruction throughout the city of London! No matter where he goes or what he does, buildings were being crushed by Gohan's strength. As Gohan was running rampage, Zatanna was flying as fast as she can towards Gohan so that she can try to make him control himself. When she cried out his name, Gohan just continued his destruction. Once she came face-to-face she began to beg him to snap out of it. His response, Gohan opened his mouth and fired a blast of red energy towards her. Luckily, Zatanna flew out of the fire zone just in time.

When Zatanna was out of range, she said "This is going to be harder than I thought."

She then said **"Yrt ot dnatsrednu em!"**

When she released a force of magic from her hands, she sends it flying to Gohan's head. Gohan began to shake his head and started to act crazier than before. When Zatanna cried out once more, Gohan looked at her with rage in his eyes.

Zatanna began to talk by saying "Gohan…listen to me. You have to control yourself. Please, you have to remember who you are."

She then reached into her pocket and said "Here, I brought something to help you. I hope that…"

Her sentence was cut short when she heard a loud roar off in the distance. When she turned, she saw Armageddon flying towards their direction. As soon as Armageddon was in range, Gohan charged towards him with fury in his eyes. Zatanna was lucky enough to leave the battlefield between the two 'monsters'. Armageddon delivers a powerful uppercut towards Gohan jaw, but that impact didn't hurt Gohan at all. Gohan then swung his right hand across Armageddon's body, but manages to stop it. When he pushed Gohan's hand away, Armageddon raised his both hands and fired a massive blast of red energy towards Gohan's chest. It was a successful hit, for it knocked Gohan to the ground on his back.

When Gohan was down on the ground, Armageddon charged right towards him in intense speed. However, Gohan swung his right leg and kicked Armageddon over a mile away. Once Armageddon was out of sight, Zatanna continued her plan.

_Meanwhile with The Team…_

Everyone was starting to become worried for Zatanna's safety. When Miss Martian carefully placed the body of Red Arrow with the deceased Leaguers, Black Canary couldn't help but cry for Red Arrow.

"What is Zatanna doing?" Rocket asked, "What can help Gohan remember who he is?"

Before Kid Flash was going to say something, Artemis said in a provoked way "Don't you even think about it."

"What?" Kid Flash said, "I was just going to say something about him remembering all of us. I mean, we all were there for Gohan the first day he came to our universe. Not only we gave him a place he could call home, but also gave him a reason to fight again. Which in a way, he also gave all of us something in return; a new friend to hang out with and a powerful ally to fight along side with us. I'm thinking Zatanna is going to try to make him remember all the good stuff that happened to us during the past months."

Everyone was just speechless when Kid Flash said that.

But he then killed the mood when he said "Or she can just remember just her through their little date they had."

"Wally!" everyone yelled.

When Artemis was about to tackle him, Kid Flash said "Totally worth it."

_Back with Zatanna and Gohan…_

Zatanna was trying everything to help Gohan remember himself, but nothing is working. Gohan was still causing destruction everywhere. As Zatanna was closing in, Armageddon appeared out of nowhere and resumed his fight with Gohan. Zatanna couldn't believe it, it's been over an hour and these two powerhouses couldn't stop fighting each other! She was suddenly blown away from the force of impact that Gohan and Armageddon created. She managed to stop herself, but she then saw a horrifying sight. Armageddon just fired a blast of red energy towards Gohan's eyes that caused him to go blind for a second. When Armageddon raised his hands ready to fire another blast, Zatanna had to do something.

Before Armageddon could fire his attack, Zatanna appeared in front of him and shouted **"Etaerc a lufrewop reirrab!"**

A blue energy-like barrier appeared in from of her just as Armageddon fired his blast. When the blast made contact with barrier, the barrier started to crack. With one push, the blast breached the barrier and Zatanna took the blast head on! Although it wasn't a powerful attack, it still took damage on her. Zatanna's sleeves were burned off, part of her coat was burned, her lower part of her clothes was also burned off and she was bleeding head to toe. When Zatanna crashed to the ground next tot Gohan, in his ape form, he saw Zatanna almost unconscious. With fury in his eyes, Gohan got up and whacked Armageddon away, sending his flying away once again. When Gohan turned towards Zatanna, he saw her body struggling to get up. When Zatanna made eye contact with Gohan, she braced herself for the worse. In her surprise, Gohan instead picked her up gently with his left hand. Suddenly, something came into Gohan's right eye. When he looked towards the object, he saw a photo flying gently through the air. Gohan manages to get the photo before it slips away. When Gohan saw the photo, he saw the photo of himself with The Team when he first came into the universe.

Zatanna weakly looked at him and said in a fainted way "Gohan…please…remember…who…you…are…"

Gohan tilts his head trying to understand what she was saying.

She then said with her remaining strength **"Yrt…ot…rebmemer!"**

Magic started to flow out of her hands that hit Gohan's face. Gohan started to sniff and was about to sneeze when images started to flash through his head.

(Author's note: Just a warning, I am going to include some past chapters plus new ones that weren't included. If you get confused by this, I am sorry and hope you understand it)

_(Flashbacks)_

"_This place is huge!" Gohan said when he was walking down the hallway of the base, "How am I suppose to find a way out of here?!"_

_Gohan then encounters Wolf and started to chase after him. He first encounters Artemis, who at the time shoots one of her explosive arrows at her. After her attack, Red Arrow joins in and the both of them started to shoot their arrows at him. A few minutes later, he was attack by Aqualad and the whole team had just regrouped just to see Gohan dodging all of Aqualad's attack. After he slips away form Superboy's grip, Zatanna appeared out of nowhere and used her magic to put him to sleep._

"_Who is this guy?" Zatanna asked in awe when she saw Gohan fighting against Amazo._

_Amazo was throwing punches at Gohan, but all Gohan did was blocked his attack. This kept going until the tow of them were in the sky where Amazo was about to fire his blast at Gohan. But in a turn of events, Gohan fired his blast of energy towards Amazo and destroyed him to bits. When Gohan landed on the ground and asked The Team if they were alright, a green energy-like anvil appeared from the sky and landed on Gohan's head. As he was rubbing his headache, The Team and him returned to the base to find out more about him._

"_And after my dad used his Instant Transmission to teleport Cell out of the planet, Cell came back far stronger and was about to kill us all. Luckily with the help of my friends and my dad guiding me, I was about to defeat Cell and saved the planet," Gohan explained his life story with his new friends during their little Christmas Party._

"_Yeah, I get that," Kid Flash said, "But you let that Hercule guy take all the credit! I mean, it should've been you being the hero and all!"_

_Gohan just smile as he rubbed his head and said "Yeah, but I don't want all the attention."_

_Everyone just smiled at that._

"_I see," Aqualad said "You just want to do the right thing without being noticed."_

"_Exactly," Gohan said, "But all that change when Majin Buu entered."_

_There was a sudden change in Gohan's expression._

_Miss Martian soon changed that when she said "Come on, cheer up! I know you miss your friends and family, but you have to understand something, you did what you had to. Even though you did what you had to, I bet they were proud of what you accomplished."_

_As Gohan smiled at that, Miss Martian said "Okay then, who wants some Chocolate Chips"_

_Both Gohan and Kid Flash said "I do!"_

_When Cheshire stared to cuddle near Gohan, he started to blush and sweat a little. Hearing his heart beating faster, Cheshire knew that this was a shy one._

_She then places her face near his and said in an amiable way "This is a romantic moment…don't you agree?"_

"_What is she planning on doing?!" Gohan asked himself._

_When he tried to move her out of the way, he couldn't due to the effects toxin. All of a sudden, she gave Gohan a ten second kiss in the mouth. At that moment, Red Arrow appeared from a bush just to see the two of them kissing._

"_Cheshire?!" Red Arrow asked in a shocked way._

_She stopped kissing Gohan and looked at Red Arrow._

"_Oh thank Kami!" Gohan thought._

"_Oh," Cheshire said in a bummed way, "It's you. Can't you see that we are having a moment together?"_

_Red Arrow drew his bow and said in a demanding way "Get away from Saiyaman!"_

_She then said "Not a chance. It appears that this one is a lot better than you. I'm done with you, consider our relationship over."_

_When Arrow was about to fire his arrow, Gohan cried "No, No, No! Don't fire that!"_

_However, Red Arrow fired his arrow only to be deflected by Cheshire back at him. As Arrow got out of the way, the arrow caused the explosion._

_Cheshire then looks back at Gohan, place a small black card with a face of a white cat on his chest and said in a seductive way "Here's my card. Hope to see you soon, handsome."_

_She gives Gohan one last kiss and disappeared into a cloud of smoke._

_As Gohan was walking through the hallways the day after he and The Team found Supergirl, he saw Kara walking down from the opposite end. When the two meet, Kara had a depressed look across her face._

"_Kara," Gohan said, "What's wrong?"_

_Kara replied "This is all so weird. I have been frozen for 30 years: my baby cousin has grown into an adult, my planet has been destroyed and I am stuck in this planet. I have no idea what to do."_

_Gohan then said "That's not true, you have friends now. We can help you adjust around here."_

"_Friends?" Kara said in a surprised way, "You want to be friends with me? Even though I kicked you in the..."_

_Gohan interrupted by saying "Let's not talk about that. I don't want Green Arrow making more jokes about that."_

_Kara tilts her head and said "Green Arrow?"_

_Gohan just smiles and said "You'll know him later. Come on, let's go and properly introduce you to the rest of the team._

_Kara just smiles and said "Okay. And Gohan."_

_Gohan looks at her and she said "Thank you."_

"_Come on!" Miss Martian said._

_Superboy then said "You have to do it."_

"_No," Gohan said, "I am not doing it."_

"_What?" Kid Flash said, "You mean to tell me you've never done this?"_

_Gohan replied "No. It's not like I don't want to do it, it's just that I feel uncomfortable."_

_Zatanna just smiled and said "How is this uncomfortable?"_

"_Well for one thing," Gohan said as him and The Team was standing in front of the Metropolis Mall, "I don't get out often and don't like crowds."_

"_Oh come on!" Rocket said, "It's not like you've been around people before. You said you went to school and you had no problems making friends."_

"_Yeah," Gohan said, "But still..."_

"_No buts," Artemis said, "Now you're coming with us and that's final."_

_Robin then said "You better listen to her."_

_Gohan let out a sigh of defeat and said "Okay, let's go."_

_When The Team started to walk away, Zatanna walked next to Gohan, grabbed his arm and said "Don't worry, if you need anything, I'll be here."_

_When she gave him a wink, Gohan simply blushed._

_(End of Flashbacks)_

Gohan's eyes widen when he remember that last part. When he looked at Zatanna in his hand all wounded, something touched him. He couldn't believe it, even in his Ape Form; Zatanna was willing to risk her life trying to help him.

As Zatanna struggled to looked at him, she said in a fainted way "Gohan...you were...everyone's...inspiration...you...changed...all of us...even...me..."

When he coughed, she continued by saying "There's...something...I need... to...tell you..."

Tears started to form under her eyes as she said "You were...always there...for me...when I needed...help...you... are more...than a...friend...to me..."

As she closed her eyes, with her last breath, she said "I...love...you..."

And with that, Zatanna was knocked unconscious. Gohan was indeed heart-broken. Thanks to Zatanna, Gohan was now in control of his Ape Form, but at what cost? Zatanna practically died for Gohan's sake. The thought of that made Gohan growl even more than.

Struggling to talk, Gohan manage to say **"ZZZZAAAATTTTAAAANNNNNNNNAAAA !""**

_With The Team..._

Rocket gasped when she sensed Zatanna's energy going down.

"Oh no," Rocket said in a worried way, "Zatanna's energy is going down fast."

"What happen to her?" Miss Martian asked, "Did Gohan..."

"NO!" Artemis interrupted her, "Gohan will never hurt one of us!"

"But Artemis," Robin said, "He's not himself right now."

"What the?!" Superboy cried, "What the hell is going on?!"

"What?" Aqualad asked, "What is it?"

"It's Gohan," Superboy said, "His power is growing fast!"

Kid Flash then said "You have got to be kidding me!"

_With Gohan..._

As Armageddon regained the impact he received from Gohan, he started to fly towards him to resume his fight. When he got there, he saw Gohan holding Zatanna in his hands.

Armageddon laughed and said **"HAHAHAHA! THAT'S ONE MORE TRASH I TAKEN OUT. NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO DIE WITH HER!**

When Armageddon was about to charged at him, Gohan swung his tail at him and sent him flying once more. Gohan meanwhile was starting to get more flashes, this time on someone specific.

_(Flashback)_

"_Oh my god," Artemis said when she, Miss Martian and Zatanna were in Happy Harbor, "What could cause all this?"_

_As Miss Martian was scanning the area, she noticed a body lying in the center of the crater._

"_Over here!" she cried._

_When he got close to the body, they saw Gohan lying unconscious. Zatanna rushed up to the mysterious man and got his head with her left hand and placed her right hand across his body. From the looks of it, he looked unconscious._

"_He needs medical attention," Zatanna said, "Let's get him to the base."_

_Artemis then yelled "Are you crazy?! We don't know who or what he is! And you want to take him back to the base?!"_

"_Then what do you think we should do?" Miss Martian asked, "Like Zatanna said: We can't leave him."_

_Artemis let out a sigh of frustration and said "Fine, Fine! Just don't come crying to me when he starts destroying everything!"_

_As Zatanna was in a death-grip by Amazo, her life flashed before her as she was starting down at the android._

_As it continued to choke her by the neck, it said **"Access: Super..."**_

_Before he could finish, Amazo felt a powerful blow being delivered to him that not only lets go of Zatanna, but also sends him flying away. When Amazo got up from the surprise attack, he saw Gohan standing in front of Zatanna._

"_That's sad," Gohan said, "Even a heartless machine like you would hurt a girl."_

_Zatanna's eyes widen when they saw Gohan_.

"_He just saved my life!" Zatanna thought, "Why?"_

"_Gohan," Zatanna said when she and Gohan were in the Watchtower before New Year's, "We have to go and help the others!"_

_When Gohan sensed the tower, he couldn't sense anymore of the nanomites. It looks like the rest of The Team cured the last League members._

"_I don't think so," Gohan said, "I don't sense anymore of the nanomites energies, looks like everyone is cured."_

_Suddenly a voice said in a cheery way "Happy New Years, Justice League."_

_As it began to play a soft music throughout the tower, Gohan said "New Years already. I wonder what my resolution will be."_

_Zatanna smiled and said "I got one, but it's about to be fulfilled."_

_When Gohan was about to ask; Zatanna grabbed his collar, pulled him down towards her and kissed him._

_(End of Flashbacks)_

Gohan began to growl more loudly that the earth began to shake intensely. As the earth began to shake, Gohan was now surrounded by yellow energy. Then something strange was happening, Gohan began to shrink down in size. As he was shrinking, he manages to hold on to Zatanna, preventing her from falling to the ground.

As Gohan was shrinking, Armageddon returned and said **"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN RETURN TO YOU NORMAL FORM CAN DEFEAT ME?! FOOL, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, I ALWAYS WIN!"**

Once he said that, Armageddon fired a massive blast of red energy from his mouth towards Gohan. When the blast made contact, it sends a giant explosion everywhere that might as well caused a crater. When the dust and smoke began to clear up, Armageddon hoped that it was the end for Gohan. But he was wrong.

In the middle of the crater was standing a figure holding on to Zatanna with both hands in a bridal style. The figure was none other than Gohan, but something was different with Gohan's appearance. The only clothing he had was a new set of clothes that consist of black pants with a red belt, black boots and black wristband. But what change the most was his appearance. Gohan was covered in crimson red fur that cover his upper body except his head, hands and his chest area, his tail was also covered in crimson red fur. His hair returned to his normal black hair color, but his hair became longer and spikier that reached down to his shoulders. When Gohan looked at Armageddon, his eyes were now dark orange and sharper. His body began to emit dark red energy that was rising towards the sky.

As Gohan continued to look at Armageddon, he said in a low, threatening tone "Okay, Armageddon. Now it's time to end this."

_(Dragonball Z Universe)_

King Kai was practically dancing like a maniac when he saw what he just witness. Everyone, including Vegeta, had their mouth on the floor when they saw Gohan transform once more.

"What in the world?" Kibito Kai said, "What has he become?"

Old Kai then said "I knew it! I knew it would work! Gohan now has the power to defeat this monster!"

As Old Kai pointed at the crystal ball, he said in an excited way "Gohan has just achieve Super Saiyan 4!"

**I know I am going to get a few hate reviews from specific readers about this chapter. But for the rest of you, I hope it was worth it. Anyways, hope to hear from all of you!**


	22. The Final Confrontation!

**Huh, looks like the world didn't end after all. You know what that means? More chapters! I would like to thank you all for reading my story for it is almost coming to an end. Just 2 more chapters! Hope you enjoy it! It is time to end the battle between Gohan and Armageddon!**

Chapter 20

_(Dragonball Z Universe)_

"Super Saiyan 4?!" Everyone shouted out at once.

"Yes!" Old Kai said, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Amazing!" Kibito Kai said, "That's a Super Saiyan 4?!"

"_I don't believe it!"_ Vegeta thought viciously, _"Now there is a Super Saiyan 4?! The universe is definitely mocking me!"_

Goku just smiled at his son and said "That's my boy. I always dreamed of Gohan achieve me. And here he is now, a Super Saiyan 4. Now that thing is toast."

_(DC Universe)_

_With The Team…_

"I can't stand this!" Artemis cried, "What can we do?!"

"I don't know," Supergirl said, "I guess we wait for the worse to come?"

"**AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGG!"**

When everyone heard Armageddon's roars, they all expect the worse to come. Instead, they saw Armageddon flying through the air and out of sight. Before they were going to ask what happen, they all saw a figure flying towards them. When the figure came in view, it was Gohan in his new Super Saiyan 4 form with Zatanna in his hands.

"W-W-Who are you?" Rocket asked in a surprised way.

When the figure landed, it gave a familiar look and said in a innocent way "Hey guys. Are you all alright?"

Everyone had suspicious looks when Miss Martian said "Gohan?"

Gohan smiled and said "Yeah, who do you expect it was?"

"Gohan?!" Everyone shouted.

"What happen to you?!" Kid Flash said, "You've gone all ape on us!"

Gohan then said in a more serious tone "No time to talk right now. Here, take Zatanna somewhere safe, she still alive."

When Gohan handed Zatanna to Miss Martian, with he telekinesis powers, Superman said "What are you going to do?"

Gohan smiled and said "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to finish this."

After he said that, he immediately flew towards Armageddon's direction. When Gohan was near Armageddon's location, Armageddon stood up from the ground and stared Gohan with fury in his eyes.

"**AAGGGHHH!" **Armageddon roared, **"I WILL KILL YOU!"**

Armageddon then charged at Gohan with intense speed and raised his right fist ready to strike. When Armageddon punched Gohan in the face, Gohan didn't even flinch. Armageddon then continued to throw punches at Gohan. However, with ease, Gohan dodged Armageddon's punches. In one swift movement, Gohan smacked Armageddon across the face that sends him flying to the ground once more. As Armageddon got up from the ground and wiped his mouth, he saw blood on his hands. In rage, Armageddon raised his hands towards Gohan and fired a blast of red energy. Before the blast made contact, Gohan decides to do something different. Gohan then raised his hands outward and created a dome-like barrier around his body. Once the blast made contact with the barrier, the blast sends a blast of pressured force everywhere. When the light dimmed, the barrier was intact and Gohan was unharmed.

When Gohan lowered his barrier, Gohan said "Looks like the table has turned on you, Armageddon. Your time has come!"

Gohan then disappears then reappears in front of Armageddon. Before Armageddon could do something, Gohan delivers a powerful elbow strike into Armageddon's stomach.

As Armageddon wrapped his arms around his stomach, Gohan said "That is for all the innocent people you slaughtered."

When Armageddon got up, he started to throw more punches at Gohan. But just like before, Gohan dodges all his attacks. Once Armageddon threw one more punch, Gohan quickly dodges it and delivers a powerful knee-kick into Armageddon's chin that causes him to fall backwards.

As soon as Armageddon fell to the floor, Gohan said "That is for the Justice Leaguers that you killed."

When Armageddon got on his feet, Gohan raised his right hand towards him and said in a furious way "And this is for Zatanna!"

Gohan then fires his blast of red energy towards Armageddon that sends his flying towards a nearby building. When Armageddon got up on his feet, he was already heavily wounded: his skin started to crack and he was bleeding from head to toe. In rage, Armageddon charged at Gohan once more while pointing his right elbow spike towards him. Before the spike made contact, Gohan catches it with his left hand, brings it down to his knee and breaks it in half.

As Armageddon took a few steps back while holding onto his right elbow, Gohan stared at him in a serious way and said "Why don't we end this?"

_(Dragonball Z Universe)_

Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor and stared in belief as they are witnessing Gohan's new abilities.

Goten broke the silence when he said "Wow! I want to do that!"

Trunks then said "Me too! I want to go Super Saiyan 4!"

ChiChi smiled at Gohan and said "I am so proud of him."

Goku also couldn't help but smile and said "So am I now Gohan can beat this thing once and for all."

Vegeta just said "Hmph. Let's hope that he doesn't screw it up like the last time."

He then got smacked across the head by Bulma.

_(DC Universe)_

_Meanwhile with The Team.,,_

Rocket's and Superboy's eyes widen when they both sensed Gohan's powers.

"Wow," Rocket said.

"What?" Supergirl asked, "What's going on?"

Superboy replied "Gohan is kicking Armageddon's ass."

Miss Martian said "Are you serious? Gohan is winning?"

When Rocket and Superboy nodded, Artemis, who was treating Zatanna's wounds, said "Looks like Armageddon is going to be wasted now."

_Back to Gohan…_

Armageddon lets out a mighty roar and his body was surrounded with red energy as he began to increase in power more. Gohan narrowed his eyes at Armageddon as he realized that he was summoning more power. Armageddon then charges at Gohan ready to strike him. Gohan was ready and started to block all of his attacks. Armageddon then opens his mouth and fires a blast of red energy towards Gohan. Gohan was quick and defects the blast away from him and the city. Having an opportunity, Armageddon delivers a powerful left punch across Gohan's face that sends him flying away from him.

Armageddon lets out a piercing laugh and said **"HAHAHHAHA! YOU SEE? I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING AROUND HERE! THERE IS NO WAY THAT A PUNY INSECT LIKE YOU CAN…**

Before he could finish, a blast of red energy appeared out of nowhere and strikes Armageddon in the face. In the distance, Gohan recovered from Armageddon's attack with a little bruise on his face where Armageddon hit him.

"Okay, dude," Gohan said, "If you are talk like that, make sure that they down for the count."

He stood there silent as he said "Wow, I'm sounding a little bit like Wally."

In rage, Armageddon got up and in lightning speed, tackled Gohan to the ground. Before Armageddon was going to punch him, Gohan placed his hands towards Armageddon and releases a powerful blast of energy towards him that sends him flying away from him. When Armageddon stopped himself, Gohan appeared in front of him.

It was now Gohan's turn to fight back.

Gohan first delivered countless punches and kicks around Armageddon's body. As Gohan gripped his hands together, he brought it down on Armageddon's head that he crashed to the ground. Before he could get up, Gohan kicks him with his left foot that sends his flying in to building after building. When Armageddon crashed into a wall, Gohan appeared a few feet away from him and sends a barrage of red energy towards him. After the barrage and the smoke cleared, Armageddon fell to the floor on his knees. In a quick movement, Armageddon raised his hands and fired a massive blast of red energy towards Gohan.

Before the blast came in contact, Gohan placed his hands to his right side of his body and said **"Kame...Hame…"**

As the blast was closer, Gohan pushed his hands forward and yelled **"Haaa!"**

He then fires a blast of red energy towards Armageddon's blast and was overpowering it. As Gohan's blast was closing in, Armageddon leaped away from the blast and the blast leveled the building. Once the smoke cleared, Gohan landed on the ground a few feet near Armageddon.

As Armageddon was breathing heavily, he looked at Gohan and cried** "YOU THINK YOU ARE WINNING?! FOOL, I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU OR THIS PLANET. ONCE I GET RID OF YOU, I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"**

Gohan just shook his head and said "That is so sad. Do you have any idea what you have done? You killed the Earth's heroes, slaughtered innocents and ruined people's lives. And you plan to continue you path of destruction for you own amusement?"

Armageddon just gave off a devious smile and said **"OF COURSE! I WAS CREATED THIS WAY AND WILL CONTINUE MY PATH OF DESTRUCTION UNTIL EVERY SINGLE PATHETIC BEING IS DEAD!"**

Gohan then said "Then this is your end."

After he said that, his right fist started to glow in red energy. Armageddon then lets out one mighty roar as he charged at Gohan. As Armageddon closes in, Gohan steadied his fist ready to strike. When Armageddon was in range, Gohan dodges the fist that Armageddon threw and punches him in the stomach. The impact that Gohan delivered inflicted intense pain to Armageddon's stomach. As Gohan pushed forward, he pressed his fist further into Armageddon. With one thrust, Gohan released the energy from his fist through Armageddon that sends him flying towards the sky. The energy that Gohan released started to incinerate Armageddon bit by bit.

"**NOOO!" **Armageddon cried, **"I CANNOT LOSE TO THIS WORM! I AM THE STRONGEST! I…AM…THE…STRONGEST!"**

With one massive explosion, Armageddon was no more. Just as the explosion dimmed, the sun was starting to rise from the horizon.

_With The Team…_

Rocket and Superboy started to smile and cheer wildly.

"I can't believe it!" Rocket cried "He did it! He did it!"

Superboy said "Gohan just killed Armageddon!"

There was a brief moment of silent when a few smiles and cheers broke the silence.

Superman thought to himself _"You did it kid."_

Miss Martian was in the verge of tears and said "It's over! It's finally over."

She then rushed to Superboy and kissed him for a while as she placed her head on his chest. As Aqualad stood there and smiled, Rocket rushed up to him and gave him a quick peak on the lips. Artemis tackles Kid Flash to the ground once more and before he could say anything, she kissed him on the lips. As Robin just stood there, he was quickly grabbed by Supergirl and embraced her lips with his. The remaining of the League stood there and smiled for this victory, they still moaned for their fallen friends.

_(Dragonball Z Universe)_

"Hahahahaha!" Old Kai cheered, "I knew he can beat him! Did I tell you?"

Everyone shouted out in joy as Gohan defeated Armageddon.

"That's my boy," Goku said, "I knew he would pull though."

Piccolo smiled and said "I still can't believe that's the same cowardly child I first met. He's become a great warrior."

"Yay!" Goten cheered, "My brother kicked that monster's butt!"

ChiChi started to cry as she said "Oh Gohan, I am so proud of you."

Vegeta just 'hmphs' and said "Don't forget about his plan though."

After he said that, everyone's gone silent.

"Great work on killing the mood," Bulma said.

Krillin then said "He's right though. Gohan has a plan, let's make it happen."

As everyone agreed, ChiChi couldn't help by cry more.

_(DC Universe)_

As Gohan stood there with his fist in the air and the sun rising behind him, he couldn't help but smile at himself of what he accomplish. He defeated one of the most powerful villains he ever encountered, he saved the world and he reached Super Saiyan 4! He bets that his family and friends are cheering for him right now. That feeling soon died when he realized about his plan. When he lowered his fist, he started to fly towards The Team.

"_Well," _Gohan thought, _"Time for my plan to go to work."_

**And with that, the battle between Gohan and Armageddon has come to an end! And the winner is: Super Saiyan 4 Gohan! Man, that was the longest battle I have ever done! Until then, keep on reading! Next chapter: The Aftermath!**


	23. The Aftermath!

**We are getting close to the end, my friends! So here we go, another exciting chapter!**

Chapter 21

As the Team gathered around, Gohan appeared from the sky in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Once he landed he was then greeted by everyone.

"Hey man!" Robin cried, "You did it! You beat that Armageddon freak!"

Aqualad then said "You have done the impossible."

"Thanks," Gohan said as he looks over at Zatanna's body, "How is she by the way?"

Artemis replied "She's knocked unconscious, but she'll be alright. I wish I can say that to the rest."

Everyone looks over at the fallen Leaguers. At that moment, everyone started to shed bits of tears.

"We may have won the battle," Wonder Woman said, "But at what cost? We lost so many and a lot has been destroyed to a point of no rebuilding. Even though we won the battle, The Light won this round."

Green Lantern Stewart said "With half the League still alive, we don't know if we can continue fighting."

When The Team looks back at Gohan thinking that he will be furious at this, instead he was smiling.

Before anyone could say something, Gohan said "I wouldn't say that if I were you."

"What are you talking about?!" Artemis snapped, "How are you so calm at a time like this?!"

Gohan simply replied "I already had a plan for this."

Before anyone could ask, there was a flash of bright light that blinded everyone. When the light dimmed and turned around, there eyes couldn't believe it: the city of London was rebuilt!

"What the?!" Miss Martian asked, "What's going on here?! I thought everything was destroyed!"

"_Huh,"_ Gohan thought, _"Looks like my plan is working."_

"Gohan," Kid Flash said, "What's going on here?"

Before Gohan could reply, there was another flash of light, but this time, it was where all the dead Leaguers were. When the light dimmed and everyone looked, they eyes widened and their mouths dropped to the floor. One by one, the fallen Leaguers slowly gained conscious and rose from the ground with their wounds fully healed.

As Green Arrow shook his head, he said "Uh, what happened?"

"Oliver!" Canary cried as she rushed towards him, jumped at him that caused them to fall backwards and kissed him.

"Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian cried and she embraced her uncle in a loving hug.

Robin also rushed up to Batman, hugs him and said "Batman, you're alive!"

"My king!" Aqualad said, "I am glad to see you alive!"

"Icon!" Rocket cried, "You're alive! You're alive!"

Red Arrow got up and said "Damn it! I feel like I just went through hell!"

Artemis then said "That's because you probably did."

Everyone started to embrace to other Leaguers as they were glad to see them alive again.

"How is this possible?" Superman asked, "I don't mean to offend, but you are all dead. How…"

Before he could finish, everyone looks back at Gohan who had a smile on his face.

"Gohan," Wonder Woman said, "Do you have anything to do with this?"

Gohan replied "I did. My family and friends used the Namekian dragonballs to use two of the three wishes to not only rebuild everything Armageddon destroyed but also bring back anyone who Armageddon already killed."

Everyone's mouth dropped as Kid Flash said "Wait a minute, when you mean everyone, you mean as in everyone that Armageddon killed?"

"That's right," Gohan said.

Not believing it, Dr. Fate said "What was the price?"

Gohan gave off a witless look and said "What?"

Dr. Fate said "What did you give up in exchange?"

Gohan smiled and said "Nothing. The dragonballs that my family and friends use can grant three perfect wishes."

Wonder Woman realized something and said "Wait a minute, I thought you said you family and friends were killed?"

"Oh," Gohan said, "Um…"

"Yeah," Superboy said "We found out that his family and friends were brought back to life too."

The League stood there quietly when Batman said "What do you mean?"

Gohan began to tell the League about his father defeating Buu in the Land of Kais and restoring Earth and bringing all the people who died back to life.

After he told his story, Martian Manhunter said, "You mean to tell us that your universe has returned to normal after you left and forgot to tell us?"

Gohan stood there sheepishly and said "Yeah…sorry for not telling you."

Artemis then said "And now Gohan is going to return to his universe any moment now."

"What?!" the entire League said.

Rocket then said "In his defense, Gohan was meaning to tell you sooner or later, but he didn't have to time to tell you since he was looking for his clone."

Gohan now stood there silent.

"Yeah," Robin said, "As Zatanna wakes up, we will properly say our goodbyes as Gohan leaves. Right, Gohan?"

Gohan remained silent.

"Gohan?" Robin said, "You suppose to back me up here."

Gohan replied by saying "Yeah…about that. You guys do know that the tear in the universe is closing right?"

"Of course," Aqualad said, "That's why you're family needs to make the final wish to return you back."

Gohan remained silent for a while when he said "Guys, I have to confess something."

As everyone listen closer, Gohan said "They already used the third wish."

There was a brief moment of silence when they all cried "What?!"

Miss Martian said "When did they use the third wish?!"

Before Gohan could reply, Aqualad realized it and said "You used the first wish to restore your strength back in the base, didn't you?"

Gohan replied "Yes. The first wish that we used was to heal my wounds and restore me to my full power."

As everyone gasped, Kid Flash said "Wouldn't that be two wishes? One to heal you wounds and the other to…"

Artemis then whacks his head and said "It's the same thing, idiot!"

Supergirl then said "So, now you're stuck here?"

Gohan simply rubs his head, smiles and said "Yup, looks like I am."

As The Team and Gohan were arguing, the League all looked at each other with concerned looks.

"I say that's enough action for today," Captain Marvel said, ""Let's got back home."

As The Team and Gohan got into the bio-ship, the League followed them back to the base.

"Hey Gohan," Kid Flash said, "Can you change back to your normal self? That form is scaring me for some reason."

_With The Light…_

"It looks like our experiment has failed," The Brain said.

Ra Al Ghul said "Although it took out half the Justice League, they all manage to come back to life. How?"

"It doesn't matter," Savage said, "We'll just make another clone and…"

Before he could finish, Lex slammed his hands on the table and said "NO! We cannot! This monster we created went on a rampage and destroyed a city in mere seconds! Image what it could have done to the entire Earth!"

"I agree with Lex," Queen Bee said, "If we created another clone it might jeopardized our plans."

"Ha! No it wouldn't," Klarion said, "It would improve it more by bringing more chaos."

At that moment, his cat meowed as saying _"No it wouldn't."_

Klarion said to his cat "You're no fun."

"Then let's put it to a vote then," Ocean Master said, "All those who want to create another clone?"

The Brain, Savage and Klarion raised their hands.

Ocean Master then said "All those who oppose?"

Then he, Queen Bee, Lex and Ra Al Ghul raised their hands.

"Why are you siding with them, Ghul?" Savage said.

"I have dealt with monsters before," Ra Al Ghul said, "But I know that if this thing gets in our way once more, all we work for will be for nothing."

"Fine," Savage said, "We'll abandon this experiment and destroy all evidences."

He then said "But our master plan will continue. Soon this world will see the light."

_Back at the Base…_

It was already night and The Team were ready to call it a day. Zatanna was fully healed, but she was still unconscious from the attack she received. Gohan volunteered to take her to her room. Gohan had already returned to his normal form with his original clothes. Once he placed her on her bed, Gohan couldn't help but remember what she did for him and the stuff she said while he was in his Ape Form. He wished that everyone from his universe could see him now. But now that the tear is closed permanently, there was no way to see them one last time.

As he was going to settle down, a voice behind him said "Gohan."

When he turned, he saw Wonder Woman standing there with a smile on her face.

"Wonder Woman!" Gohan whispered, "It's not what it looks like! I was just…"

Wonder Woman interrupted by saying "I know. Please, follow me. We need to talk."

Gohan nodded his head and followed her. He continued to follow her until they reached the teleporters and beamed to the Watchtower. Once in, Wonder Woman lead Gohan to the briefing room where Batman, Superman, Green Lantern Jordon, Martian Manhunter and Flash were already present. Once they entered, Wonder Woman closed the door behind them.

Gohan then said "Am I in trouble? Because if I am…"

"Nope," Flash said, "Not at all."

Green Lantern said "We are here to actually thank you."

As Gohan stood there clueless, Wonder Woman said "No one could accomplish what you have done this day. And a deed just as yours will not go unrewarded. That's why the original members of the Justice League are here to give you one of two choices of a reward."

Gohan just smiled and said "Really, you don't have to do that. I just do what I have to do."

Superman laughed and said "We know, but we insist."

He then looks at Martian Manhunter as he walked towards Gohan. Manhunter then hands Gohan a card that had a picture of himself on it. Gohan then realizes that it was no ordinary card, it was Justice League Membership Card!

Martian Manhunter said "The first choice is that we would be honored if you would like to join the Justice League."

Gohan was speechless for a moment and said "Are you guys serious?"

Green Lantern replied "Of course we are. You have proved yourself time and time again. And after what you put yourself though and the action you took makes you qualify to join the League."

Gohan smiled and said "Thanks, but I didn't do it alone. My friends help as well. They are the ones who helped me defeat Armageddon."

As the room went quiet for a second, Gohan said "And the other choice?"

Batman then pulls out what looked like a gun that had a three-end barrier.

He then said "You know what this is?"

Gohan just replied "Are you planning to shoot me so that you guys can take all the credit for what happen to Armageddon?"

Everyone, except for Batman, started to burst in laughter.

"Why do we want to do that?" Flash asked.

Gohan shrugged and said "Just asking."

Batman then said "This device can allow the user to teleport through different alternate universes. Your second choice, if you like, is for us to let you use it to return home."

As soon as Batman said that, Gohan went silent.

"What?" Gohan said in a shocked way, "You mean to tell me that you had something that can let me go back home any time I want?"

When they all nodded, Gohan said "How long did you guys had this?"

Batman replied "Before the League was born."

"That long?!" Gohan said, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

He then said "Oh wait, don't say…"

Before he could finish, Flashed finished his sentence by saying "Because you didn't say so."

"Ah," Gohan said, "There you go."

Wonder Woman then said "Before we were going to tell you that we had this device to return you home, you burst out saying that you lost everything and you had nothing to return to. That's why were put that idea aside and let you stay with the team."

As Gohan stood there silent, he said "So my choices are: stay here and join the Justice League or return home?"

Everyone nodded.

"_Ah man," _Gohan thought,_ "I can't believe I have to choose! If I stay, then I can help others in need as a member of the League. But if I do that, then I lose my chance to see my family and friends. And if I go home, then I can be with my family and friends. But then I can't see The Team and everyone else. What can I do?"_

"I know this is tough for you," Wonder Woman said, "I know that you made a lot of cherished friends and wanting to go home. But this is you choice."

As Gohan continued to think, he knows what to do.

He looked towards the League and said "I've made a decision."

_Back at the Base…_

Zatanna opened her eyes and saw that she was in her room. When she got up, her body started to sore. When she looked at the time, it was 12:00 p.m. She tried to remember what happen, the last thing she remembered was helping Gohan remember. Her eyes widen when she remembered and started to rush out the door. When she got to the kitchen, she saw The Team practically happy.

When Zatanna got closer, she said "You guys what happen?"

When they all looked at her, they all shouted "Zatanna!"

Everyone rushed towards her and asking her if she was alright.

Zatanna said "What happen? How long was I out?"

"Only for a day," Rocket said, "Girl, you had us all worried!"

"Sorry about that," Zatanna said, "Now what happened?"

"What happened?" Kid Flash said, "We won! Gohan totally kicked Armageddon's ass!"

Zatanna's eyes were widen when she heard that.

"Are you serious?" Zatanna said.

"Yeah," Superboy said, "Gohan defeated Armageddon and saved everyone."

Zatanna then said in a sorrowful way "Not everyone."

Then a familiar voice said "Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

When Zatanna turned to see how talked, she saw Black Canary and Green Arrow walking towards them while holding hands.

"Green Arrow?!" Zatanna cried, "You're alive?! B-B-But, how did…?"

The Team told Zatanna everything about what happened yesterday.

After they explained everything, Zatanna said "Gohan used the wishes to bring everyone back to life and rebuilt London?"

The Team nodded and Zatanna said "And he used the first wish to restore his strength?"

The Team nodded once more and Zatanna said "So now he's stuck here."

"Yeah," Robin said, "So, how did you do it?"

Zatanna replied in a confused way and said "Do what?"

Supergirl said "How managed to make Gohan remember."

Zatanna blushed and said "Oh…um…I just told him about all of us."

Miss Martian decided to mess with her a bit and said "You told him about how you fell, didn't you?"

"What?!" Zatanna said, "No! I…uh…I just…uh…"

Everyone was speechless when Superboy said "You did, didn't you?"

Zatanna just stood silent.

"Oh my god!" Artemis said, "You totally did!"

Zatanna was now blushing so much that she was hiding her face.

Kid Flash laughed and said "No way, man! I think that's why he chose to stay!"

Before Artemis was going to smack him, Aqualad beat her to it when he smacked Kid Flash across his head.

"Hey!" Kid Flash said, "I thought you don't do that!"

Aqualad smiled and said "I didn't. But I though it would be funny if I did it."

Before Kid Flash could say something, Artemis then smacks him across the head.

"Ow!" Kid Flash said, "Why did you do that?!"

Artemis smiled and said "Just because."

Canary then wraps her arm around Zatanna's neck and said "Looks like you are going to have a chance now."

As Zatanna blushed more, she said "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Green arrow said, "We saw him returning to the base. I don't where he is."

"Don't worry," Rocket said, "When he comes back, you can tell him everything."

Suddenly a voice behind them said "That will be impossible."

When they turned, they saw Batman and Wonder Woman walking towards them.

"Why would you say that?" Canary asked.

Batman replied "Because Gohan returned to his universe last night."

After he said that, the whole room, including Zatanna, went silent.

**That scene I made with Batman holding on the device that can travel through dimension, I got that idea from Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. In case you're wondering.**

**I just know I am going to get a lot of hate reviews for sending Gohan back to his universe. Can you readers do me a favor and please don't stop reading. Just one more chapter to go! Until then, please review!**


	24. An Unexpected Ending!

**And now for the final chapter. Can someone give me a drum row?**

_(Drum rows playing in the background)_

**Thank you…however did that. Now everyone, for the final chapter of Young Justice Z!**

Chapter 22

"What?" Zatanna said in fainted way.

Canary then said "What do you mean that Gohan returned home? I thought there was no other way for him to return home?"

Batman said "We had a device that can allow anyone to travel through different altered universes. We gave Gohan a choice whether or not to use it, and he did."

Robin then said "Why didn't you tell him that you guys had this device?"

Wonder Woman replied "The same way he didn't tell us that everyone he cared for was brought back to life."

"But why would he leave without ever saying goodbye?!" Supergirl shouted.

Batman shrugged and said "Who knows."

There was a moment of silent when Zatanna said "You threaten him to leave, didn't you?"

"What?" Wonder Woman said, "No. We gave him a choice to either return home or for him to join the Justice League."

"What?!" Green Arrow said, "You actually wanted him to join the League?!"

The two nodded when Arrow said "Why didn't you inform us?"

Batman said "The original members could decide that."

As Arrow just shrugged, Miss Martian said "I can't believe that Gohan just left like that. It's not him to do that."

At the moment, Zatanna just walked out to the room and out of sight.

"Zatanna," Artemis said, "Wait up."

She was then stopped by Canary and said "Don't. She wants to be left alone."

Wonder Woman then said "Canary, Arrow, can you come back to the Watchtower for a bit?"

When they both agree, Canary said to Miss Martian "Keep an eye on Zatanna, please?"

As Miss Martian agreed, Canary, Green Arrow, Batman and Wonder Woman teleported back to the Watchtower. Once there, Canary said "I can't believe you let Gohan leave without saying anything. I mean, you could have told us that…"

Wonder Woman interrupted by saying "You really think we would do that?"

Confused, Green Arrow said "What are you talking about?"

Wonder Woman just smiled as she started to walk away from them.

_With The Team…_

"What an ass!" Artemis yelled, "Even though Zatanna told Gohan that she loved him, he just left!"

As she was pacing back and forth, the rest of The Team were either sitting down or standing up.

"Artemis," Rocket said, "He must have had a good reason to leave."

Artemis chuckled and said "A good reason? If he was here, I'll kick his ass!"

Kid Flash then said "He just killed his bloodthirsty clone not that long ago. What chance do you have?"

Aqualad said "I am just worried of how Zatanna is feeling now."

"Yeah," Superboy said, "Megan just left to see if she's alright."

As Zatanna was on the beach looking in the horizon, Miss Martian walked up to her to see if she can comfort Zatanna.

When she was near her, Miss Martian said "Zatanna? Are you…"

Before she could finish, Zatanna said "I told him, Megan. I told him I love him."

She turns to Miss Martian and said "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," Miss Martian replied.

Zatanna said "Then why did he leave?"

The two of then stood silent when Zatanna said "Megan, please, I just want to be left alone."

Miss Martian sighed and said "If you need us, you know where to find us."

After she said that, she returned to the base. A few minutes went by and Zatanna was still looking in the horizon when she started to shed tears from her eyes.

"_Gohan, why?" _Zatanna thought to herself,_ "Was it because I told you so soon? Or was it because you already have a girlfriend."_

She shook her head and thought _"I guess it doesn't matter now."_

As she wrapped her arms around her body, she heard fainted footsteps near here. She had enough of people checking up on her to see if she was alright.

"I already told Megan that I wanted to be left alone," Zatanna said, "And I am only going to say this one more time, I want to be left alone."

There was a moment of silence when a familiar voice said "Come on, Zatanna. You don't have to be like that."

Zatanna's eyes widen when she heard that voice. When she turned around, she saw none other than Gohan standing right behind her with a smile on his face.

"Gohan?" Zatanna said in a fainted way, "W-What…"

She then shouted "What are you dong here?!"

Gohan startled a bit and replied "I just came to see you."

"No," Zatanna said, "I mean what are you doing here?! I thought you returned to your universe!"

Gohan rubbed his head and said "You see, what happen was…"

"_I've made a decision," Gohan said._

"_So," Batman said, "What is it?"_

_Gohan hesitated for a bit and said "I want to see my family and friends, but I want to return."_

_Everyone was stunned when Gohan said that._

"_Gohan," Wonder Woman said, "Why would you say that?"_

_Green Lantern Jordan then said "You know you could just choose only one reward, right?"_

_Gohan laughed and said "No, it's just that I missed my family so much. But…"_

_Martian Manhunter smiled and finished his sentence by saying "You want to protect everyone here?"_

_Gohan nodded and replied "After what happened with my clone, I realized that The Light might create more and I wouldn't be here to stop it. That's why I want to use that device to send me back to my universe, say goodbye to everyone properly and return."_

_Flash then said "That's not the only reason you want to stay."_

_Gohan was confused when Wonder Woman said "You want to protect Zatanna. Am I right?"_

_Gohan blushed and said "What? No, I…"_

"_Don't lie to us," Jordan said, "We saw you two kiss during New Year's."_

_Gohan's mouth dropped and said "You know about that?"_

_The League smiled and Wonder Woman said "Everyone in the League knew, but we decided to keep it a secret."_

_Gohan then said "How did you guys…"_

_Flash quickly answered by saying "When I was looking into the security when Savage took over, I saw this and showed it to everyone. And I mean EVERYONE."_

"_Yeah," Batman said, "Green Arrow didn't shut up about it until Canary told him to stop."_

_Gohan then remembered something and said "No wonder he kept on pushing me towards her when I was near her!"_

"_So yeah," Jordan said, "Tell us, Gohan. Do you like her?"_

_Gohan continued to blush when he said "I don't know how I feel. I mean, when she told me that she loved me and almost died in my hands, I was afraid that I would loose her."_

_Superman then said "And is that why you chose to stay?"_

_Gohan didn't reply when Flash said "Yup, he's totally staying for that."_

"_No," Gohan said, "Like I said, The Light might come up with more plans that might involve me and when I'm gone, they might make more."_

"_Uh huh," Wonder Woman said, "Right."_

_Batman then said "Gohan, there are two things you need to learn about cloning: they need a fresh supply of DNA to create more clones which they don't have and after what they pulled, I highly doubt that will do anything like this again. So you don't have to worry about that."_

_As Gohan smiled, Martian Manhunter said "So, you want to say your final goodbyes and return?"_

"_Yeah," Gohan said as he placed the League Membership Card on the table, "But I won't be needing this, I am already happy were I am."_

_Everyone smiled and said "We know. Besides, you are too young to join anyways."_

_Gohan's mouth dropped and said "What?! Then, why?"_

_Batman replied "We want to see what you would say. If you would have chosen either choice, then that shows that you were willing to give up anything for the choice you made. But instead, you showed us that even you can make your own choice and that all that matters."_

_Gohan then said "Then why do you want me to join the League?"_

_Everyone smiled when Flash said "We just want to screw with you one last time if you chose to leave."_

_Gohan frowned and said "Wow, that's really mean."_

"_It won't matter anyway," Jordan said, "When you're the appropriate age, we'll ask you to join us anyways. You can say that this is a little heads up."_

_As Gohan smiled, Superman said, "Great, so we'll tell The Team…"_

"_Wait," Gohan said, "I have an idea."_

_Everyone looked at him and said "What?"_

_Gohan replied "Since everyone on The Team played a prank on me almost all the time, I figure to get back at them. Could you guys tell them that I already returned home? That way, when they are all sad, or mad if you were some people, that I returned home, I would show up and surprise them."_

"_What?" Wonder Woman said, "You want us to lie to them that you return home?"_

_Superman then said "Make them feel bad?"_

"_And you would just surprise them just like that?" Batman asked._

_As Gohan nodded, Martian Manhunter said "What you area asked for is cruel, rude and irresponsible."_

"_The whole team will beat you up for this," Jordan said._

_Then they all smiled and Flash said "That's genius! Looks like Gohan here picked up a few tricks from Wally."_

"_Yeah," Gohan said, "You almost feel bad for him."_

_As Batman holds the device in his hand, he said "I have reactivated the device so that it can be used again. Since it hasn't been used for a long time and the power is almost out and after we use it, then that's it."_

_Gohan then said "After we come back, then I will truly be stuck here?"_

_Batman nodded and said "You have to make this count."_

_Gohan gripped his hands and said "Okay, let's do this."_

_When Batman activated the device, it shot a beam of blue energy towards the other ends of the room and created a vortex._

"_I have reprogram it so that you and I can travel to your universe," Batman said, "Once we're there, I'll wait for you until you are done and we'll return back."_

"_Wait," Gohan said, "How do you know which one is my universe?"_

_Batman smiled and said "We haven't told you yet, but there were particles that the tear left and we traced it to the point of origin."_

"_Wow," Gohan said, "You really are smart at this."_

"_Thanks," Batman said, "Let's go before the device runs out of power."_

_Gohan nodded and said "Okay, let's go."_

_(Dragonball Z Universe)_

_It has been a few hours since everyone left Planet Namek after they used the dragonballs. Everyone all arrived back at Capsule Corp. where everyone was moaning for their lose. Even though Gohan save the other earth, he was trapped with no way to return home._

_As everyone was minding their own business, ChiChi let out tears and said "I can't believe that my Gohan is gone."_

_Goku walked up to her and said "I know, ChiChi. But it was his choice to use the dragonballs to help everyone else. You have to understand that."_

"_Yeah," Bulma said, "Be proud of Gohan for what he done."_

"_I know," ChiChi said, "But I want to see him one last time."_

_All of a sudden, a vortex appeared out of nowhere and caught everyone by surprise. Just as everyone got into their fighting pose, Gohan and Batman appeared from the vortex._

_Everyone was silent for a moment when ChiChi cried "Gohan!"_

_She rushed up to him and gave him a hug._

_ChiChi continued by saying "My baby boy is back!"_

"_Mom," Gohan said, "Please, can you calm down?"_

_Goku walked up to him and said "Gohan? But how? I thought that the tear is closed."_

_Before Gohan could say anything, Batman said "I have a device that allowed us to travel through dimensions."_

_Everyone looked at Batman in a weird way and Yamcha said "You're a guy in a bat costume."_

_Krillin walked up to him and said "He doesn't look so tough."_

_As Krillin was near him, Batman quickly raised his right fist and swung it across Krillin's face that sends him crashing to the ground. As Krillin whined, everyone, except for Android 18, burst in laughter._

_After Batman's attack, Gohan looked around and said "Where's Mr. Satan and Videl?"_

_Everyone stood silent when Bulma said "Mr. Satan is still living his normal life along with his new friend Buu. But Videl…she kind of moved on."_

"_Oh," Gohan said, "I see."_

_Vegeta walked up to him and said "Hmph, you think you're so tough since you ascended to Super Saiyan 4."_

"_Wait," Gohan said, "How did you know?"_

_Goku replied "We saw it through the crystal ball that Old Kai brought. I have to say, I am proud of you."_

"_Now everything can return to normal!" ChiChi cheered, "Now my baby boy is back!"_

"_Yay!" Goten cried, "My big brother can come home!"_

_Gohan stood silent and said "Yeah…you see, there's something I want to tell you."_

_With a concern look, Goku said "What are you talking about?"_

_Gohan stood silent when he said "You see, I am only here to say something."_

_Catching on, Goku said "You're not staying, are you?"_

_Gohan replied "Yeah, I'm afraid that I here to say goodbye then head back."_

_Everyone stood quiet when ChiChi cried "What?! What do you mean you're going back?!"_

_Gohan replied "I mean that I am going back. What I saw in that universe was more than I thought. There are a lot of people in that universe that are willing to take over the Earth. And after my fight with Armageddon, who knows what other monsters are out there ready to destroy the Earth. That's why I am here to say my goodbyes and choosing to stay there to protect my friends and everyone else."_

_Everyone smiled when ChiChi yelled "What about your education?! What about your future that we worked so hard on?!"_

_Gohan panicked and said "I completely forgot about that!"_

_Everyone laughed and Batman said "If you like, we can enroll you in Gotham Academy to continue your studies."_

"_No," ChiChi cried, "It's been more than months since I last seen Gohan and I don't want him to leave!"_

_She then gripped Gohan as tight as she can so that she can't let go. As she was gripping him, Gohan was beginning to run out of breathe._

_Gohan tapped on his mother and said "Mom…I can't breathe."_

_As Gohan carefully pushed ChiChi away, he said "Mom, this is my decision that I made."_

_Surprisingly, ChiChi said "Well then, if you go then at least do me a favor."_

"_Yeah," Gohan said, "What is it?"_

_ChiChi said "Be sure to behave, keep up with those grades and never EVER settle down with a trashy…"_

"_Okay," Bulma said, "Well Gohan, I hope that you enjoy you new life."_

_After she hugs Gohan, she poked Vegeta and he said "Don't slack off in your training. Just because you reached Super Saiyan 4, doesn't mean you can take it easy."_

_After, Piccolo came up to Gohan and said "I'm going to miss you, my friend. It has been a good run."_

"_Thanks Piccolo," Gohan said, "I'll always remember your teachings."_

_After countless farewells, the last people to say goodbye was his family._

_Goten rushed up to him, hugged his leg and said "I'm going to miss you, big brother."_

"_Me too," Gohan said, "Be sure to take care of mom. Can you do that?"_

_Goten proudly nodded as Gohan walked over to his mom._

_Tears once again came down ChiChi's face and said "I'm going to miss you, Gohan."_

"_Me too mom," Gohan said as he hugged her._

_ChiChi gave Gohan kisses on his cheek and said "And be sure to take care of that girl who helped you."_

"_What?!" Gohan said in a surprised way, "Who else knows?!"_

_Everyone in the room raised their hands._

"_Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Gohan said._

_Batman then said "Gohan, I don't mean to rush you, but we don't have time."_

"_Just a minute," Gohan said as he made his way to Goku._

_Once he was face-to-face with his father, Gohan said "I'll miss you the most, father."_

_Goku said "Son, I am so proud of you. The power you achieve in so little time makes my training look like a joke."_

_The both of them laughed for a bit when Goku said "But be sure to continue your training, become stronger and protect your friends."_

_Gohan then hugs Goku and, in return, Goku hugs Gohan back._

"_Thanks dad," Gohan said as he lets go, "I'll miss you all."_

_After he said that, Gohan approached Batman and said "Let's go."_

"_Just in time," Batman said, "It's almost out of power."_

_Gohan looks back at everyone once more and said "Goodbye everyone."_

_After that, Gohan and Batman stepped into the vortex once more and the vortex disappeared._

_(DC Universe)_

_Now…_

"And after that, I returned back and was about to surprise The Team but I saw you first," Gohan finished telling his story to Zatanna.

Zatanna stood there speechless and said "I don't get it. You found a way home and all you had to do was ask. Why did you return?"

Gohan was quiet for a moment and said "You see Zatanna, the reason I return is not only to protect Earth. The reason is…"

Gohan hesitated and said "The reason is…"

Catching up, Zatanna said "Gohan, what are you trying to say?"

Gohan then said "Zatanna, I think I…"

Zatanna's eyes widen and said "Gohan, are you trying to say 'I love you' by any chance?"

Gohan blushed and said "Actually, it's 'I love you too"."

Zatanna was completely speechless until she said "Why would you say that? I never said…"

She then remembered what she said to him when he was in his Ape Form.

Realizing what was going on, Zatanna said "Gohan, you don't mean that…"

Before she could finish, Gohan said "Almost seeing you die in my hands I couldn't help but wonder what would be like if you were gone. You were there for me when I needed help."

There was a moment of silence when Zatanna said "Well?"

"What?" Gohan asked.

Zatanna replied "Are you going to say 'I love you', because I already said it and got no reply in return."

"Fine," Gohan said, "Zatanna…I love you."

Tears came down from Zatanna's face, smiled, grabbed his collar and kissed him in the lips. In return, Gohan wrapped his arms around Zatanna's waist and accepted the kiss.

_Back at the Base…_

As Miss Martian walked in, everyone had worried expression on their faces.

"How is she doing?" Aqualad asked.

Miss Martian replied "Not good. I think she's gone into depression."

Artemis growled and said "If Gohan was here, I will kill him!"

Robin summoned the hologram screen and said "There are surveillance cameras outside, we can check up on her."

As Robin was doing that, Supergirl said "I just can't believe he's gone. After all he's done, why would he leave like that?"

Rocket replied "Gohan was a sweet guy. Now that Zatanna told him he loved him, he just walked out of here like nothing happened."

"Okay, dude," Kid Flash said, "Even I know that's messed up."

Superboy wrapped his arm around Miss Martian's neck and said "I know. I wouldn't do that to Megan."

"Okay," Robin said, "I found one of the cameras that located Zatanna, so now we can…Whoa!"

Everyone looked at him and Aqualad said "What is it?"

Robin smiled and said "Check this out!"

When he enlarged the image, everyone in the room saw Gohan and Zatanna kissing in plain view."

"What?!" everyone in the room shouted.

Rocket then said, "What the? How is? Why is Gohan there?"

"Hey guys," a voice behind them said.

When they turned around, they saw Canary and Green Arrow walking in.

Arrow then said "How are things after we left?"

Kid Flash said "Well, it was the same until Gohan lied to us and is kissing Zatanna as we speak."

"What?!" the both of them shouted.

When Canary and Arrow saw the screen, their mouths dropped.

Arrow then said "Alright Go…"

He was then silence when Canary slapped his mouth with her hand.

"Oh no you don't," Canary said, "There's no way you are going to ruin this moment."

"I can't believe this!" Artemis cried, "First we thought that Gohan returned to his universe, now here he is, making out with Zatanna!"

"Well," Canary said, "It about time those two got together."

"Wait," Kid Flash said, "How did you know?"

When Canary removed her hand from Green Arrow, he said "The entire League saw the video from New Year's."

Everyone in the room smiled and Rocket said "Damn! Who else knows about this?"

"I don't care," Artemis cried as she started to walk out of the room, "All I care about is kicking Gohan's ass for this!"

Supergirl then said "Grab her! Don't let her ruin their moment!"

_Back to Gohan and Zatanna…_

After Gohan and Zatanna departed from their kiss, Zatanna said "I love you too, Gohan."

As the two stared at each other's eyes, Zatanna said "You know that everyone is going to kill you for this, right?"

Gohan smiled and said "I'll take the chance."

"Come on then," Zatanna said, "Let's go home."

"Yeah," Gohan said, "Let's."

As the two of them were walking back to the base, Gohan couldn't help but think that he gave up his old life so that he can live a new one. When Zatanna wrapped her arms around his own and rested her head on his shoulder, he couldn't help but blush. He couldn't believe that he was falling in love with Zatanna. As the two of them were getting closer to The Team, Gohan braced himself for the worse. However, Gohan couldn't help but smile when he sees everyone. As everyone charged at Gohan, he couldn't help but think, this wasn't the end for him, but a new beginning.

**Ha! Did not see that coming, did you? You really think that I was sending Gohan back home? But I didn't! Hope you still like my ending. For all who wanted Gohan to return to his universe, think again haters! I was surprised everyone wanted Gohan to leave instead of him staying with Zatanna. Wow, tough crowd.**

**Stay tune for a some last thoughts from the author.**


	25. Author's Final Thoughts

**I would like to thank all the readers for taking your time to read my story. It was a true honor to provide you with a story for you to enjoy. Before I say my goodbyes, here are some of my final thoughts.**

**I would like to thank the following for adding this story as one of their favorite stories:**

00 GUNDAM

628

2011Gokurocks18110411

AcshTheBloody

Afro samurai 34

AnCi31

Animegirl426

Axil 2.0

BBRAE623

BatfamilyFan01

Batthan

Belrevan

Cakarat

Cired Eiyuu

Cronage

Da-Von 09

Dafumanku

DeltaKyuubi

DevilHeart435

Doragun

DragonMasterFlex

Dragonmunday

DragonxNegima2

Dusk Stalker

ERX06001

Elciram

Elquenodebesernombrado

Ese cabron

Fat ppl are harder to kidnap

Fenrir of the North

Flare1412

Fsupreme

Graken

Hargreaves19

Heroforlife

Hibarilova18

Hitokiri-Raijin

Hollowreaper45

I'm Yu

Insense

Itachimangekyo

Jackpot 2

Jaykid1

Justus80

Kammari

Kyubbiman

Lightningblade49

LilLaoRyo704

Mainalpha

MasterChief09

Matheusae3

Mauro1989

McCabeRz

Naruto-Man

NarutoHarem123

Naruto fan 99

Nina de la nieve

Oblivions End

Panther-Freedom02

Panther-Strife

RHatch89

Ranker

Reglor

Reishin Amara

Rockyweird

Scion 141

Sderrick68

Secret Weapon Unit 06

Shadow893

Shadow Kitsune11

Sirifoulous

Slifer Eyes of Time

Soahc Redrosid

SouichiroBaeza

TS24

TheFallenSoldier

TheICantDecide

Tyra Kinami

Uchiha Rai

Ultimate Alcatraz

Unknown-Ark

Vairon

Valheru Transcendent

Waffle192

William Ice

WolfDog-King

YoukoTaichou

Zero Uchiha

aback

alostt5

amarama

andrewjeeves

anime junkie2

astartes88

attis89mackan

barich

bear0874

blackwolfcat

boby333

bystanderwitnessing

danielkey23

dbzmeetsJY28

demonlordnaruto

deus-rasengan2

doggy bye

edgar12345

farticus3000

final-zangetsu

gohan ssj 10

gorutovssageta

heavyneos

hmtheman5

iamgoku

iamzim87

ian904

inukora

itachisdbzgurl

jinsin99

jumjalala

kumori ryuujin

kurokitsune17

kyuuo

linkyss

masterbroly

monkeygun99

namikaze93600

naruto15spy

naruto91

nena101ism

nswwsn

p17oyDONju9n

phoebus1991

poeticlove88

quazell88

rusty32536

seshlover

shugokage

smoothmfr

sorahearts210

soul18

sparton2

ssjzohan

theshow07

tristan61

ubermaster

wildedge

**As for a sequel…I might, I saw, might write one. But there are a lot of stories that I want to write so bad, so you all will have to wait for that. So that answers all your questions.**

**On a side note, ****kurokitsune17 I will write your story as promise. I will send you a PM verifying that I publish your story. But just be a little patient my friend. You will have your story.**

**And with that I say my goodbyes to all you loyal fans! Be sure to read my works, including The Legendary Saiyan! (Seriously, I feel like that story isn't getting much attention). And be on the lookout for future stories as well. Just to let you all know, once I am done with the ones I working on and ****kurokitsune17 story, I will start on one that you will all will love.**

**If you are new and finished reading Young Justice Z, please feel free to review!**

**Until then, hope to hear from you all!**


End file.
